Home Sweet Home
by kairigirl16
Summary: Como uma teia de aranha cada pessoa parecia interligada nos planos de Liang e sair dela estava ficando cada vez   dificil. Dessa vez Sakura e Shaoran teriam muitos desafios e boa part deles causado pelo velho queria sua ntinuaçao Sweet Marry
1. Masaki

**_Sakura e seus personagens nao pertencem a mim!_**  
><strong><em>A historia sim!<em>**  
><strong><em> É provavel que tenha um leve hentai mais pro final!<em>**

**Olá amores! olha esse primeiro cap é só sobre Masaki, é preciso que voces entendam um pouco sobre ele e sonomi, pra nao se perderem mais tarde!**  
><strong>Ficou meio comprido, mas leiam a historia dele é bacana!<strong>  
><strong>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Historias antigas**

**Masaki Kinomoto**

O tempo às vezes parecia uma criança levada, se tirássemos os olhos dela passariam diante de nós e nem veríamos, sempre pregando peças e ao mesmo tempo resolvendo os problemas que nós mesmo não conseguiríamos sozinhos. Sakura naquela tarde terminará finalmente depois de um mês e meio arrumar seu 'novo' quarto no andar de baixo enquanto praguejava não ter colocado isso nas suas condições. Ela não quis discutir sobre ficar lá, pois apesar de ter que ficar perto do namorado também teria que aturar o velho que tinha o quarto bem próximo. Mas de certa forma ela estava feliz, do seu jeito, mas estava, as vezes eles não cumpriam o combinado, no entanto, bastava ela ameaçar e o garoto sossegava em casa. Depois de arrumar tudo ali olhou o calendário afim de saber quanto tempo de férias ainda tinha e para sua surpresa marcava menos de três dias, nem podia acreditar que tinha se passado tanto tempo desde a sua volta para mansão, afinal parecia que fora ontem que fizera o combinado com o velho e visto seu amado dizer as palavras que tanto queria ouvir.

Pensou então que já que tinha acabado de ajeitar o quarto seria bom começar a preparar os materiais para o colégio e nisso iniciou uma busca pelos objetos guardados em algum lugar no aposento que sinceramente não se lembrava. Vasculhou cuidadosamente as gavetas para depois não ter que arruma-las novamente deixando algumas coisa sobre a cama, para buscar com mais eficiência.

–Nesse ritmo você não vai terminar nunca menina!Peça as empregadas para te ajudar!_resmungou a avó após entrar no quarto dando um espaço para se sentar na cama.

–Não, vovó eu já terminei, é que to procurando meus cadernos..._Revidou sem dar muita atenção para ela.

–Seiii, se deixasse de ficar se agarrando com o borra botas por ai toda hora já teria terminado isso na primeira semana!_Disse deixando a menina vermelha.

–Não é tão assim viu? Passamos um tempo juntos e dai? Se me lembro bem você e o vovô viviam sumindo de casa!

–Se eu não tirasse ele dali você não largava do pé dele..._ Sonomi alisou o queixo abaixando o olhar recordando os tais encontros._...Bons tempos..._Murmurou pra si fazendo a neta a mirar curiosa.

–Falando no vovô, se vocês não se conheceram no ponto de ônibus como me contaram como é que o ele foi parar na China e trouxe a senhora de lá?E por que não contaram a verdade pra gente? E mais como ele foi ter vinculo com esse velho?_Agora ela deu espaço na cama para ela senta ficando ao lado da velha.

–Uma pergunta de cada vez, primeiro, não podíamos, quando viemos pra cá não confiávamos em ninguém e ficamos com medo que vocês contassem sem querer para alguém e ai pronto eu era levada e esquartejada!_Explicou fazendo uma pausa._Mesmo que duvide, foi Liang quem levou ele para lá!

–Aquele velho ajudou o vovô a ir pra lá? Por que ele faria isso?_Perguntou intrigada.

–Ele não ajudou, foi Masaki quem ajudou ele...Olha se eu começar por aqui você não vai entender nada, então vamos desde o princípio como ele mesmo me contou...

###########################################################

**4 de Janeiro de 1955**

As batidas fortes na porta junto a um grito grosso e severo do lado de fora pareceu acordar um jovem rapaz de pouco mais de dezessete anos que no susto já sabia o que devia fazer. Saiu de dentro das cobertas e do enlaço de uma moça ao seu lado vestiu as calças e blusa jogadas em um canto e por fim calçando o sapato antes do senhor a fora quebrar a porta. A garota que também acordou com o barulho correu para vestir a roupa, mas seu parceiro parecia já está um passo a sua frente.

–Quando nos vemos de novo?_Perguntou a moça manhosa ao ver que ele se preparava pra pular a janela.

–Se tudo der certo... Nunca mais!_Já quase fora do quarto pendurado na janela apontou um pouco a cabeça com o olhar encabulado da jovem e completou.-Mas se serve de consolo: você é ótima no que faz!_Obvio que não seria, e também não era bem verdade, no entanto, gostava de dizer isso para todas assim tinha o sentimento que não as tinha magoado por completo. Correu por aquela rua ignorando os gritos do pai da garota com quem dormira dizendo algo como "Pega esse demônio!" e tudo que o rapaz fazia era rir.

A encrenca era sua marca registrada, de preferência que envolvia garotas que se fazia de santinhas, só que na verdade estavam longe de algo parecido. Depois de correr quase a cidade inteira chegou finalmente na sua parada em um subúrbio da cidade de Tókio.

–Quem foi a vitima dessa vez?_Perguntou o senhor que aparentava ser dono do restaurante em que ele entrou.

–Eu sou sempre a vitima Oji-san!_Com a expressão de quem tinha ouvido uma lorota continuou arrumando as mesas jogando um pano no rapaz.

Masaki havia nascido em uma família humilde, mas quando era pequeno sua mãe e seu pai decidiram ir para Hiroshima em busca de um certo parente que lhes prometeram ajudar, para o azar deles o país estava em guerra e foram para lá um mês antes de a cidade ser bombardeada. Assim quando soube da noticia seus tios resolveram tomar conta da criança que já estava com eles, uma vez que eles não tinham filhos.

Ele não deixou que esse fato de sua vida o afetasse, alegre e descontraído o rapaz não fazia planos tão prolongados por que pensar em um futuro que ainda não existe ao seu ver era burrice, viveria um dia de cada vez sem deixa que suas travessuras interferissem nos seus deveres.

–Não era para o resultado sair hoje?-Questionou uma mulher de idade ao avistar o sobrinho ajudando o marido.

–Não estou preocupado com isso tia, se você tivesse visto o tanto de gente que estava lá pra fazer a prova._Respondeu Masaki com uma expressão descontraída.

–Está sendo pessimista, além do mais você já está na idade de se virar sozinho, precisa pensar direito é ótimo com números e bastante comunicativo nunca se sabe! Tem muitas chances de passar!_E tinha razão, por trabalhar a tanto tempo atendendo as pessoas o jovem havia se tornado por necessidade uma pessoa de convivência agradável, atendia todos cordialmente e não exagerando tinha uma aparecia bem charmosa. Seus cabelos castanhos por serem bem rebeldes ele preferia deixa-los para trás, porém como toda rebeldia tinha sempre os fios que caiam sobre a testa do rapaz e outros que ficavam arrepiados, os lábios não muito rechonchudos e orbes negras bem marcantes como o fundo do mar, ele não era muito alto, mas estava perto dos um e oitenta e dois. Por conta do trabalho árduo no restaurante de faz tudo sua musculatura era bem tonificada.

–Sei disso tia, mas não quero sonhar alto, pra depois não ficar decepcionado, mas não esquente eu vou arrumar um lugar._Na verdade ele não se importava, se tratava de um concurso para ganhar uma bolsa de estudos em uma faculdade renomada em Tókio, seriam três bolsas sendo que quatro mil era o total dos que participaram.

–Pois que seja longe de Tókio, por que o que tem de pai de garotas querendo te botar pra correr não é pra qualquer um..._Murmurou antes de sair dali.

O rapaz de dezoito depois do serviço dirigiu para seu quarto um pouco frustrado, se praguejando por ter tido a brilhante idéia de contar a tia sobre o concurso. Ele não tinha esperanças, não acreditava tanto em si para acreditar que teria a grande sorte de sair com uma nota tão boa ao ponto de ser um dos selecionados. Mas o destino pensava de forma diferente e naquela mesma noite seu nome estaria entre os sete selecionados para a entrevista e receberia uma carta o endereçando ao local.

–Fique quieto!_Falou a mulher que tentava ajeitar a gravata nele.

–Tia deve ser alguma coisa errada, e se tiver outro Masaki por ai?

–Não seja tolo, apareça lá e seja agradável e convincente com eles, seu futuro depende disso._Sem querer discutir com a velha fez que sim e tomou rumo para o lugar onde precisava estar as uma da tarde. Havia quatro rapazes da sua idade na sala de espera e duas moças o curioso para ele era que nenhum dos presentes pareciam realmente serem humildes obstante para precisarem de uma bolsa. Respirou fundo com a idéia de se enturmar com os demais, obviamente se aproximou das jovens primeiramente no qual uma passava um batom e a outra decorava alguma coisa escrita no papel.

–Devia ter uma cota só para as mulheres por que é injusto ter que competir com vocês..._Murmurou se sentando no chão ao lado da cadeira da moça que se maquiava.

–O que disse?_Questionou já revoltada imaginando que estivesse sendo machista.

–Ora e você acha justo nós nesse nível de estrutura competir com pessoas tão encantadoras, pois eu acho injusto! Quando chegarmos lá na entrevista eles nem precisaram pensar direito!_Revidou sério fazendo a jovem sorrir sem graça e assim ele iniciava uma conversa sem muito futuro para ele, mas bem gratificante para ela aos poucos a outra entrou no meio e quando o assunto foi a prova fizeram os rapazes também entraram no meio.

–Você fez aquela sobre o prédio? Eu não tinha idéia de qual responder..._Murmurou um dos rapazes tendo um deles concordando.

–É sempre assim, aprendemos quanto é cinco mais cinco no colégio e nas provas exigem que calculemos a massa do sol!_Revidou Masaki fazendo os outros rirem.

–Masaki Kinomoto!_Chamou uma mulher de traje formal e óculos procurando o rapaz com os olhos.

–Sou eu!_Se levantou do chão no mesmo instante correndo até a moça.

–Você é o primeiro, me siga!_Falou séria de frente para ele.

–Até o inferno se deixar..._Brincou arrancando um sorriso do rosto da secretária que chegou a ficar rubra.

–Se comporte menino._Comentou quando se distanciaram dos demais.

–Menino não! Eu já me visto sozinho..._Caçoou em um tom infantil e baixo._...Mas pra tirar eu aceito ajuda.._Murmurou de forma sedutora fazendo a moça sorrir completamente vermelha.

–Pode entrar ali._Apontou para uma porta larga de vidro com o rosto baixo sentindo o sangue ferver.

De forma rápida transformou seu sorriso vitorioso em uma expressão neutra e mais correta frente aqueles três senhores sentados atrás de um mesa conversando distraídos entre si.

–Pode se sentar ai.

########################################################

–O vovô era tão descarado assim?_Questionou a menina deitando na cama sem tirar os olhos da avó que ria.

–Acredite quase matei ele quando me contou isso!_Respondeu brincalhona_ Mas ele não estava como todos os que foram convocados, por que ao contrário deles Masaki não pensava em nenhum momento que ganharia a bolsa, por isso respondeu as perguntas de forma calma e de acordo com ele até fez brincadeiras com a cara de um dos donos da faculdade!

–E ainda sim ganhou?

–O pior é que sim, e ele teve a cara de pau de me contar que não sabia se tinha sido a conversa ou o fato de ter dormido naquele dia com a secretaria!

–E a senhora ouvia isso de boa?_Perguntou indignada.

–Bom eu pedi pra ele ser sincero...Mas enfim deixe me continuar a historia e você vai entender por que ele me contou sem cortar os detalhes!_Tomou mais um fôlego para retomar de onde parou._O seu avô ganhou a bolsa e tentava ser um aluno normal de administração de empresas, mas acabava se tornando um infortúnio para os professores, ele era o aluno que entedia tudo, mas fazia quem ficasse perto de dele não entender nada...Ele era muito esperto, compreendia a matéria toda primeiro que todo mundo depois fazia todos se desconcentrarem em especial as garotas que acabavam reprovando por sua culpa...

###########################################################

–Você vai ter que refazer a matéria do ano passado?_Questionou a moça sentada a sua frente arrasada.

–Eu bombei Masaki, não querem nem que eu participe das aulas de finanças empresariais com vocês..._Revidou a japonesa em um bico._Pior é meu pai que vai me matar quando descobrir.

–Você se vira, não esquente com isso, seus pais são ricos..._Mirou o relógio e pegou a mochila em cima da cadeira._...Vou indo, minha aula já vai começar._Deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha e saiu dali.

A sala estava mais cheia do que o de costume, havia pessoas pelo que se lembrava não cursavam consigo e isso foi meio que um espanto para o jovem que agora teve que se sentar no fundo pela falta de lugares. Logo depois descobriu que sua turma estava tendo aulas junto ao acadêmicos de economia, pois a matéria era mesma e a faculdade estava sem salas e professores para atender todas as turmas individualmente.

Não demorou muito para Masaki fazer amizades com os acadêmicos do outro curso, sempre com um jeito despojado e comunicativo conseguia a confiança e amizade dos demais, ele sabia conversar, respeitar os pontos de vistas e argumentar de forma que não ofendia idéias opostas...Mas havia alguém naquela sala que nunca se aproximava, alguém que parecia estar sempre de cabeça baixa, que não largava o caderno e assim como entrava calado na sala saia de lá. Um rapaz de cabelos negros batendo nos ombros, olhos da mesma cor e roupas pouco convencionais. Masaki podia estar a dois meses sentado ao seu lado, porém até aquele momento não tinha percebido sua presença até o professor pedir para ele fazer par com o estrangeiro que todo mundo se recusava a fazer. Claro que ele aceitou sem nenhum problema, uma vez que também não podia ficar fazendo desfeitas com os educadores dali sendo bolsista.

–Olá, me chamo Kinomoto Masaki!_Cumprimentou chegando mas perto do garoto que se assustou um pouco, geralmente ninguém falava consigo.

–Liang Li_Revidou sério voltando seus olhos rapidamente para o livro aberto em sua mesa.

–Riang Ri?_Repetiu de forma erronia as primeiras consoantes.

–Hrhen...L, não R, mas tudo bem se não conseguir não será o primeiro..._Tentou ensinar já desistindo lembrando que sempre falavam seu nome de forma errada na lista de chamadas.

–Ohh e eu não sei o quanto isso pode ser chato?_Questionou de forma retórica._No colegial uma secretaria míope colocou Kimomoto Mazaki na minha ficha, fiquei o colegial todo sendo chamado assim, foi um desastre!_Comentou fazendo o rapaz de forma tímida sorrir._É onde...Hehrn..Eu vou acertar...R..Liang Ri?

–Uma hora você consegue!_Falou modestamente._Beijing ou Pequim como normalmente chamam no exterior, meu pai me mandou para cá, lá não tem muitas faculdades boas.

–Na China?_Ele fez que sim com a cabeça._Você mora aqui sozinho?_Ele tornou a concorda, enquanto o japonês ficou perplexo "Eu não consigo ficar sozinho nem cinco minutos e ele mora?". Só que isso não queria dizer que fazia isso por vontade própria, os acadêmicos da sua sala não eram muito amistosos e por ser estrangeiro sua situação somente piorava...Fazia tudo sozinho por que tinha que fazer, entretanto, essa realidade logo mudaria.

Liang se tornará a pessoa mais inteligente com quem o rapaz costumava conversar e seu jeito limitado só o divertia mais ainda, só que para os outros esses limites não chegar perto das garotas ou não falar sobre sua família queria dizer superioridade da sua parte e preconceito, mesmo que Masaki soubesse que não tinha nada haver com isso. O chinês era recatado, desconfiado e em alguns momentos o amigo via certo valores meio conturbados nele.

–Você é bom de conta!_Elogiou o amigo ao ver o dez enorme em sua prova.

–Eu sei, meu pai me fazia formular contas de cabeça quase cinco horas por dia._Comentou meio ressentido.

–Um 'extorquista', meus tios tinha o mesmo problema, só que graças aos céus com calculadora._Brincou._Mas um dez significa alguma coisa!

–O que?

–Que temos que comemorar! E não aceito uma desculpa dessa vez!

–Não Masaki, tenho outra prova nessa quarta.

–E eu tenho na segunda e não estou me preocupando! Vamos, um pouco de sake e algumas senhoritas mentindo aos nossos ouvidos não mata ninguém!_Ele negou mais uma vez com a cabeça já um pouco indeciso._Escuta, se você morresse amanha poderia dizer que teve diversão pra uma vida valer a pena?

–Eu não tenho vivido pra dar valor á vida..._Murmurou amargurado esquecendo que o outro ouvia.

–Então é um bom momento pra começar, não?_O chinês sorriu para o amigo se levantando dali confiante.

–Tem razão! Vamos!_Falou em voz alta frente ao rapaz que riu sem graça quando o professor tossiu fingido.

–Espero que seja lá onde vão tenha á ver com minha aula, do contrário sente se por favor Senhor Ri._Completamente envergonhado Liang sentou na cadeira dando um chute no japonês que por pouco não chorou de tanto. 'Deixa a aula terminar ai nós vamos' escreveu caçoando dele em um papel ainda rindo.

O local no qual Liang pensava que seria levado e o lugar onde Masaki o levou eram completamente diferentes, o chinês imaginava um bar com bebidas e alguns jovens jogando baralho ou qualquer jogo entre eles, porém o ambiente onde estava até tinha jogos de baralho, mas os que perdiam ficavam sem trajes, e as garotas ali pareciam querer fazer muito mais do que simplesmente mentir em seus ouvidos como o outro disseram...Tudo á seu preço. Sentaram em uma mesa pedindo uma jarra de sake, enquanto um parecia estar em casa o outro estava totalmente desconcertado fitando o chão sem coragem de mirar as jovens semi-nuas ou com os kimonos caindo o suficiente para seduzir alguns.

–Pode olhar, elas não vão te cobrar por isso..._Cochichou o amigo para o outro rindo.

–É isso que você chama de espairecer?_Questionou indignado.

–Eu chamo muitas coisas de espairecer, mas te trouxe aqui por que a bebida é mais barata, dá pra encher a cara sem se preocupar com a conta!

–Dinheiro pra mim não é problema, é só que..._Olhou em volta._...Você não entenderia.

–É um daqueles homens que gostam de homens...?_Sussurrou novamente para o rapaz que se assustou com a pergunta.

–Claro que não!

–Então chega de frescura me acompanha!_Puxou ele pelo braço até um corredor cheio de quartos e alguns com umas jovens na porta sorrindo convidativas._Rika premie esse jovem como ele merece, tirou 10 em um prova na faculdade mais bem graduada de Tókio!_A moça sorriu maliciosa pegando no braço do chinês que parecia apurado sem palavras entrando no quarto e Masaki saiu de perto levando a jarra de sake para o terraço daquele lugar.

Em menos de vinte minutos o Liang apareceu constrangido indo até o amigo e sentando ao seu lado bebendo um pouco da bebida em silêncio vendo as luzes de Tókio.

–Ou você é rápido ou prático..._Comentou o japonês depois que o outro respirou fundo.

–Não seja indecente, eu não fiz nada! Pra você isso aqui pode ser diversão, mas pra mim é coisa séria!_Retrucou abanando o rosto zangado.

–Comece a falar ou nunca vou saber, e não fale como se houvesse um problema comigo!_Revidou no mesmo tom.

–E não há? Você ilude um bando de coitadas na faculdade e vem a esses lugares e quer a que os outros concordam ser um bom habito?

–Acha que eu prefiro as coisas como estão?

–E não? Por que suas atitudes mostram uma pessoa que se vangloria por a cada dia estar com alguém diferente!

–Olha eu tenho um sonho, onde eu encontro a mulher que torna ele realidade, ela será a parte que eu não consigo ser e eu vou ver em seus olhos mais do que um motivo de ficar só com ela, mas um motivo de continuar vivo..._Tomou um gole do sake amargurado._...Só que pro meu azar tudo que aparece na minha frente é isso... E já que elas vão me usar eu vou fazer bom proveito disso!

–Quanta tolice! Você parece meu pai falando "apenas aproveite enquanto ela faz o mesmo Liang"_Imitou_ Mas eu prefiro passar um minuto de conversa com 'ela' do que fazer isso com uma desconhecida!

–Ela?_Perguntou curioso._Sua namorada?

–Não exatamente, escuta não comente isso com ninguém Masaki.

–Ora não estou entendendo.

–Minha família se preocupa muito com essa coisa de classe, e se descobrem sobre ela eu não quero nem pensar, então simplesmente finja que não exista ninguém.

–Sei, é por isso que você nunca fala sobre sua família?

–Eu queria não ter nascido nela, eu não tenho liberdade, eu não tenho vida, eu sou só o que eles decidem que eu seja! Eu nem posso amar a pessoa que eu escolho..._Murmurou amargurado tomando um gole da bebida._...Você não sabe a sorte que tem ser livre e fica desperdiçando com essas garotas!

–Temos prisões diferentes só isso..._Meio zonzo Masaki se levantou apoiando na grade._...Eu preciso ter varias mascaras no dia para agradar os demais, o que essas garotas vem é o que lhes convém e não querem saber sobre minhas outras partes, e sinceramente eu estou cansado disso, estou cansado de dizer que está tudo bem, se tudo está desabando, estou cansado de tudo._Liang levantou ficando próximo ao amigo.

–E por que não faz alguma coisa pra acabar logo com isso?

–Pelo menos motivo que você não tem coragem de dizer aos seus pais sobre sua namorada...Estou preso a isso, se eu falo algo acaba tudo, eu perco tudo, mas eu vou sair dessa e se você realmente for meu amigo te tiro dessa também..Eu tenho um plano!

–Um plano?

–Liang...Você confia em mim?_O chinês fez que sim com a cabeça, se houvesse uma saída para seu martírio ele aceitaria de olhos fechados, o japonês sorriu feliz e ainda tonto._Então comece a preparar suas palavras para pedir sua garota em casamento, por que se tudo der certo nós vamos ganhar muito dinheiro, dinheiro suficiente para não depender de mais ninguém!

###########################################################

–Então a idéia de criar as empresas Li foi do meu avô?_Perguntou a neta surpresa.

–Sim, mas no inicio não se chamava empresas Li, se chamava _Gijutsu yoi_ (Tecnologia facilita)._Explicou a velha._Na época essa coisa de nanotecnologia era uma coisa muito vaga, mas alguns acreditavam que ela poderia dar lucro, outro já não pensavam da mesma forma, e na faculdade do seu avô existia um jovem que era simplesmente fascinado por isso, e Masaki acreditava que aquilo tinha futuro sim!

–E o vovô entendia disso pra poder investir?

–Ele não estava interessado na nanotecnologia em si, e sim nas facilidades que ela causaria, maquinas que precisavam ser gigantes para funcionar serem diminuídas graças a essa tecnologia minúscula, maquinas que antes demoravam agora fossem mais rápidas! Era isso que ele queria, facilitar, ele pensava que as pessoas comprariam o tempo se precisasse e facilitar uma ação como lavar roupa ou diminuir o espaço da maquina de lavar seria algo que as pessoas não pensaria duas vezes antes de comprar e com os investimentos nas pessoas certas, com a divulgação certa, logo a Gijutsu yoi seria uma empresa multinacional!

–E ela pelo visto foi bem além...

–Exato, seu avô era muito comunicativo, ele sabia usar as palavras corretas para um negocio dar certo enquanto Liang bolava as melhores propostas para ele fazer!_Explicou animada._ Quando essa coisa do computador, celular e vídeo games começou a surgir foi como se de um dia para outro o sucesso chegasse para eles, por que eles tinham as pessoas que pensavam em métodos para facilitar esses eletrônicos e tudo que elas precisavam era alguém que acreditassem nelas e investissem!

–Vovô não tinha dinheiro como pagou elas?

–Liang pagou, ele pedia dinheiro para o pai com desculpa de ser um trabalho e aos poucos isso já nem era mais necessário! Mas o pai dele não estava gostando nada dessa auto-suficiência do filho, uma vez que ele não pedia como antes gerou desconfiança e Liang foi convocado para comparecer nas últimas férias do seu período na faculdade!

–E vovô foi junto?

###########################################################

–Ele estava estranho no telefone, tenho quase certeza que está tramando algo!_Comentou o chinês inquieto no escritório que montaram para a pequena empresa.

–Não tem muito segredo, vá lá finja e volte!

–Não é tão simples Masaki! Você não conhece minha família..._Nesse momento uma idéia brilhante surgiu na mente dele._...Já sei! Você vem comigo!

–O que? Endoido? Eu nem sei falar chinês homem!

–Mais alguns da minha família sabe falar japonês, digo que você é um amigo que me ajuda a prosperar na faculdade e como agradecimento te trouxe para apresentar a eles!

–E o que dizemos para os que trabalham aqui?

–Ahh até parece que você liga pra trabalho! Vamos faça a mala, você vem comigo meu amigo!_Bateu no ombro dele sorrindo._Quero aproveitar e já planejar tudo com Yu!_Correu dali enquanto o outro continou bebendo seu sake tranqüilo._MASAKI!_gritou lá de fora.

–Tó indo!

O japonês podia achar que Tókio era uma cidade muito cheio, mas Pequim era simplesmente lotada, havia movimento para todos os lados e as paisagens se perdiam diante tantas pessoas.

–Não sei o que eu vim fazer aqui..._Resmungou o japonês mais uma vez.

–Me ajudar, não esquente quando estiver ocupado mando alguém lhe mostrar a cidade!

–Dispenso, não gosto de ser vigiado! Só me dê os nomes e como se fala e eu me viro!_Finalmente chegaram em um local mais afastados, um templo se encontrava distante dali rodeado por varias casas._É aqui que você mora?

–É sim, bem vindo a região Li!_Era como uma cidade dentro de outra cidade, um muro enorme separava as casas das demais de Pequim, o templo bem decorado e impecável ficava no meio dessa pequena cidade. As pessoas se juntavam fazendo referencia ao rapaz que chegara agora vestido seu pien-fu elegante, enquanto seu amigo não queria nem saber de vestir essas coisas, gostava das roupas ocidentais. Um senhor os esperavam na entrada do templo ao lado de um mulher que permaneceu a todo momento com a cabeça baixa. Uma conversa entre pai e filho se iniciou para a infelicidade do japonês curioso nada era dito em seu idioma.

–Quando pretende procurar a garota?_Perguntou quando entraram em um quarto á sós.

–Calado Masaki, não toque nesse assunto aqui!_Revidou o rapaz olhando para os lados._Essa tarde ainda tenho uma reunião com os anciões, amanhã eu vou atrás dela, mas lembre-se...Nem um piu sobre isso, essas paredes aqui ouvem.

–Desculpa perguntar isso Liang, mas sua família é sempre assim?_Questionou curioso.

–Assim como?

–Frios, distantes...Até minha tia que nem gosta muito de mim fica mais feliz que sua mãe quando me vê no final de semana!_O chinês engoliu seco tristonho.

–Ninguém aqui tem vontade própria...Pra mim a família Li deixou de ser uma família tem tempo.

–Suspeitei..._Disse um pouco sem graça pela confissão do amigo._...O dinheiro quebra qualquer laço...Mas enfim, eu vou com você amanha conhecer á...?

–Não, eu tenho um plano melhor! Você vai visitar qualquer lugar turístico aqui, e eu vou fingir que vou com você pra te mostrar a cidade, então enquanto eles pensam que estou te mostrando Pequim eu vou estar com ela!

–Ahh entendi isso é vingança pelas vezes que te fiz ficar na espera enquanto eu me divertia, não é?_Liang riu do jeito que Masaki fingiu estar zangado.

O dia seguinte para Masaki estava sendo pior do que o anterior, a única pessoa que falava com ele era o amigo, a comida não era das melhores e ficar em um quarto o dia inteiro esperando Liang se decidir era tedioso. Deu graças quando ele acenou para saírem dali uma vez que precisava da autorização do pai para sair da região dos Li e caminhar pela cidade. O japonês não podia acreditar no que via, Liang o havia tirado de um templo para ir para outro, o amigo certamente não tinha noção de diversão e assim que o deixou lá mandou que o esperasse enquanto ia atrás de sua tão amada Yu. Por um longo tempo sentou na escadaria do local vendo as pessoas passarem de um lado para o outro, conversaria se pudesse, porém quem ali falava sua língua? E foi então que percebeu que poderia se divertir, diria o que fosse para eles já que não o entenderiam.

Um grupo de meninas subia para adentrar no templo, bonitas e bem vestidas e pele branca como porcelana. As seguiu até onde elas finalmente pararam e pareceram trocar palavras umas com as outras olhando para o lado como se esperassem alguém.

–É a primeira vez que vejo garotas tão bonitas reunidas juntas, parece até um encontro de ninfas!_Elas fitaram o rapaz alto de sorriso bonito, mas para infelicidade nenhuma delas entendeu nada.

–_W__ǒ__ bù míngbái n__ǐ__ shuō shénme!_(Eu não compreendi o que você disse)_Respondeu uma delas enquanto as outras diziam também não ter entendido.

–Oh tão bonitas e de voz tão doce, certamente são ninfas que embelezam qualquer jardim!_Elas sorriram mais uma vez sem graça até uma figura aparecer atrás do rapaz._Que pena que não me entendem, seria capaz de jurar amor a cada uma se pudesse ter um pouco do tempo de vocês!

–Pois para o seu azar a irmã mais velha delas fala quatro línguas! Francamente e eu pensava que americanos eram descarados!_Ele virou brutalmente assustado com a voz suave e meio grave atrás de si, a tal figura era tão graciosa quanto as meninas ali. Vestida em um pien-fu avermelhado e desenhos um tanto até surrealistas, entretanto, bastante elegante estampado em uma jovem de olhar forte e cabelos negros presos á um enfeite de uma flor vermelha e outras pequenas brancas misturado a um ouro que firmava em suas mechas, e uns pequenos fios de outro caindo fazendo a nuca se torna um charme perto dele.

Masaki não tinha palavras, os olhos escuros daquela moça lhe miravam com tanta intensidade que chegou a ficar constrangido como se estivesse sendo exposto, se amaldiçoou por ela ter ouvido ele brincar daquela maneira logo com suas irmãs, porém sentiu um frio percorrer sua barriga e espinha quando notou que ELA falava seu idioma, aquela mulher tão deslumbrante o entendia e isso para ele já era um caminho andando.

–Eu também ficaria calado no seu lugar!_Disse impassível fitando as irmãs que não gostaram nada do tom que a moça usara com um homem tão bonito._ _Xiànzài qùle!(Vão já pra dentro!)__Gritou para as meninas que foram contrariadas, voltasse para ele nem um pouco contente._Que eu não veja o senhor fazendo gracinhas para minhas irmãs novamente ou da próxima vez vai se entender com os capangas do meu pai!

–Isso será um enorme prazer!_Retrucou ele um pouco abobado.

–...Pois bem então!_Revidou sem graça acreditando que ele contestaria, iria seguir junto á elas se o japonês não segurasse seu braço.

–Alguém já lhe disse que parece uma flor selvagem do campo?_Na verdade não era uma cantada, Masaki realmente achou que o modo como agia nesse instante fosse algo desse tipo.

–Eu por acaso não fui clara o suficiente agora pouco?_Soltou seu braço constrangida pela audácia.

–Foi bastante clara, não chegarei perto de suas irmãs nunca mais, só que não combinamos sobre eu não me aproximar da senhorita._Ela sorriu zombeteira.

–Claro é mais fácil dar em cima de quem fala sua língua!

–Eu aprenderia a sua se fosse preciso para termos um dialogo como esse...Santo Deus eu aprenderia todo dialeto do mundo se fosse necessário para conversar um pouco que fosse com a senhorita!

–Ohh guarde suas juras para outra senhor, eu não sou tola como as meninas pra quem o senhor diz isso..._Ia seguir novamente seu caminho mais Masaki pulou na sua frente novamente com o mesmo olhar encantado.

–Comecei a me arrepender nesse exato momento de qualquer coisa que eu disse para outra, pois garanto que é a primeira vez que as palavras fazem tanto sentido pra mim!

–Que audácia! Saiba que sou comprometida!_O japonês fechou a cara no mesmo instante tristonho com uma pergunta lhe torturando nesse momento.

–Você o ama?_ A moça abriu a boca para falar, mas a mentira simplesmente não conseguiu sair enquanto ficava rubra perante aquele sorriso aliviado que o rapaz lhe lançou.

–Ora o senhor já me tomou tempo suficiente! E isso não é da sua conta!_O empurrou para um lado, porém Masaki a seguiu até dentro do templo.

–Costuma sempre vir aqui?_Perguntou em um sussurro notando que algumas pessoas estavam ali.

–Já lhe disse senhor isso não é da vossa conta, pare de me seguir!

–Qual seu nome?_Perguntou ignorando o que ela dissera.

–Quanta insistência! Tem muitas chinesas por ai, vá cortejar elas!_Masaki sorriu deslumbrado com seu jeito mimado.

–Já não existe outras mulheres para mim..._Ela o fitou zangada.

–Há dois minutos atrás tinha um monte de ninfas!_Comentou indignada com a voz alterada e apressando os passos.

–A rainha delas me enfeitiçou, agora não existe mais elas...Só você._Apesar de não acreditar em suas palavras algo no olhar daquele rapaz a prendia como se a forçasse a crer, seu rosto branco pelo pó e sua própria naturalidade agora tomou um tom rubro como sua roupa, ela não parou subitamente frente a ele incrédula, mas logo recobrou a postura séria.

–O senhor já está abusando!_Andou mais de pressa sem evitar que ele a seguisse e segurasse seu braço a puxando para um canto.

–Diga-me a que horas posso encontrá-la aqui novamente?_Segurou os seus ombros firmes para que não fugisse sem dar a resposta, por enquanto era tudo que precisava saber, que teria a chance de vê-la novamente.

–Eu moro aqui! Solte-me!_Assustada com a aproximação disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, ao notar o que dissera tapou a boca no mesmo instante, se livrou rapidamente das mãos dele e dessa vez saiu correndo da sua vista indo para o local onde deveria estar nesse momento. Porém para Masaki isso já bastava por enquanto, nome e conhecimentos futuros viriam com o tempo e um dia...Bom isso ninguém poderia prever.

Demorou um pouco para os amigos se encontrarem, Liang por quase teve um colapso preocupado com o rapaz que sumira e achar ele numa cidade tão grande seria uma tarefa impossível. Voltaram os dois para a região dos Li exaustos, ainda que um deles estivesse amargurado o outro parecia estar nas nuvens. Quando ficaram a sós um podia finalmente desabafar com o outro, mesmo que um preferia sonhar.

–Deu tudo errado Masaki, Yu não quer nem ver minha cara! O que eu faço?_O japonês continuou deitado mirando o céu de um janela._Masaki eu estou falando com você!

–Hun? Ahh me desculpe, estava distraído!_Respondeu sorrindo tontamente sem mirar o amigo.

–Sei, o que você tem? Está assim desde que voltamos..._O japonês se levantou e começou a dançar no espaço que tinha no quarto._..Você bebeu?

–Não, digamos que só estou apaixonado pelas belezas da China!_Ele pegou no braço do amigo e começou a girar junto com ele._Ahh meu caro vida finalmente sorriu pra mim!_Enraivecido o chinês se livrou dele e sentou na cama.

–Para com isso Masaki! Eu aqui estou cheio de problemas e você vem com essa conversa tola, já até imagino que tem mulher no meio! Tenha santa paciência!

–Ora larga de ser egoísta! Seus problemas por acaso são mais importantes do que os meus?

–Não, mas são mais difíceis de resolver!

–Não tem nada difícil, você que é um covarde e não sabe encarar as coisas como se deve!_Agora ele estava zangada e se jogou na outra cama.

–Você não entende, Yu está com raiva de mim, meu pai espalhou pra China inteira que eu estou comprometido...Eu não sei o que fazer!

–Está quebrando a cabeça atoa, diga a ela que espere só mais um pouco e voltará para buscá-la para se casarem, mas faça um pedido mais apaixonado, você com essa cara de 'tenho medo do meu pai' não vai ajudar em nada para convencê-la!_Reaprendeu Liang que sorriu sem graça.

–Amanhã vou lá falar com ela novamente, talvez eu leve flores para amenizar um pouco sua raiva.

–Perfeito!_Gritou o rapaz alegre.

–Está mais animado do que o de costuma quando se apega a uma garota, o que foi dessa vez?

–Ohh meu amigo, dessa vez é diferente! Ela é excepcional, é ela que espero que me dê filhos e faça parte do meus sonhos!_Falou de forma encantada._Me deixe no mesmo templo de ontem!

–Ela fala japonês? É uma dessas garotas que acompanha os turistas?

–Duvido muito, mas ela me disse que mora lá no templo!_Sentou na cama fitando o amigo que fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

–Ela mora lá?_O rapaz fez que sim._Então esqueça Masaki! Ela não serve pra você!

–Que historia é essa? E por que não?

–Masaki as únicas garotas que moram em templos aqui na China são noivas de porte...Vamos dizer que são meninas com pedigree, se envolver com um estrangeiro é considerado ofensa e se uma garota trás desonra ela tem o pior destino de todas! Não se meta com essa jovem!

–Olha só quem quer falar de desonra, logo o homem que está correndo atrás de uma filha de agricultor!

–É diferente! Eu amo Yu!

–Ora essa, eu também amo ela!

–Ela? Santo céu, você nem sabe o nome dela?_Perguntou indignado._Mas é claro você a conheceu hoje, deixe de besteiras Masaki! Esqueça ela, por que se ela mora onde disse, é demais pra você!_Como quem nem estava ouvindo o japonês voltou a se deitar.

–Pouco me importa sua advertência, como você mesmo disse tem seus problemas, pense neles e deixe que eu consigo cuidar dos meus sozinho!

–Louco! Vai destruir a vida dela se envolver com ela!

–Eu vou me casar com ela!

–Você a conheceu hoje! Não devia nem tocar na palavra amor em tão pouco tempo.

–Algumas coisas a gente compreende de cara! Estou dizendo meu amigo, ela é a garota que completa meu sonho! E amanhã descubro o nome dela se isso te incomoda tanto!

–Nem, eu não quero me meter na sua encrenca!

###########################################################

–Minha nossa! O vovô já estava assim no primeiro dia?_A velha riu concordando.

–Para mim isso foi por que ele nunca tinha levado um fora! Mas se quer saber eu também naquela noite não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido, claro muitos outros homens me cortejavam, porém Masaki falou de um jeito, se aproximou de um jeito, me olhava de um jeito...Foi tudo assustadoramente diferente pra mim!

–E o vovô era bonito?

–Bonito era apelido, ele tinha um porte forte, os cabelos sempre penteados para trás e um sorriso bem marcante...Mas a primeiro momento o que tinha me chamado atenção mesmo era sua voz, o modo como as palavras soavam de sua boca era ao mesmo tempo que divertidas, sedutoras e convincentes! Depois que ele me contou a historia, não achei tão surpreendente algumas pessoas caírem tão fácil na sua conversa...Mas deixe me voltar de onde parei!_Retomou o fôlego se recordando de onde parara._No outro dia eu sinceramente não esperava vê-lo, por que na minha mente esses mulherengos quando não conseguiam algo com umas partiam logo para outra, por isso fiquei mais tranqüila quanto a vagar pelo templo e fora.

–E você não tinha que ficar com suas irmãs?

–Não, eu tinha dezessete anos, já tinha feito tudo que precisava, ficava no templo para ajudá-las a pedido do meu pai! Por isso quando elas tinham as aulas eu ficava de bobeira lendo um livro, com a única sina de esperar meu pai achar um noivo bom suficiente para mim!

–Rico o suficiente ne?_Questionou desgostosa.

–É basicamente, por isso naquela tarde fui até uma barraca bem próxima a onde morava que vendia um doce para saborear e eis que o inesperado me aparecer...

###########################################################

–Daria o céus se fosse preciso para ser esse doce..._A menina deu um pulo assustada com a voz sussurrada em seu ouvido.

–Argh meu senhor o que faz aqui? Me assustou!_Ele sorriu modesto de volta se aproximando.

–Como se eu precisasse responder essa pergunta, sobre o susto tenha como vingança por ontem!_Ela o mirou confusa.

–Ontem? Ora ninguém mandou ficar distraído enquanto fazia o que não devia!_Revisou brava.

–De fato, mas meu maior susto foi descobrir que alguém tão graciosa podia se comunicar comigo!_Ela lançou uma expressão de desdém terminando de comer o alimento e fazendo menção de sair.

–Gosta mesmo de desperdiça palavras com os outros não é?_Disse quando viu que ele a seguiria novamente.

–Usarei quantas forem precisas para que em uma possa notar a sinceridade de todas!

–Eu devo ter feito algo grave na vida passada para merecer alguém tão impertinente quanto você!

–Pois eu penso ter sido alguém maravilhosa, para vir nessa tão perfeita quanto uma deusa!_Replicou prontamente, mas qualquer coisa que dizia entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro dela._Confesso que no meu mais intimo é você a jovem de meus sonhos!_Falou sem mais delongas não agradando muito a moça.

–Por favor, não me idealize, nesse ritmo lhe garanto que cometerá um enorme engano, para ser franca com o senhor nada mais me irrita do que galanteios fajutos!_Disse com a voz grave e bem séria.

–Pois quem se engana é você se acha que estou mentindo! A senhorita me preenche de tal forma que nem imagina.

–Ohh por favor...Me poupe disso meu senhor, nem o conheço nem o senhor a mim, e ao contrário de sua fantasiosa imaginação eu estou longe de ser a carinhosa moça recatada, por que se você falar o que não deve dizer eu digo ao senhor o que não quer ouvir!_Ele se surpreendeu um pouco com suas palavras duras, mas isso o encantou mais ainda.

–Fala como se fosse uma pessoa ruim?

–Eu sou mais do que osolhos dos homens conseguem ver, posso estar aqui bem maquiada e vestida diante de ti, afinal eu tenho uma vida que às vezes precisa ser bem requintada, mas saiba que essa beleza não dura o tempo inteiro..._ Sua intenção era espantar, mas o modo como contou aquilo só o deslumbrou mais.

–A mais graciosa das flores se fecha a noite para que somente o sol deslumbre de sua beleza!_Disse em um tom poético.

–Você não está entendendo, não é mesmo?_Ela cansou daquela conversa e tentou ir para o templo a cima.

–Pelo contrário, se estou falando com você nesse momento é por que quero conhecer essa rainha das ninfas que tão poucas pessoas têm o privilégio de conhecer!_Ela parou subitamente já bem irritada.

–As garotas com quem você sai engole isso? Devia mudar o contexto de suas palavras ou será que isso põe em risco seu galanteio? Poderia procurar algo mais útil pra fazer ao invés de ficar correndo atrás de alguém pra encher a paciência!_Disse agora de forma rude e no mesmo instante voltando a subir as escadas.

–Veja só já descobri algo sobre você, minha rainha é sincera e pelo visto não gosta de melosidades!_ "Sua rainha?" cogitou nervosa na mente descendo os degraus até ele.

–A rainha aqui também chora, sente, sofre, sonha, tem vontades, berra e fala palavrão!_Dizia em voz alta nervosa frente a ele._A rainha aqui também mente, encrenca, briga, tem preguiça, se irrita e perde a cabeça! Por isso para de falar como se eu fosse uma boneca de uma vitrine daquelas que você puxa a cordinha e só ouve o mandaram dizer!_Enquanto ela já estava vermelha de raiva Masaki simplesmente sorriu calmo para ela o que curiosamente a enfureceu mais.

–Eu soube no momento que a vi que era uma pessoa estourada!

–Eu não sou estourada, você que é insuportável!_Voltou a percorrer para dentro do templo.

–Como espera que as pessoas vejam uma coisa que você não transparece?_Ignorou o que ela falou a fazendo parar e olhar para ele.

–Só por que não quero jogar conversa com você não significa que faço o mesmo com os outros! O que o senhor quer não estou apta a lhe oferecer, por isso pare de perder seu tempo comigo!

–Você acabou de me dizer para não julgá-la e está me julgando?_Depois disso a moça não conseguiu achar uma resposta aderente à pergunta, decidiu repentinamente comer outro doce, uma desculpa inconscientemente para recomeçar o assunto. _Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

–Depende de que nível é esse pessoal!_Revidou de boca cheia sentada em uma mesa frente a barraca de doces.

–Já chegou a ver a pessoa com quem está comprometida?_Questionou de forma bem suave para que ela não se constrangesse.

–Não, quem mexe com o acordo é o meu pai! Pra que quer saber?

–Só estava pensando o quão nossos sentimentos são miseráveis nesse momento, deviam ser o maior motivo de uma união e se tornam uma questão de aprendizado, ou você aprende a gostar ou morre odiando a pessoa com quem vive.

–Não existe uma escolha meu senhor, ainda mais pra mim que sou mulher! Mas se eu puder honrar minha família já será um motivo de felicidade!

–Pensei que não fosse uma boneca que repete o que os outros mandam..._Ela o mirou surpresa e um pouco ofendida.

–Ora ninguém me...

–A ganância engole os valores mais bonitos de uma descendência, você seria só mais um vitima da ilusão de que o amor se aprende e não se recebe._Preferiu mais uma vez fica em silêncio enquanto ele a fitava sem desviar o olhar._Pretende se casar mesmo assim?

–Já disse, não é uma questão de querer! Afinal o que o SENHOR pretende com esses assuntos? Por que se engana se pensa que vou cair na sua lábia de que me mostrará o amor quando na verdade não quer mais do que me levar pra o senhor sabe onde!_Disse impaciente enquanto ele ria dela.

–Eu sempre tive um sonho, um sonho onde eu encontrasse uma jovem que...

–Pode parar por ai!_Ela acenou com a mão o interrompendo._Entre viver o sonho do senhor e o do meu pai, prefiro o do meu pai! Falou, falou, mas é egoísta como todos os homens!_Dessa vez se levantou já não querendo ouvir mais nada.

–Não, espere, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!_Mas ela já estava distante ainda que chegasse perto ela não pararia para lhe dar atenção e isso fazia seu coração se apertar.

–Não me importa, amanhã nem sairei do templo, por isso não perca seu tempo vindo aqui!

–Entendi, te procurarei lá dentro então!_Gritou para ela que estava longe.

Liang resmungava, resmungava e resmungava sobre algo que Masaki sinceramente nem estava ouvindo, pegou a jarra de bebida que comprou quando esteve pela cidade e começou já a se embriagar deprimido. Em alguns dias partiria e nem a simpatia de sua amada havia ganhado, e perto dela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma frase que fosse funcionar com ela...Ele não conseguia pensar direito essa era a verdade, seu corpo doía, sua garganta entalava, seu coração palpitava e ele não sabia o que fazer com isso.

–Eu disse a ela que quando voltarmos a levaríamos, mas Yu pareceu tão desacreditada!_Ele mirou o amigo que estava jogado na cama enchendo a cara._Masaki não é um bom momento pra beber desse jeito.

–Eu tenho um sonho, eu encontrei a garota que o torna realidade e agora não sei como emendá-los, ela não gosta de mim..._Terminou de virar a jarra dizendo infantil.

–Ainda a moça do templo? Poxa eu avisei que não eram do seu tipo meu amigo, elas só se casam com pessoas que tem posição, sobrenome e dinheiro! E o que você tem, dois tios que nem tem seu sobrenome no subúrbio de Tókio! Não terminou o curso de administração e nossa empresa ta crescendo, mas não é conhecida mundialmente pra dizer que tem uma posição. Desista Masaki você não tem o que ela quer._Tentou ser sincero para que o japonês pudesse ver o ponto de vista dele.

–O que você supõe que as pessoas querem e o que elas querem de verdade são coisas totalmente diferentes!_Falou meio zonzo levantando decidido._Amanhã vou propor tudo de uma vez, vou dizer quais minhas intenções e pedir a ela para fugir comigo!_Ele se desequilibrou e Liang o ajudou a deitar novamente.

–É, você já está bêbado..._Masaki pegou a coberta se embrulhando infantilmente.

–Meu coração dói, minhas pernas se desequilibram e eu já ficaria feliz de fechas os olhos e somente sentir a presença dela perto de mim...Te garanto que o efeito do álcool não faz isso..._Murmurou sentindo o sono chegar.

–E vai se apaixonar logo por quem não pode, sinceramente é típico de você meu amigo..._Revidou voltando para sua cama dando por fim naquela noite.

Mais um dia naquela cidade infestada de pessoas, depois de acordar tarde o japonês estava com a cabeça latejando de dor, maldita hora quando mandou o sake goela baixo sem pensar nas conseqüências, e mais um vez como sempre fazia prometeu para si não beber desse jeito novamente. Liang tinha uma reunião mais tarde, porém também queria ver sua amada e assim ele teve uma idéia, iria com Masaki até lá, mas voltaria mais cedo já imaginando que o amigo não sairia de perto da tal menina sem pelo menos meia hora de conversa, depois daria um papel para ele voltar tranquilamente para região dos Li. De ressaca e com aquele sol quente batendo em sua cabeça, o rapaz mal conseguiu subir as escadarias para adentrar até o templo e mesmo quando entrou lá dentro sentiu o mundo girar e aos poucos escurecer até completamente se apagar.

Quando abriu os olhos estava deitado no futon em um quarto amplo qualquer uma senhora de idade permanecia ao seu lado lhe fitando preocupada. Ela falou algumas coisas em seu idioma que o rapaz não pode entender.

–Eu não falo sua língua minha senhora!_Tentou explicar tirando o pano umedecido de sua testa._Agradeço por ter cuidado de mim!_Se reverenciou sem que nenhum pudesse entender o outro e assim saiu dali. Fora do quarto encontrou outro problema estava em um corredor com varias portas e nenhuma parecia à saída. Percorreu por todo lugar e quanto mais procurasse o lado de fora mais parecia estar dentro, e não adiantava tentar questionar o que ali estavam ninguém o entenderiam.

Já cansado de ficar dando voltas ao se recostar contra a parede uma música suave de um instrumento provavelmente de cordas soou por onde estava, apontando uma direção talvez não a que procurava, mas ao seguir aquela música notou ser a que queria. Pois lá em um jardim isolada das outras meninas estava uma jovem tocando o _pipa_ de olhos fechados sentindo a melodia traspassar de sua mente para as mãos que tocavam delicadamente cada fio. Vagarosamente o japonês sem fazer o menor ruído se sentou na grama um pouco distante admirando além do som, mas moça que tocava com tanto fervor, seu coração se apertou mais uma vez, as palavras de Liang pareceram fazer sentindo, sentiu se pequeno e insignificante perto de alguém tão graciosa. Quando a melodia terminou e ela abriu os olhos vendo a figura novamente de um homem que mais um vez não esperava ver.

–Pelos céus!_Exclamou assustada._Senhor o que está fazendo aqui? Como me achou?

–Shh calma... _Falou suave._Eu me perdi pelo templo e olha só onde o destino me mandou!_Ela deixou o instrumento de lado desgostosa das palavras dela.

–O senhor não tem limites?

–Tenho até demais e disso a senhorita não pode descordar!

–Se está perdido realmente, venha comigo o levarei até a entrada!_Falou o ignorando enquanto era seguida por ele.

–Por que este lugar está tão vazio?

–As noivas de porte estão em aula no outro pátio e a entrada aqui onde está só é permitido nos finais de semana e feriados!_Revidou impassível enquanto ele cogitava 'estamos sozinhos?' Ao realizar isso segurou seu braço a prensando contra a parede._O que pensa que está fazendo?_Perguntou assustada.

–Shh, por favor, se acalme, eu jamais faria mal a senhorita, só preciso de um pouco de seu tempo e de confiança..._Aproximou seu rosto bem perto ao dela sentindo seu aroma delicado em uma pele tão macia que parecia errado toca-la e na verdade era._Por tantos anos eu vivo em uma realidade vazia imaginando um sonho que nunca se realiza, até encontra-la e parecer tudo ser possível, em nenhum momento pensei em censurá-la, ser somente você será obstante pra mim enquanto eu posso tentar ser o que tanto sonha realidade..._Sussurrou em seu ouvido deixando a chinesa completamente rubra.

–Meu senhor, por favor... Eu..Já disse que..._Gaguejou incerta do que diria realmente._...Eu sou comprometida!

–Você não o conhece, quem lhe garante que será amada como merece?

–Não sei o que pretende com toda essa lorota!_Replicou nervosamente envergonhada.

–Se me permitir juntar nossos sonhos e torna-los realidade..._Ele tocou de leve seus ombros a fazendo arrepiar confusa._Prometo nunca decepcioná-la se casar comigo.

–Casar me com o senhor?_Ela o empurrou respirando fundo tentando espantar toda aquela tensão._Enlouqueceu? Você é japonês e qual seria o tamanho da sua da sua família você sua mãe e seu pai?_Perguntou em um tom zombeteiro.

–Pra falar a verdade só sobrou eu de Kinomoto, meus pais morreram na guerra._Retrucou no mesmo tom ajeitando a blusa recuperando o fôlego.

–Ah...Eu sinto muito, não queria ser insensível..._Murmurou sem graça.

–Tudo bem, pretendo fazer mais Kinomotos com você!_Envergonhada ela começou a caminhar depressa._Por que o espanto? Eu juro a você que sua felicidade será minha prioridade!_A impediu de seguir ficando em sua frente.

–Você não conhece muito bem a nossa cultura não é? Sabe o que aconteceria comigo?

–Qual o pior, viver uma vida infeliz ou morrer tentando ser feliz?_Tocou seu rosto a induzindo a mirar em seu olhos._Eu á protegerei de tudo e de todos, viveríamos uma vida simples, mas cheia de alegrias!_Abaixou um pouco para ficar do mesmo tamanho que ela com os lábios tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração nervosa liberada por ela._Eu á amarei do modo como desejar e ain..._Antes que terminasse qualquer que fosse sua frase a moça pouco mais baixa que si grudou em seu pescoço dando fim aquele curto espaço torturante que ele colocará, ela realmente tinha suas vontades e nesse momento ele se questionou quem seria ele para contradizer. O jeito desajeitado que ela pressionava seu lábios no dele dedurou a sua inexperiência para o japonês que a guiou nos passos a seguir, a abraçou pela cintura voltando a ficar ereto a tirando do chão dando passos lentos até encontrar a parede atrás dele para não se desequilibrar. Mesmo sendo um beijo inocente, Masaki sentiu o corpo ferver, seu coração já não doía, entretanto ao invés disso palpitava tão forte que o sentia pela garganta.

###########################################################

–Você agarrou o vovô assim sem mais nem menos?_Perguntou a neta rindo.

–Como sem mais nem menos, ele ficou quase colado em mim, com a boca frente a meus olhos sussurrando e me provocando, eu já nem estava ouvindo o que dizia! Nunca tinha beijado um homem na minha vida, mas aquele instinto falou mais auto do que a razão!

–E depois?

–Ora parei quando fiquei sem ar, precisei dar alguns tapas nele para me soltar!_Contou sorrindo._Eu nem sabia o que tinha feito, poderia ser morta por aquilo, mas eu tinha gostado tanto que já cogitava se ele ia vir no dia seguinte...Mas as coisas não seriam tão rápidas assim.

–Como assim?

–No mesmo o anuncio do casamento de Liang saiu, uma coisa que nem ele esperava, o casamento entre ele e a outra seria em menos de três meses! E ele não acreditava estar instável o suficiente para fugir com a outra e foi ai que seu avô precisou agir novamente ao socorro daquele medroso.

–E qual era o plano?

–Muito simples, a empresa que eles criaram era completamente auto-suficiente, porém não gerava lucros altos instantâneos, então eles vamos dizer que rachariam uma parte para venderem e obterem dinheiro rápido, assim Liang teria condições de buscar, pagar e voltar com Yu, e seu avô tinha a intenção de que eu fosse junto, o que eles não esperavam era que quando chegasse lá suas partes estivessem valendo tanto, a demanda nesse tempo para a tecnologia era demais principalmente fora do país._Explicou ela séria._Para não deixarem de serem os patrões 65% da empresa era deles e os 35% seria de quem comprasse e isso já foi o suficiente e sobrou para construir essa casa aqui!

–Aqui? O vovô já morou aqui? E quando eles pretendiam voltar?

–Já sim, ele era dono também, mas abriu mão...Em dois meses combinaram de voltar, Liang já teria que ter coragem para enfrentar o pai e eu precisava dar uma resposta por que seu avô um dia antes de rir disse que voltaria para me buscar e que se eu quisesse que estivesse pronta para fugir com ele!

–E você foi sem medo?

–Medo eu tinha, mas os dois meses sem ele para me encher a paciência estava sendo tortuosos e no fundo eu gostava daquele rapaz persistente...O suficiente para ter coragem pra fugir._Ela fitou o nada se lembrando.

###########################################################

–Está tremendo? Fique calma, meu amigo cuidou da sua identidade!_Disse o japonês contente por ver que ela consigo, ela já não teria opção estavam em Hong Kong para pegar um navio, por que eles tinham menos requerimentos.

–Isso é loucura, mas é bom que você faça isso valer a pena!_Revidou ela sorrindo ainda com medo entrando na enorme embarcação.

–A propósito..._Segurou sua mão entrando junto á ela._...Meu nome é Masaki!

–Mingmei Feng!_Retrucou nem um pouco aliviada por só agora saber o nome do seu futuro marido, só se acalmou por pensar que não seria diferente na china. Sentaram um banco no convés esperando o tal amigo do japonês que logo apontou ao lado de um jovem de roupas simples e sorriso modesto e calma, bem diferente da elegante ao seu lado nervosa e tremula.

–Liang até que enfim!_Ele fitou a moça que o cumprimentou com o olhar._Então essa é a famosa Yu?

–E você o famoso Masaki!_Respondeu ela singela._E essa jovem quem é?_Questionou para menina apurada no banco se sentando ao lado dela.

–Oh sou Mingmei Feng!_Murmurou fazendo somente ela ouvir.

–Feng? Dos Feng em Pequim?_Ela fez sinal de silêncio para ela amedrontada._Um li e um Feng fugindo? Isso certamente é algo em incomum..._Ela apontara para seu noivo e para ela, fazendo a menina se levantar assustada frente á Liang que também pareceu espantado.

–Você é um Li? Você é uma Feng?_Se questionaram ao mesmo tempo logo fitando Masaki que estava perto.

–Você é louco! Tem idéia do que vão fazer se imaginarem que fugi com ele (a)?_Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo novamente fazendo o rapaz gargalhar.

–Pelo visto eu e Yu somos os únicos que sabemos o preço da felicidade!_Comentou pegando a sua chinesa no colo e a rodopiando enquanto Liang se distanciava para se sentar ao lado da sua.

–Maluco._Bufou recebendo o sorriso da moça de volta.

Quando acertaram tudo sobre a passagem Masaki caminhou junto a Mingmei para o quarto onde dizia na passagem, ele se sentia alegre e resolvido, porém ela ainda estava nervosa e com a resposta na ponta da língua se ele tentasse algo.

–Oh meu Deus que loucura que eu vim fazer..._Murmurou para si apavorada.

–Deixe disso, finalmente estamos só eu e você..._Se aproximou sendo barrado pela pequenina mão e um olhar sério.

–No meu sonho esse tipo de intimidade só ocorre depois do casamento e nós ainda não casamos! Ohh O que eu estou dizendo, você vai me jogar na primeira casa de tolerância que encontrar no Japão!

–Eu? Jamais! Poxa, ainda não acredita em mim?_Sentou na cama de frente para ela.

–Eu nem te conheço! Vim saber o seu nome agora pouco! Como posso acreditar?

–Eu sou um livro aberto, me pergunte o que quiser! Só...Não diga que está arrependida._Já que não tinha volta ela tentaria fazer isso dar certo.

–Já que não somos casados e nada vai acontecer hoje, me conte tudo e depois EU te conto tudo sobre mim...Sem excluir detalhes!_Advertiu o fitando séria segurando suas mãos.

–Tudinho? Sem tirar os detalhes?_Ela fez que sim, então ele respirou fundo e começou.

**Dois minutos depois**

–Você fez isso? Enganou aquelas coitadas e ainda teve a cara de...Argh mais que droga eu tinha na cabeça quando cai nessa também!_Dizia nervosa dando voltas pelo quarto.

–Hey calma!

–Calma? Era isso que você pretendia fazer com as minhas irmãs?

–Era._Disse sincero, Mingmei pulou encima dele dando alguns socos não tão fortes quanto merecia.

–Seu canalha! E ainda tem coragem de confessar!_Em um só momento ele fez ela ficar por baixo de si imóvel com seu braço sendo segurados com uma mão.

–Fica calma Mingmei, eu sempre tive uma vida muito vazia era minha forma de fugir disso, entenda, se eu fosse fazer o mesmo com você não estaria aqui lhe dando explicações...Eu amo você e é isso que a difere das outras, você é simplesmente o suficiente, só de olhar para você já me vale um dia ganho...Agora tenha calma e ouça tudo como se fosse uma historia sem me discriminar certo?

–Sai de cima de mim seu brutamonte!_Ele gargalhou as soltando, mas não deixando que se distanciasse.

–Eu vou poder continuar ou quer continuar a me bater? Por que sinceramente...eu até gosto..._Deu uma piscadela para ela que se enrubesceu.

–Pervertido! Mas ande continua a contar sobre sua vida boemia!

Quando chegaram na mansão que eles mandaram fazer, nela ainda faltava alguns moveis e decorações, mas os cômodos principais já estavam prontos, os dois esperavam que elas pudessem dar seu toque feminino.

–Eu pensei que você fosse pobre._Comentou Mingmei agora com o novo nome de Sonomi Kinomoto.

–Eu nunca disse que era, só que essa era intenção..._Ele fez ela se apoiar em seu braço seguindo para o andar de cima.

–Queria uma prova?

–Queria que fizesse a escolha certa._Animada ela correu na frente procurando o melhor quarto, uma das portas levava a um andar de cima em um quarto amplo e bastante luxuoso, mas ele já estava com duas pessoas dentro.

–Saia Li esse aqui é meu e do Masaki!_Ordenou para o chinês que a mirou incrédulo.

–Nem pensar, nós chegamos primeiro!

–Ora essa, não tem nada de chegar primeiro não, nós temos mais direito!

–Tem por quê?

–Masaki trabalha mais do que você!

–Ele dorme até meio dia, chega atrasado no trabalho e isso quando vai!

–Pois nem eu nem ele saímos daqui não é Masaki?_Disse pulando em cima da cama fazendo o chinês ir para lá também enquanto o japonês e a outra ria da cena, dois mimados egoístas.

–Eu e a Yu também não saímos daqui! Vamos ver quem agüenta mais!_Provocou o rapaz levando um chute da outra caindo no chão.

–Já perdeu!_Ele voltou apressado para lá furioso.

–Sai logo dai! Tem outros quartos por ai!

–Pois vá para lá vocês dois então!_Retrucou segurando na cabeceira da cama.

–Olha vamos fazer assim então, vocês dois ficam ai e eu e a Yu vamos para outro quarto não é?_Pos a mão sobre o ombro da outra fazendo ela concorda fingidamente.

–NÃO!_Gritou os dois, mas somente a menina saiu correndo dali o afastando da chinesa._Não, não..._Abraçou o rapaz que sorria da infantilidade dos dois.

–Certo, vem, tem um quarto aqui que tem uma coisa que em nenhum outro tem!_Saíram do aposento.

–O que?

–Calma, você vai ver!_Fingiu procurar algo em um e depois entrou no outro._Ah é esse aqui!

–Masaki, o que ele tem de especial? É igual aos outros!_Sonomi perambulou pelo quarto procurando algo diferente, mas não encontrou nada.

–Pois eu to vendo!_Sentou na cama a fitando realmente procurar alguma coisa.

–Onde? Afinal o que é?_Colocou as mãos na cintura já impaciente.

–E em qual quarto mais tem uma ninfa tão radiante quanto a que tem aqui?_Puxou ela para bem perto de si._Que importa o quarto se o que faz a diferença é a companhia?

–É, percebi o quanto a minha era importante quando propôs ir com a Yu!_Revidou fingindo estar zangada.

–E você estava deitada na cama ao lado do Liang, também não foi algo agradável, exceto a parte em que chutou ele!_Ela riu divertida lembrando da cena se jogando junto a ele no leito.

–Eu só não acho justo ele deixar você com os que convém a ele!

–Eu não ligo pra essas coisas, ele pode ficar com tudo, o que eu preciso eu já tenho!_Depois de dizer isso beijou a esposa avidamente com uma noite longa e apaixonante vindo a seguir, que isso desse inicio a sua lua de mel.

###########################################################

–Ficamos por aqui uns seis meses, depois disso seu avô tomou birra de todos que o rodeavam, ele dizia que quando era pobre não tinha que aturar tanta falsidade e que isso estava acabando com ele.

–E a senhora topou ir viver com simplicidade e largar tudo numa boa?

–Masaki me ensinou muitas coisas filha e eu sabia exatamente a que ele se referia, eu vivi em mundo de mentiras e sofrimento na infância, por isso eu confiava nele...Quando saímos daqui chegamos em um lote vago e ele disse "Eis nossa casa", cheguei a pensar que tinha ficado louco, mas veja só no que a loucura dele resultou!_A velha sorriu meio tristonha por não passar de passado.

–Eu sempre soube que você amava o vovô, mas nunca pensei que fosse nessa extensão, sempre falava tão pouco._Comentou a menina chegando bem perto da avó.

–Me dói ficar lembrando, pensando que..._Ela respirou um pouco sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas._...Eu já fui muito feliz com ele...Quando Yu morreu...Eu fiquei meio transtornada, imaginando que logo eu estaria no mesmo lugar que Liang...Eu fiquei com tanto medo, que pedi centenas de desculpas a ele por todas as vezes que resmunguei que seria melhor estar na China.

–Eu também sinto muita falta dele..._Abraçou a avó chorando imaginando a dor que ela sentia._...Me desculpa por as vezes ter sido insensível com a senhora, eu não imaginei que sofria tanto por ele.

–Ora essa, pare com isso, eu tive a minha cota de alegria! E agora é a sua vez, não ligue para o que as pessoas falam sobre você e o borra botas, se brigam demais, se são grudados demais, se são diferentes demais...Esqueça isso, faça como eu e ele, apenas sinta e viva, sem medo de pedir desculpas e de amar...Não deixe esse velho amargurado tirar o que você achou de mais bonito!

–Tem razão, Liang pode ter seus motivos, mas ele não tem o direito de tirar isso da gente só por que não tá nos planos dele!_Ela se levantou dali indo correndo até a sala procurar o namorado, depois dessa historia a única coisa que queria era lhe dar um abraço bem forte e um beijo bem apaixonado antes de uma declaração.

Enquanto uma velha só podia contar com suas lembranças e em uma delas um pedido que sua amado lhe havia feito "Faça Sakura por um fim nisso" e em nome dele ela faria.

###########################################################

–Masaki! Masaki! Acorde homem!_Chamou uma voz aguda e jovem de uma moça deitada despida sobre suas costas, ela olhava seu anel sorrindo tão largo que suas bochechas doíam mais do que tudo, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Quando notou que o rapaz não acordaria tão cedo pelo cansaço colou seu rosto com o dele tendo certeza de que agora suas palavras valeriam a pena e as dele eram sinceras._Eu amo você._Sussurrou em seu ouvido levando um susto quando aqueles olhos castanhos se abriram.

–Eu também!_Revidou ele rindo dela se esconder envergonhada, mas não menos apaixonada, aquele era o inicio de longos anos de brigas, consensos amor e felicidades.

* * *

><p><strong>*No proximo ele ja nao será tão mencionado<strong>  
><strong>*Sei que ficou longo mais, acreditem eu encurtei a historia o maximo que pude.<strong>  
><strong>*Voces entendendo Masaki dai voces vao entender certas coisas que vao acontecer, paciencia que chegamos lá XD<strong>  
><strong>*Pipa é aquele instrumento chines de cordas que aparece em muito filmes: youtube -v=WtK WYYIeDX0 ouçam se nao lembrarem.<strong>  
><strong>*Tentarei manerar no proximo!<strong>  
><strong>Bjos e até mais!<strong>


	2. DoenteLembranças tormentas e aproximaça

**Gente serei breve, eu tenho estado com pouco tempo por isso demorei, e acabou ficando grandinho, o titulo ficou estranho pq foide ultima ora,mas tudo bem.**  
><strong>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Doente**

**Lembranças, tormentos e aproximaçao**

E lá estava ele sentado mais uma vez por detrás daquela mesa teclando e averiguando algumas coisas sobre seu trabalho no computador, de minuto mirava um papel ao lado anotando números com a caneta e voltando logo para frente da tela. As horas marcavam oito da noite e ainda sim ele insistia em quebrar o acordo que a menina havia feito para ter sucesso no que fazia, uma vez que seu avô não conseguia seguir seu ritmo, só que isso não significava que não teria queixa, pois logo a figura de uma jovem bastante nervosa apareceu em seu quarto batendo o pé no chão.

-Só mais um pouquinho e já saiu daqui._Falou antes que ela começasse a brigar.

-É a terceira vez que venho aqui e é a terceira vez que me diz isso Shaoran!_Esbravejou ela impaciente e ao notar que ele sequer ouvira pos se a sair mais uma vez do aposento._Pois bem, não vem me procurar mais tarde, você está vetado dos meus planos hoje!_Nisso fechou a porta com força mais enraivecida pelo corredor até se deparar com alguém que sinceramente não queria ver.

-Já dizia um velho ditado chinês "Nunca acendas um fogo que não possas apagar" Devia ter pensado nisso antes._Disse sorrindo com cara de quem já imaginava o por que dela estar zangada.

-Pois eu conheço um ditado japonês melhor "Cutuque uma árvore e dela sairá uma cobra"!_E passou por ele apressada sem querer mais trocar qualquer tipo de conversa.

Foi para a sala afim de se acalmar, Liang a enfurecia, mas o fato de Shaoran o obedecer a deixava mais nervosa ainda. Era difícil conceber que seu namorado dava mais importância em agradar o avô do que á ela, e eis que uma pergunta indevida alfinetou em sua mente naquele momento de reflexão "Então o que eu to fazendo aqui?". Sakura não chegou a vê-lo naquela noite, se ele estava vetado de seus planos uma amargura em si dizia que ela também estava dos dele, e por isso no dia seguinte fez questão de se quer fitá-lo durante a primeira refeição, voltou sua atenção ao pequenino que lhe sorria entusiasmado ignorando por completo as ordens e broncas sendo dadas pelo avô que insistia para ele ficar perto deste. Lei gostava dele, mas nada se comparava ao carinho que sentia e lhe era retribuído pela menina e talvez por isso tudo que ela mandava vinha com prioridade, como a ordem de uma mãe.

Ela ainda sim esperava um pedido de desculpas da parte do garoto, porém nenhuma palavra foi dita ou trocada nem com ela, nem com ninguém, estranhamente estava tão quieto sentado ali que a menina chegou a duvidar se até mesmo Liang não estranhasse o comportamento dele. De longe viu ele saindo junto a Wang e o avô, parecia coçar os olhos e bateu uma ou duas vezes na cabeça até perde-lo de vista.

Estando bastante irritada Sakura cogitou se não seria uma de suas táticas para preocupa-la e logo em seguida o perdoar. E graças a essa linha de pensamento preferiu seguir sem ou tentar se importar com o mestiço, mesmo que parecesse um pouco impossível.

-Saki o boato que seu sobrenome mudou já está rodando a escola, Terada disse que uma hora ou outra a diretora quer lhe fazer perguntas sobre esse Li no lugar do Kinomoto..._Sussurrou Rika sentando de frente pra ela vendo se ninguém mais escutava a conversa.

-Como se não bastasse os alunos inventando teorias sobre isso._Revidou amarga, enquanto Chiharu sentou ao seu lado rindo.

-Yamazaki disse que um dos alunos andou dizendo que isso é por que você é adotada, dá pra acreditar?_Falou com indignação.

-Isso está é me parecendo teoria dele próprio Chiharu!_Retrucou Rika brincando, mas a vitima ali se quer ligava pra esses assuntos._Deixa eu adivinhar brigou de novo com ele?

-Não, ele simplesmente prefere ouvir elogios falsos do avô há passar um tempo comigo! E eu sei que quem está tramando isso é o Liang, ele se quer faz questão de fingir!_Disse zangada.

-Sakura não seja boba, você está no comando lembra? Se continuar agindo na defensiva com esse velho ele vai conseguir atrair seu namorado, e infelizmente ele conhece o neto melhor do que você, ele sabe o que dizer, o que fazer e o que mais seduz o Shaoran!_Explicou Rika._ Já dizia uma autora de um livro feminista, 'imagine o homem como um cachorro, você deve cuidar dele, ensiná-lo o que não deve fazer e o que te agrada, dar um agrado a ele de vez enquanto... E é fundamental que mostre a ele quem é seu verdadeiro e único dono, se tiver sucesso nisso nada o subornará e ele quebrará a própria coleira se preciso pra te obedecer!_As duas fitaram a menina estranhando a citação.

-Credo Rika, isso é meio...

-Esquisito!_Completou Sakura._Me surpreende pensar que você ler esse tipo de coisa.

-Isso e muito mais...Só que isso não vem ao caso, entenda que você tem a vantagem, Shaoran não fica lá se você não estiver, certo?_Ela fez que sim meio incerta._O problema é que ele sabe o quanto você é sentimental e flexível as situações, ele se atrasa e em dois ou três trocas de beijos e tudo já foi esquecido!

-Não é bem..

-É sim! Eu te conheço, só que você precisa mudar ou pelo menos fingir estar sendo rígida, pra começar sua aproximação com ele não deve ser limitada pelo Li, quem decide isso é você, se ele toma tanto tempo do Shaoran tome de volta o mesmo tempo não o deixando trabalhar no outro dia! Você precisa ter sempre em mente que Shaoran disse que dessa vez seria do seu jeito!_Encorajou a menina que pareceu acreditar no que ouvia, era uma boa idéia.

-Tem razão! Hoje quando ele chegar vou ignorar Liang e por minhas vontades, se ele não aceitar digo que vou embora!_Elas afirmaram concordando com sua atitude.

Assim que chegou em casa trocou de roupas e se sentou no sofá da sala com um livro na mão esperando o garoto chegar, mesmo tendo noção de que ainda faltava uma hora e meia pra a sua chegada. Tentou manter o pensamento firme de que seria rígida como Rika havia lhe dito, mas quanto mais pensava nas palavras mais pareciam duras, nesse ritmo leu varias vezes a mesma frase escrita sem realmente pensar no que lia. Pouco menos de quarenta minutos que estava ali segurando o objeto a porta da entrada se abriu com os três homens da casa adentrando, enquanto Wang foi até a cozinha e Liang seguiu para seu quarto normalmente deixando Shaoran perto da sala a espera do mordomo, ele cerrou os olhos colocando uma das mãos na cabeça e a outra se apoiando na porta sem perceber a presença da jovem ali.

-O que você tem?_Perguntou preocupada indo até ele.

-Só uma dor de cabeça, Wang já foi pegar um remédio pra mim..._Sakura mirou bem o rosto pouco levantado do garoto que a fitou de relance, mas logo fechando os olhos novamente. O suor escorrendo um pouco pelo rosto, uma palidez incomum, o nariz obstruído quando tentava respirar junto a essa dor de cabeça? Tocou rapidamente sua testa confirmando o que imaginava...Não era só uma enxaqueca.

-Shaoran você está com febre!_Indagou ela avistando Fujitaka chegar com um comprimido e um copo de água.

-Besteira! É só dor de cabeça!_Fingiu recuperar a postura tomando o remédio das mãos do mordomo. Entretanto, antes que colocasse a pílula na boca tudo escureceu ao mesmo tempo que o nada girava de tal forma que não conseguiu se sustentar em pé e foi direto ao chão sem dar oportunidades aos que estavam perto de segura-lo.

-Shaoran!_Gritou a menina apavorada apoiando o mestiço em seu colo.

-Eu vou ligar pro médico!_ Disse Wang correndo até o telefone tão desesperado quando Sakura que tocava o rosto do menino tentando acorda-lo, era angustiante imaginar que ele não abriria mais seus olhos.

Um bom tempo se passou desde que o médico permanecia lá dentro do quarto do mestiço, ele o examinava e fazia o que fosse ao seu alcance para melhorar a situação. Liang não aparentava estar preocupado do lado de fora, diferente da jovem e do mordomo que as vezes se olhavam aflitos com medo do que viria a seguir.

Um senhor saiu dali com uma pequena mala na mão e o olhar baixo, até respirar fundo e mirar fixamente os presentes.

-Ele vai ficar bem senhor Li, porém vai ter que tomar certas precauções, se não essa gripe pode piorar mais do que devia..._Murmurou pegando uma prescrição indo entregar ao velho, mas fora tomado pela menina.

-O senhor Liang não está interessado na saúde dele! Somos nós a quem deve explicar sobre o que ele tem!_Falou de forma rude assustando o homem que não esperava aquilo.

-Deixe de drama menina! Prepare um coquetel de remédios e resolvemos esse problema de uma vez doutor!

-Coquetel? O senhor endoido? Quer matar o Shaoran? Ele não tem nem idade pra tomar misturas de remédios!_Brigou a menina indignada com a sugestão.

-Não seja tola, não seria a primeira vez que ele toma!

-Pois dessa vez ele não vai!_Afirmou Sakura._Essas coisas são perigosas demais, ainda mais pro Shaoran que é novo!

-Não exagere, se ele tomar em menos de duas horas está em pé de novo!

-Em pé ou morto! Shaoran não vai se entupir de remédio e ponto final!_Esbravejou a jovem já irritada.

-Eu também aconselho á não dar senhor Li, o garoto está com o imunológico muito baixo, e pela palidez ele não está se alimentando direito, por isso dependendo do medicamento o corpo dele poderia não agüentar..._Falou o senhor quando notou a briga dar uma pausa._...E tem mais, não tenho números exatos, mas a glicose dele está baixíssima, então sugiro faze-lo comer alimentos com um teor de açúcar maior._Fitou um papel com uma letra meio ilegível relembrando as outras indicações._Pode ser que ele tenha recaídas de madrugada por conta do frio, por isso sugiro que aumente o aquecedor, dêem a ele bastante água...Se o corpo rejeitar tentem dar em forma de outro liquido como um suco ou qualquer coisa que não seja gelado, ele deve ficar em repouso, até porque não vai conseguir se sustentar por muito tempo nesse período, é bom que tome banhos quentes..._Entregou uma cartela de comprimidos para a menina que ouvia tudo com muita atenção._...Faça ele tomar de seis em seis horas pra abaixar a febre e a dor de garganta, de preferência dê uma refeição antes de cada, alias quero já avisar que no estado em que ele está, pode ser que não agüente comidas fortes no estomago, nem muito temperadas, dê alimentos mais leves e aos poucos quando for se curando pode variar..._Voltou a ler o papel o colocando de novo depois disso na maleta._...Bom é só isso, se ele tiver uma recaída muito forte podem me ligar!

-Tudo bem, eu acompanho o senhor._Falou Liang já pegando um bloco de cheques para pagar ao homem, Sakura nem deu atenção já correndo para dentro do aposento junto a Fujitaka que também parecia aflito.

Ao anoitecer lá estava a jovem terminando de torcer novamente um pequeno pano molhado dobrando ele e logo após colocando sobre a testa do menino que dormia ainda febril, o mordomo logo apareceu dentro do quarto trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja com um lanche para a menina que desde tarde não tinha comido nada.

-Imaginei que estivesse com fome._Disse Wang em um tom baixo e gentil para Sakura que estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do garoto.

-Como ele pode ser tão insensível ao ponto de não ter cuidado com o próprio neto?_Se questionou pensando alto, pelo estado do namorado é obvio que devia ter dado evidencia que estava passando mal pra chegar ao ponto de desmaiar, então como esses tão próximos a ele não perceberam? Ela não culpava Fujitaka, afinal para ela o homem era simplesmente o serviçal a mando do velho, mas com princípios.

-Shaoran disfarça muito bem, aprendeu desde pequeno a esconder o sofrimento e formar uma mascara de bem estar e felicidades, acredite em mim, se não fosse tão grave, nem mesmo a senhorita teria percebido que estava doente._Explicou lhe entregando uma xícara de chá.

-Duvido, posso não ser muito inteligente, mas percebo essas coisas facilmente, se não percebi essa é por que ele quase não fica perto de mim, ao contrário de você e o velho!_Revidou em um tom zangado, na mente dela aquilo era culpa unicamente de Liang.

-Confesso que foi um deslize de minha parte, porém só por curiosidade, saiba que o Jovem Mestre ficou doente três vezes deste junho do ano passado...Inclusive ele teve insolação naquela viajem que fizeram para a praia...Mas sinceramente eu só percebi quando ele me mandou comprar remédios..._Retrucou fitando o mestiço dormindo com dificuldades em meio a dor e a temperatura do corpo, ele apertava os olhos com força como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo respirando um pouco ofegante pela boca.

-Certo, ele fingi bem!_Falou revoltada._Mais eu não sei o por que disso, não sei o que ele espera receber se matando desse jeito! E eu fico aqui parecendo uma idiota achando que está tudo bem, enquanto na verdade não está!_Entregou a xícara novamente ao mordomo se levantando e indo até um canto do quarto segurando o pranto.

-Ele vai ficar bem, já superou coisas bem piores, não tem por que se preocupar assim..._Murmurou o mais velho deixando o objeto na bandeja._...Eu cuidarei bem dele essa noite, amanha pode ser que até esteja melhor.

-Não..._Ela limpou os olhos e voltou séria para a frente de Fujitaka._...Se não se importa, eu gostaria de cuidar dele..._Mirou os lados sem jeito, entretanto sem mudar o tom sério._...Por favor não se ofenda Wang, mas você trabalha pro Liang, e enquanto ele estiver assim não quero que nenhum de seus subordinados chegue perto do Shaoran..._Ao notar que ele a fitará de forma estranha engasgou um pouco revendo como dizer aquilo._...Não é que eu desconfie de você! Mas esse velho me faz querer olhar pros dois lados da rua, se é que me entende.

-Senhorita eu jamais...

-Eu sei!_Interrompeu se aproximando._Mas é que as vezes parece que Liang tem algo pronto pra usar contra todo mundo, e utiliza isso pra conseguir o que quer, só que comigo a historia é outra..._O mordomo soltou um sorriso de lado "Ela já pegou a mania de paranóia também" cogitou.

-Tudo bem, mas lhe garanto que sou insubordinável, ainda mais quando se trata de Shaoran._Replicou de forma carinhosa.

-E por quê?_Perguntou inocente fazer o homem tossir disfarçando.

-Eu criei Shaoran...Ele é como...um..._Gaguejou com medo das palavras lhe entregarem.

-Filho?_Ela completou sorrindo.

-É...Bom já vou indo, se precisar de mim não hesite em me chamar!_Desconversou saindo de pressa dali, se ela não estivesse tão preocupara questionaria sua atitude. Voltou a assentar na cadeira verificando a temperatura que pelo jeito não tinha baixado, ele suava e respirava com dificuldade, tornou a trocar o pano...Seria uma longa noite para os dois.

**_ "É irônico pensar que meus sonhos são mais lembranças do que um fantasioso momento mágico onde os problemas desaparecem, mas irônico é ver que a realidade é tão assustadora quanto qualquer pesadelo... E lá estava eu novamente sentado em um chão frio encolhido na entrada daquele lugar fitando a tempestade soprar um vento forte, junto as trovoadas que estrondavam auto e raios rasgando o céu. Não sei dizer em que época fora isso, mas com certeza é na china...Tem coisas que não são apagadas tão facilmente." _**

_ A criança levantou de onde estava, o brilho do raio o fez cerrar os olhos com força, e no mesmo instante varias pessoas aparecem ao seu redor, vestidas de forma tradicional e com seus rostos embaçado. O medo fora do comum a fez correr desesperada por um campo que mais parecia de guerra, cheio de lama e buracos que para sua infelicidade acabava sempre pisando neles como se a chuva que caísse não bastasse. Logo o cenário daquele terror passou de um local aberto para uma escuridão totalmente fechada, os ruídos e a sensação de ainda pisava sobre algo molhado, no entanto, mais denso que a água pura. Um cheiro forte lhe causou enjoou e mais pavor da onde estava, sua angustia aumento mais ainda quando notou que aquele liquido subia gradativamente até finalmente cobrir seu corpo, e por mais que tentasse encontrar a superfície para respirar nada era encontrado...Era um vazio sufocante, não havia luz, saída ou sequer alguém para lhe tirar dali._

O mestiço sentou assustado revirando o corpo ligeiramente para a beirada da cama sentindo algo lhe subir pela garganta, jogando para fora o que seu corpo não agüentava mais segurar. Sem forças e ofegante se jogou novamente nem já se martirizando por ter vomitado no seu tapete favorito. Esfregou o rosto sentindo um peso no corpo junto a um mal estar que fazia querer regurgitar novamente.

-Minha nossa..._Indagou a menina saindo do banheiro e notando o que tinha acontecido._Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra limpar isso..._Murmurou indo até a porta e chamando uma empregada dando as ordens.

-Porcaria, já era pra mim estar melhor._Resmungou com a voz indagada e rouca quando ela se aproximou afastando o que estivesse perto da sujeira.

-Da onde tirou isso? Gripe demora pelo menos uns três dias pra passar, mas calma que logo, logo você vai ficar melhor!_Tentou anima-lo enquanto ele fazia uma careta.

-Não me medicaram?

-Claro que sim, só estávamos esperando você acordar pra eu te dar os comprimidos, além disso tem que ver se esses enjôos passem, do contrário não será em vão._Margo trouxe um balde junto a um pano de chão com um desinfetante.

-Comprimido? Estamos falando da mesma coisa? Geralmente é só fazer uma espécie de coquetel Sakura, o medico não fez?_A menina franziu o cenho não gostando nada do tom que o garoto usava.

-Você também com isso? Esqueça Shaoran! Dessa vez você vai se curar do modo tradicional!_A empregada ajudou a menina a limpar aquilo já imaginando a reação do patrão após o requerimento da jovem.

-Ora que basbaquice é essa agora? Quer que eu fique três dias vegetando aqui?

-Como todo ser humano que tem que ficar de cama quando doente, deixe de drama! Enquanto eu estiver aqui você não vai tomar essas coisas perigosas e ponto final!_Disse impassível o deixando mais irritado.

-Já chega Sakura, eu não tenho tempo pros seus caprichos! Chame o doutor e mande...

-E eu não tenho para os seus! Eu não estou brincando Shaoran, ou você sara do modo seguro e tradicional ou pode se matar do seu jeito antigo, mas comigo bem longe!_Falou bastante séria e em um tom alterado.

-Prefere que eu fique assim doente?_Tentou persuadir de usando o sentimentalismo dela á seu favor.

-Quero que se cure da maneira correta!_Revidou assentando sobre a cama ao seu lado._E você prefere tentar se intoxicar com essas misturas com seu avô ou vai me deixar ajudar?

-E o que você entende disso pra querer dar uma de enfermeira?_Perguntou zombador.

-Ora eu tenho gripe pelo menos três vezes no ano, tenho muita experiência meu caro paciente..._Ignorou o jeito do namorado indo até uma cadeira e pegando uma toalha e umas roupas que deixará lá._...Agora vai tomar banho, a banheira já deve estar quase cheia, já tem um tempo que está enchendo.

-Não, agora eu não to com vontade..._Tocou a barriga sentindo o mal estar tossindo um pouco.

-Você está com febre, anda logo que precisa tomar o remédio! A não ser que prefira continuar doente..._Foi até ele puxando seu braço para levantar e com muito custo ele criou coragem.

-Eu já não estaria mais doente se tivesse me dado os remédios certos!_Murmurou mal humorado.

-Ok, ok, pare de resmungar e vá de uma vez, lembre-se de ensaboar direitinho!_ Ele a mirou nervoso com a ordem.

-Como assim 'ensaboe direitinho' acha que não sei tomar banho?

-Hehehe meu vô sempre dizia que boa parte da doença escorre pelo ralo se tomar banho direito...Só quero que faça de boa vontade!

-Ahh claro, tinha que partir desse dai..._Murmurou dando alguns passos.

-Se precisar de ajuda pra ensaboar as costas me chama!_Disse antes que ele entrasse.

-Eu fico doente e você que fica desvairad..._Sentiu o mal estar lhe causar uma tontura o forçando a se apoiar na parede perto da porta do banheiro, a menina correu até ele passando os braços em volta dele.

-Minha nossa você está febril demais, está enjoado?

-Não, só uma tontura mesmo...Eu vou tomar banho..._Tentou recobrar a postura firme, mas já não tinha tanta força pra isso.

-Vai...Qualquer coisa me chama._Disse quando ele fechou a porta.

O garoto estava lá a uns quinze minutos, Sakura achou melhor deixar-lo lá, um banho demorado poderia fazer bem a ele, com a ajuda da empregada regulou o aquecedor no quarto, com o frio que fazia lá fora o mestiço não poderia nem sonhar em sair dali.

-Quando vocês falaram aquilo tudo do Liang pensei que estivessem exagerando, mas ultimamente acho que até pegaram leve..._Comentou com a moça que ajudava a limpar tudo e trocar o lençol._...Dá pra acreditar que exista alguém tão frio assim?

-Você não viu nem metade, o chefe não tem a menor consideração por nada, eu no seu lugar tomava cuidado._Sussurrou a outra com medo que o garoto ouvisse.

-Hum...Não tenho medo, mas raiva sim...Ele passa essa coisa ruim pro Shaoran e isso eu não vou aceitar!_Margo sorriu marotamente cogitando o tamanho da coragem da menina, e sendo a "domadora de feras" como imaginava, não chegou a duvidar que conseguira domar o velho também, afinal até um tempo atrás nem o mestiço tinha jeito aos seus olhos.

-Bom, boa sorte..._Disse a empregada calando no mesmo momento que a porta do banheiro se abriu e o menino saiu com a toalha em volta do pescoço com cara de poucos amigos._...Vou levar essas coisas lá pra baixo, precisa de algo?

-Sim, pega a bandeija que tem os comprimidos em cima e as bebidas lá na cozinha, e diga a senhora Akira para ajeitar o que pedi que logo vou descer pra preparar a comida do Shaoran._Explicou ela acenando com a mão, quando ela saiu fixou seus olhos no garoto sorrindo, mas logo se fechou o vendo com os ombros molhados pela água que escorria do cabelo.

-Shaoran não era pra você ter lavado a cabeça!_Esbravejou correndo até ele tomando a toalha e tentando secar um pouco seus cabelos.

-Mas...Ora essa pare com isso!_Deu um leve empurrão nela._E pare de falar como se eu fosse uma criança que não sabe o que faz...Da próxima vez peço permissão a você mamãe!_Brincou se jogando na cama.

-Que pessoinha mais teimosa._Revidou seguindo o garoto e se sentando ao seu lado._Me deixa secar vai? Se deitar com o cabelo molhado vai ficar pior!

-Pode deixar que eu mesmo me viro._Retrucou passando vagarosamente o tecido nos cabelos.

-Aqui está Sakura-chan!_Margo apareceu na porta com uma bandeija com quatro líquidos de cores distintas e uma cartela de pílulas.

-Ah sim, obrigada Margo._Ao pegar o objeto a porta foi fechada e um olhar estranho lhe foi lançado não conseguindo segurar._O que foi?

-Essa liberdade toda... 'Satura-chan'?

-Ao contrário de você, sou amigas de todos aqui, tome!_Entregou o remédio e um copo em mãos do garoto que sorriu sacartico.

-Ao contrário de você, eu PAGO todos aqui! Se me socializo logo querem aumento e folgas prolongadas!_Respondeu entre uma tosse e outra antes de tomar primeiro o liquido acreditando ser água, no mesmo instante em que colocou a bebida na boca acenou histericamente com a mão pedindo o balde para perto e ao ser entregue cuspiu tudo para fora._Mas que porcaria de água é essa?_Falou fazendo ânsia de vomito.

-Não é água, é soro caseiro.

-Soro? Tem gosto de açúcar com sal..._A menina gargalhou alto do modo fresco que ele dissera.

-Mas é água com açúcar e sal! Darhh!

-Tira isso de perto de mim, eu quero água!_Retrucou irritado.

-Não, é melhor você...

-Sakura eu quero água!_Interrompeu impaciente.

-Mas Shaoran o médico disse que...

-Eu quero água! Não me interessa o que foi dito, você já me privou dos outros medicamentos não me venha agora me negar água!_Disse rude não agradando nem um pouco a menina que resolveu entregar a água ao namorado que tomou três copos cheios de água. Depois de pouco menos de dez minutos ela ficou segurando o balde perto do mestiço que logo estranhou a posição que ela estava como se esperasse ele debruçar por cima do objeto.

E mais uma vez ele se arrependeu de não ter ouvido a jovem, sua garganta agora mais doía pelo tanto que tinha regurgitado naquele objeto, durante aquela tarde mal conseguia olhar para a comida e cada vez que inventava de tomar água tudo saia do mesmo jeito que entrara e foi assim que já na sexta vez que vomitava decidiu obedecer a namorada que até o momento estava com um sorriso malévolo de 'eu te falei' no rosto.

-Toma isso._Entregou um liquido com a mesma cor do soro, mas ao tomar notou ser algo conhecido e diferente do que tomava quando estava doente.

-Isso aqui é água de coco...?

-É sim, engole logo o comprimido._Ordenou entregando a pílula em suas mãos.

-O que te faz pensar que também não vou colocar isso pra fora?

-Experiência própria, quando eu ficava doente, meu avô comprava um monte de água de coco e suco de limão, mas como você não conseguiu comer nada acho que o suco de limão pode fazer seu estomago doer..._Sem mais perguntas ele tomou e engoliu o remédio se deitando logo a seguir._...Sabe, quando era pequena eu adorava ficar doente, parecia só ter vantagens por que eu não precisava ir a aula, meu avô ficava o dia inteiro comigo, minha mãe fazia coisas gostosas e minha avó sempre criava uns joguinhos pra eu, ela e o vovô brincar...Ficar doente era sinônimo de mimo pra mim..._Comentou a menina com o olhar distante, entretanto logo voltando seu olhar para ele que escutava atento._ Fujitaka era quem cuidava de você?_Apoiou o cotovelo no descanso da cadeira segurando o rosto mirando o mestiço.

-Eu cuidava de mim, nunca precisei que as pessoas me adulassem pra que eu melhorasse._Respondeu ríspido com uma ponta de amargura.

-O melhor da vida não está no que precisamos Shaoran, mas no que queremos...A gente pode viver sem um monte de coisas, só que vivemos com elas por que nos agrada, não acha?_Ele virou para o outro lado, não era um assunto que queria discutir doente.

**_ "Senti finalmente um leve alivio nos meus olhos, eles já não ardiam com tanta freqüência e embora uma faixa os estejam vendando, eu sei que dia é esse pois meu braço doía bastante."_**

_-Eu disse que tudo ficaria bem._Falou uma rouca e bem conhecida pela criança que agora parecia ter seis anos e meio._Claro que vai ter que usar óculos ou se preferir podemos marcar outra cirurgia._

_-Não...Chega, não quero ninguém mexendo nos meus olhos de novo._Murmurou o garoto com dificuldade._

_-Como preferir..._O velho batia entre as mãos nervosamente, mesmo sem enxergar no momento era possível que a criança percebesse a inquietação deste._

_-Eu prefiro muitas coisas, mas já cheguei a conclusão de que nenhuma delas será concedida por você, as vezes eu só queria que ter o que todo mundo tem, por que nada esta valendo a pena só por luxo..._Revidou em um tom revoltado._

_-Péssima hora pra melancolias..._

_-Diz isso por que não é você que está pagando por uma coisa que não fez._

_-Já conversamos sobre isso, é sua sina, aceita ao menos de cabeça erguida!_Replicou ríspido._Ou preciso chamar alguém pra que não tente se matar de novo?_

_-Nem mesmo o senhor teria a audácia de dizer que está valendo a pena lutar por ela..._

_-Já chega! Que insistência, até quanto pretende ficar ai dando uma de coitado?_A criança ficou calada, o velho se levantou a saiu dali._

_-Não ligue pra ele senhor, as ações não andam nas mil maravilhas._Disse uma voz chorosa ao fundo._

_-WANG!_Gritou uma voz de fora._Pare de mima-lo! Venha, temos assuntos a resolver!_

_-Hehrn...Até mais ver...Fique bem._Falou o mordomo indo também para fora._

_ 'Agora até me dar atenção se tornou mimo' Pensou amargurado sentindo a faixa em seu rosto e algumas gostas de lágrimas escorrerem sem parar, em um quarto tão imenso tudo que ele sentia era o frio do nada que parecia cada vez maior, enquanto tudo que ele queria era somente um gesto singelo que fizesse todo seu sofrimento valer a pena. A criança sentou sobre a cama e fez o que geralmente não podia, chorou. Entretanto nada ali poderia preencher esse vazio no meio de um escuro._

_ Porém de repente uma sensação que antes não estava em seu passado tomou seu delírio, sentiu naquele breu uma mão tocar seus cabelos e seu rosto se apoiar em algo macio e com cheiro de mel e suco de laranja. O frio se tornara quente...Mas isso não estava onde devia estar._

Abriu os olhos assustado sentindo o corpo sendo enlaçado por outro, o aroma junto as mãos delicadas imóveis e um barulho inconfundível ao fundo entregou o que estava acontecendo. A jovem estava deitada ao seu lado dormindo enquanto nem via que o abraçava calorosamente, não chegou a ser surpresa para ele, fazia isso sempre que dormiam na sala, mas o espanto veio por isso conseguir tira-lo de forma tão calma de um pesadelo, como se transformasse um terror na felicidade. Sorriu largamente naquela escuridão, pela primeira vez percebeu que a realidade já não era tão ruim quanto antes.

#########

-Estava pensando..._Começou a falar meio sem graça enquanto a jovem pegava um apoio para colocar sobre a cama e ele poder comer.

-Humm sobre?_Perguntou meio desinteressada, tocou sua testa e viu sua temperatura._Está sentindo calor? Está vermelho, mas não está com febre...

-Eu to bem! Posso falar?_Replicou passando a mão no rosto para não dar muito na cara que o rubro era outros motivos.

-Claro, o que você esteve pensando?

-Sobre meu avô ter te colocado no andar de baixo, fica meio chato toda hora você ter que ir e vir de lá pra cá.

-Eu não me importo, essas dificuldades que seu avô coloca não me afetam em nada!_Disse com orgulho colocando os talheres sobre a mesinha de apoio.

-Eu sei, mas de ontem pra hoje..._Ele mirou a comida fazendo uma cara de nojo._Argh, o que é isso?

-Como o que é? É sopa!_Respondeu ela indignada._Você nunca tomou sopa?

-Claro que já, sopa francesa...Mas isso aqui não se parece nada com ela..._A menina riu e assentou na cama ao lado dele.

-Não é sopa de França nem nada, é só sopa feita de amido, frango e outros ingredientes, coma enquanto está quente._Ele analisou o alimento tentou sentir o cheiro mesmo seu nariz estando entupido e tocou de leve com a ponta da língua, depois comeu normalmente.

-Está sem graça..._Comentou de boca cheia.

-Eu sei, coloquei menos por que o médico disse que você não agüentaria um tempero forte, além do mais estando gripado quase tudo perde o gosto!

-Que ótimo, só por que eu gosto de bastante tempero._Ela sorriu simpática lhe entregando um guardanapo.

-Você não disse o que estava pensando..._Lembrou ela aquietando na cadeira agora curiosa, ele engasgou um pouco mirando canto do quarto.

-Ah...Sim...Bom, como eu estava dizendo é meio chato você ficar indo e vindo, e eu sei que isso é tática do meu avô, então eu estava pensando que provavelmente não seria estranho, nem apressado demais, até por que quantas vezes já não...

-E você diz que eu é que enrolo pra falar não é? Seja direto._Interrompeu a embromação do mestiço que agora criou coragem.

-Ok, você quer dividir o quarto comigo?_Disparou virando rosto envergonhado do que pedira.

-O meu?

-Não! Aqui! Tem espaço de sobra no guarda roupas, dá pra você colocar suas coisas em uma parte da estante, bom enfim você entendeu._Explicou sem jeito ao ver o sorriso no rosto dela se alargar contente.

-É acho que sim, mas não vai se arrepender depois que eu ficar pegando no seu pé pra vir deitar enquanto você desobedece as regras?_Ele voltou a tomar um pouco da sopa com um olhar pensativo.

-Aqui ou lá você vai me amolar de qualquer jeito que eu sei, só que..._Comeu novamente fazendo uma cursa pausa._...Prefiro você ao alcance dos meus olhos._Sakura rodeou a cama assentando do outro lado para não o atrapalhar.

-E eu o mesmo..._Se aproximou já cerrando os olhos para um breve beijo, entretanto uma mão a fez parar subitamente.

-Opa! Nem sonhe, esqueceu que eu estou doente?_Ela fez um bico contrariada, porém logo se tornou um sorriso um tanto malicioso agora.

-Isso não quer dizer que não posso beijar outras partes do corpo, não é?_Colou junto a ele que fitou a menina indiferente.

-Não diga "partes do corpo", fale a parte especifica!

-Ora e por que não posso?

-Por que é indutivo!_Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas não compreendendo._Diga essa frase a suas amigas e elas lhe explicaram melhor!_Falou impaciente.

-Afinal, eu posso ou não te beijar?_Ele a olhou canto envergonhado "que pergunta desnecessária" cogitava. Para que nenhuma palavra a mais fosse precisamente disse fez que sim com a cabeça deixando o pequeno apoio no chão ao lado da cama já sentindo as mãos delicadas lhe passar pelo pescoço enquanto a jovem aproximava os lábios gelados em sua pele causando calafrios, depois disso beijou sua nuca e ombros...Nesse ritmo a febre não baixaria tão cedo e por pouco nem ela nem ele não conseguiram se segurar para se beijarem tão avidamente quanto queriam, no entanto, isso ficaria por ali até o mestiço melhorar.

-Sakura! Eu tenho que colocar uma mascara é?_Falou revoltado quando ela quase tocou seu lábios.

##################

-Pois é, sua mãe me falou que estava tomando conta dele, e o velho deixou numa boa?_Perguntou Rika curiosa aproximando a cadeira dela.

-Resmungou, mas ele não teria á audácia de me barrar._Ela pensou um pouco e logo voltou a falar animada._Mas vocês precisavam ver mesmo foi quando eu trouxe minhas coisas pro quarto do Shaoran, ele disse "Pensei que tivesse dito que não voltaria pra esse quarto"_Imitou a voz de Liang._ Dai eu lancei um sorriso bem largo e respondi "Ah não senhor Liang, não quero aquele quarto, estou me mudando pro quarto do Shaoran!".

-Minha nossa, e ele deixou?_Perguntou Chiharu surpresa.

-Ficou com cara de taxo, mas também não contestou, só que uma coisa eu afirmo, ele não gostou nem um pouco e nem se preocupou em disfarçar isso._Comentou curiosa com cena.

-O importante é que você recuperou sua posição!

-É pode se dizer...Escuta Rika o que há de errado em dizer "Beijar outras partes do corpo"?

-Uhhh a não ser que esteja falando de b...

-RIKA!_Brigou uma morena ao fundo puxando uma cadeira para a roda das meninas._Ela nem sabe o que é isso, não encha a cabeça delas de caraminholas!

-Certo Tomoyo, como eu explico isso sem usar termos vulgares...80% das vezes que as pessoas se referem a 'partes do corpo' e ao mesmo tempo um ato de 'tocar' tem apenas um sentido em comum, isso leva automaticamente uma pessoa a pensar em sexualidade...Ficou inocente o suficiente assim mãe da Sakura!_Brincou a menina.

-Ainda não entendi...

-Um dia você entende, sem duvidas que vai entender!_Revidou a amiga sorrindo._Mas voltando ao assunto sobre o velho, agora que você conseguiu voltar ao seu posto, deve ficar alerta e continuar onde está, até por que estando no mesmo quarto vai estar á cinco passos na frente do velho!

-Eu pensei nisso...Na verdade eu pensei em muitas coisas depois disso...

Quando entrou no quarto uma pessoa saiu do banheiro um pouco zonza e pela cara não estava tão curado assim, os remédios faziam efeito, porém como o médico havia dito o imunológico do garoto estava debilitado e três dias para alguém comum ficar saudável estava durando seis pra ele que não comia direito. Voltou para a cama com uma expressão cansada colocando uma mascara do tipo cirúrgica e enfiou por dentro das cobertas.

-Ohh tadinho...Olha já vou lhe preparar um chá de laranja com mel e gengibre pra vê se tirar esse mal estar._Disse ela jogando a mochila em um canto e tirando os sapatos antes de correr para o andar de baixo e preparar a bebida. Depois de terminar voltou para cima trazendo tudo em uma bandeja o mestiço que já estava novamente no banheiro com a garganta ardendo de tanto regurgitar saiu de lá pior do que antes, de todas as vezes que ficará doente nunca tinha que passar por isso.

-Já chega Sakura, chame o médico e mande preparar algo mais eficaz!_Murmurou fanhoso voltando para a cama.

-Mas o remédio foi eficaz, nem está mais com febre, o problema e que você dessa vez extrapolou não comendo nem nada e agora seus corpo ta revidando._Ficou ao lado dele e entregou a xícara._Tome, vai se sentir melhor.

-As vezes eu acho que você gostou de eu ter ficado doente..._Bebeu bem devagar ainda um pouco zonzo.

-Só um pouco._Respondeu indo até o outro lado da cama e sentando quase no meio dela esperando o jovem terminar de tomar o chá._Isso, agora vem cá._Chamou com as mãos apontando para seu colo com um sorriso animado. Ele deixou o objeto de um lado e deitou sobre o colo da menina que iniciou sua diária de mimo, nessas horas sim ele gostava de estar doente, ficar deitado sobre ela sentindo as mãos alisarem constantemente seus cabelos e as vezes pequenos beijos na bochecha parecia fazer todo mal estar valer a pena.

Depois de alguns minutos passos firmes se aproximaram da porta pelo lado de fora e logo o senhor de idade a abriu sem qualquer aviso prévio de sua entrada dando um sustos nos jovens.

-A é você vovô..._Disse o garoto voltando a recostar a cabeça sobre a menina que não deu muito moral.

-Ainda está de cama? E...Ora que moleza é essa?_Falou ao ver o neto enlaçar o dorso da namorada todo folgoso.

-Eu estou doente, me deixa ta bom?_Respondeu sem tornar a abrir os olhos.

-Olhe só pra você! Parece um bebê sendo mimado, ande levante dai, temos muitas coisas pra fazer!

-Faça você, eu já disse que estou doente e não to nem ai com o que eu parece, estou cansado, enjoado e sem apetite pra nada! A última coisa que vou me importar é com aparência, agora saia Liang essa luz ai de fora está fazendo meus olhos arderem._Retrucou se aconchegando no colo da menina que agora sorria vitoriosa para o velho que saiu bufando dali.

Nervoso e já sem paciência desceu até a sala até encontrar uma figura conhecida sua e pronto para despejar sua ira.

-Sua neta está destruindo anos e anos de trabalho duro sabia disso Mingmei?_Sonomi fitou o senhor surpresa, pois só agora tinha percebido sua presença.

-Sakura? Mas ela nem entende de empresa...

-Não seja tola, você sabe á que me refiro, ensinei Shaoran a se cuidar sozinho até chegar a um ponto em que camuflasse qualquer doença e agora ele está lá em cima parecendo uma criança de três anos manhosa no colo da mãe reclamando de dores nos olhos!_A chinesa gargalhou auto imaginando a cena.

-Pode torná-lo independente no trabalho, nos estudos e em tudo, mas não vai conseguir convence-lo de que isso é melhor do ter alguém por perto te apoiando, Shaoran está experimentando o outro lado da historia meu caro, e eu aposto os ossos fracos das minhas pernas como ele vai preferir esse lado!

-Você acha graça não é? Essa menina está acabando com meus planos e você acha graça?

-Acho sim, seus planos e métodos não são agradáveis para ninguém._Voltou a ler a revista sem mais preocupações.

-Como pode fechar os olhos pra o que aconteceu?

-Pelo contrario, quem fechou os olhos aqui foi você, mas eu quero falar sobre o passado..._Deixou a revista sobre o sofá e dirigiu se para a saída da casa._...Você pode contar á ele mil motivos para odiar minha neta, mas advinha, ele precisa somente de um para gostar e já vai ser o suficiente pra largar isso aqui e valer a pena.

##################

**_"De todos os luxos, de todos os prazeres, de todos os momentos vitoriosos, de todas as lutas...Caprichos concedidos, desejos realizados, presentes ganhados e até mesmo o sonho de ter ganhado um irmão..." _**

_-Ahh você está sozinho?_Perguntou uma pequenina preocupada._

**_"Você é memória mais calorosa que eu tenho, a mais querida que guardo no fundo como uma razão de alegria"_**

_-Estou com vovô..._Disse o garotinho sonolento para menina que o fitou bem próxima._

_-Ahhh seus olhos são verdes._Falou inocente e surpresa_Você não quer brincar na festa?_

_-Não posso._Respondeu simplesmente._

_-Quer bolo?_

_-Não posso._

_-Humm..._Sentou ao seu lado sem tirar os olhos deles._Eu me chamo Sakura!_Ele mirou a menina curioso e ela fazia o mesmo._

_-Shaoran Li!_Respondeu orgulhoso._

_-S-h-a-o-r-a-n R-i?_Soletrou confusa._Que nome estranho._Ele não respondeu nada ao invés disso deu um longo bocejo coçando os olhos.-Ahh está com sono?_Ficou frente ele lhe fitando bem de perto._

_-Não!_Bocejou novamente._

_-Ahh está sim! Vem comigo!_Segurou sua mão o fazendo levantar._

_-Eu não posso ir, meu avô mandou ficar aqui!_

**_"E quando eu acordei naquele dia lá estava você sem sua blusa de frio enquanto eu estava empacotado com aquela coisa rosa até o pescoço, ouvir você chorar o meu nome enquanto pedia que eu ficasse foi umas das coisas mais graciosa do meu passado que me sustentou por um longo tempo."_**

_-Vovô eu não posso levar ela?_Perguntou a criança inocente._

_-Se for um bom menino, darei ela pra você, tudo bem?_O velho se abaixou sorrindo._

_-Você promete?_

_-Sim, seja um bom menino e em troca de dou ela de presente._

**_"Mas eu não te vi mais depois disso, e tudo que me fazia prosseguir parecia cada vez mais distante até não ser mais do que uma melodia que me acalmava nos dias de tormenta, eis então que em um dia você simplesmente apareceu" _**

_ O cenário do sonho se alterou e onde havia uma garotinha agora residia uma jovem mais alta e esbelta confusa, mas sem tirar o longo sorriso do rosto ao fitar o garoto rabugento sentado atrás da mesa impassível._

_-Prefere que eu chame você de Shaoran-chan?_

_-Você não ousaria?_

_-Então se contente com Shaoran!_Disse antes de sair do quarto._

**_"Depois disso tudo ficou mais doce com uma pitada de amargo por nossas inda e vindas, mas sempre sendo resolvidas por você que não se importava em ceder, mesmo eu estando errado..." "Então está na hora de seguir a pessoa certa não concorda Shaoran?"_**

****_Falou outra voz bem parecida mostrando uma figura semelhante a si que logo tornou se duas uma frente a outra._

_-Ele não vai mudar não é Li?_

_-Não, ele já se decidiu, perca logo as esperanças nesse velho, por que nada que você faça vai sensibilizar ele, faça como eu, de todas as coisas que precisa fazer, faça as pela gente ou por ela!_Os garotos se deram as mãos finalmente tendo um motivo em comum._

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente sentindo o perfume delicado da jovem abraçada a si com uma das mãos dela tocando seu rosto e a outra garantindo que ele ficasse bem perto segurando na cintura. Por que não a chamou antes pra ficar ali? Era uma boa pergunta, mas não a contrariaria novamente como antes, aproveitaria o tempo que lhe fora proporcionado por ela e de agora em diante seguiria o tal horário, se Liang não gostasse, seria problema dele, chega de ser o bom menino, ele já tinha o que queria.

-Como assim vai embora? Não viu que ele marcaram o jantar pro negociou?_Perguntou o velho dentro do escritório espantado com a atitude do neto.

-Meu turno já acabou, se quer que eu esteja presente na negociação, marque para o horário certo!

-Pare com isso Shaoran, quantas vezes não passou do seu horário aqui?

-Varias, só que não pretendo voltar a cometer essa burrice, quem fica doente sou eu, quem sempre sofre sozinho sou eu, quem tem que ouvir sermão da Sakura sou eu e pra que? Não perca saliva Liang, ou marca no horário certo, ou se vira sozinho..._Caminhou até a porta ao lado do mordomo que sorria feliz._...Não entendi seu espanto Liang, ou você acha que prefiro olhar pra sua cara sempre me criticando ao ver o rosto da minha namorada me bajulando?_Depois disso saiu dali deixando Wang que pareceu querer trocar umas palavras com o velho.

-Dois pontos pra Sakura e zero para o senhor, e eu achando que seria uma batalha acirrada._Caçoou saindo dali contente.

-Pois isso é o que vamos ver!_Pegou o telefone clicando em uma linha para a sua secretaria._Senhorita Naomi ligue pra todos assessores de impressa da lista de marketing, diga a eles que tenho uma ótima historia pra matéria desse mês.

Enquanto isso na mansão o garoto chegava finalmente saudável sem dor de cabeça nem nada, ao avistar a menina deitada no sofá lendo qualquer coisa, fez o que durante esses seis dias não esteve podendo, entretanto, estava morrendo de vontade...A beijou lhe dando uma surpresa que ao notar que era ele achou bem agradável, mas ainda ter chegado no horário.

-Seis e meia em ponto, alguma reclamação?_Perguntou a mirando ajoelhado no chão, ela sorriu alegre tocando seu rosto e o puxando para um abraço.

-Mas é claro alguém tem que se responsabilizar por erros passados!_Brincou se sentando. Ele suspirou fingindo pensar sério e levantou a cabeça.

-Quantos beijos isso vai me custar?_Ela riu da proposta aproximando seu rosto do dele.

-Vamos analisar o quão grave foi e dependendo diminuiu sua pena, mas eu sugiro uma retratação, começa com uma frase em seguida a punição._ Ele se levantou.

-A frase a gente combina, a punição eu aceito pra honrar meu nome e ficar fora da sua listinha de rejeitados.

-Ora essa, a rejeitada aqui sou eu!_Segurou em seu braço se dirigindo para o andar de cima.

-Não seja exagerada...

-Exagerada não, realista!

-Que mentirosa, eu rejeitei você quando.

E o dia continuaria tão colorido quanto começara, Shaoran com certeza já não odiava tanto ficar gripado, por que ao lado dela até isso era agradável, porém ao longe dali Liang maquinava um plano para dar um jeito que esse romance todo terminasse, e com um sorriso malévolo no rosto depois do encontro que teve, chegou a pensar que tinha certeza que deve fez colocaria os dois em uma corda bamba.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sei que nao teve muito romance, mas o proximo promete bem mais xD<strong>  
><strong>*Fiquei com medo que esse tenha saido confuso, se saiu perdoem e qualquer duvida podem me perguntar x.x<strong>  
><strong>*Vou tentar nao demorar no proximo, mas é q facul tira muito tempo.<strong>  
><strong>*Já deve ter ecchi no proximo, por isso fiquem ja sob aviso quem nao kurt muito x.x<strong>  
><strong>*Muitissimo obrigada pelo reviews eu fico muito feliz, por isso nao esqueçam de deixar sempre um, me anima nao voces nao tem nem noçao do tanto *_*<strong>

**Bjuss a voces!**


	3. Diga:X

**Uhuuu até que enfim não é? Demorei pq estava fazendo uns cursos e fiquei enrolada. Mas esse é grandinho, e meloso.**  
><strong>Espero que gostem e perdoem a demora e os erros<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

**Capitulo 3**

**Diga: Xis**

Com passos bem calmos junto a um sorriso modesto no rosto ia a jovem adentrando o colégio, não tinha preocupações e sua noite estava sendo como todas as outras, simplesmente ótimas. E o que poderia lhe afligir? Liang estranhamente parecia distante esses últimos dias, mas isso deveria ser motivo de alegria, não? De qualquer forma naquele dia ela não pensou em nada que pudesse lhe causar algum sentimento ruim, entretanto quase dentro de sua sala os cochichos e olhares incomuns começaram a deixá-la curiosa. Os estudantes, miravam, fofocavam e alguns menos indiscretos chegavam a apontar o dedo, como se ela estivesse fora do comum.

Ao entrar na sala analisou a roupa, pegou um espelho e viu se não tinha nada de errado e ao ver que não tinha nada ficou intrigada com aquilo. E mesmo na sala onde todos a conheciam os mexericos não paravam, quando os fitavam eles abaixavam a cabeça ou fingiam que não era com ela, até que Rika apontou na porta meio sem fôlego ao lado de Chiharu e Tomoyo e se apressaram em aproximar da menina.

–Mas que cara é essa?_Questionou Sakura ao notar elas se entreolharem um pouco eufóricas.

–Você por acaso passou frente a uma banca de revista hoje?_Perguntou Rika.

–Eu não, tem um tempo que não compro revista de culinária por quê?_Cada uma jogou uma revista diferente na mesa dela, porém pela a capa com o mesmo foco de matéria. Em uma estava bem estampado a foto de um garoto sentado em cima de uma fabrica no fundo, em outra estava o mesmo garoto com a mesma empresa diminuída com montagens na palma da mão e a terceira estava somente ele com um livro na mão onde o titulo do livro era "Como superar a idade". Pasma com aquilo a menina demorou um pouco para processar que aquele garoto era seu namorado.

–Está em todo lugar, jornais, revistas de fofocas, até mesmo as estrangeiras estão falando dele!_Comentou Chiharu assentando na sua carteira esperando que a amiga acordasse.

–Shaoran vai dar um colapso quando ver isso..._Murmurou ela, Rika impaciente abriu uma delas em determinada pagina.

–Não é só ele não._Ela apontou em uma imagem onde estava Sakura e Shaoran juntos, na imagem ela tocava o rosto do garoto com carinho e ele sorria, abaixo um tópico dizia "Já sei namorar".

–Minha nossa isso sim vai deixá-lo furioso!_Exclamou já imaginando o escândalo que ele faria ao ler.

–É e pelo visto o pessoal aqui já ta antenado, imagina o que já estão comentando..._Sussurrou Chiharu vendo que os demais jogando olhares, Sakura olhou em volta célere e logo voltou sua vista para a revista.

–Pouco me importa, vocês são as únicas que me preocuparia em pensar sobre mim..._Ela passou as paginas rapidamente analisando até onde iria essa reportagem e com certeza o foco era o mestiço. Retornou para a primeira lendo os primeiros trechos daquela matéria.

**"Esqueça toda historia mirabolante que já foi mencionada em livros de ficção cientifica, estamos falando de algo real que começa com a simples pergunta, na sua pré-adolescência o que faria com mais de cem bilhões reais validadas em ações de empresas todas em seu nome, unicamente pra você? Eu particularmente naquela época compraria um parque de diversões, outros aposto que não teriam atitudes muito diferentes. Mas apesar de não ter o mesmo pensamento foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com XiaoLang Li e primeiro neto e total herdeiro do dono das empresas Li. Por que as empresas valem tanto? Por que 80% da tecnologia domesticas e industriais que encontramos são criadas por eles e produzidas, fora outras filiadas da própria empresa como de tecido que compram suas maquinas através deles e de celulares que compram os acessórios e o modelos que eles sugerem, é tudo uma questão de redes. Porém não estamos falando de comercio, que elas valem dinheiro ninguém pode negar, mas já pensou herdar tudo isso?**

**Bastou um drástico engano para que o chinês de olhos verdes ficasse com tudo, muitos que trabalhavam lá acreditavam que o garoto de apenas doze anos na época trocaria toda essa fortuna por caprichos infantis. **

**Mas é aí que vem a parte interessante, ao invés de vender ou qualquer atitude que muitos de nós faríamos XiaoLang fez o inimaginável comandou a empresa melhor do que o próprio avô._ 'Ele é um tirano, não só com os empregados como com todos os outros dali, seja de um cargo maior ou menor, não admitia ser chamado de nenhum sinônimo que tinha haver com pirralho mandava em tudo sem aceitar qualquer atitude diferente, e quando alguém fazia o que não o agradasse garoto virava um monstro, seis colegas meus foram demitidos por ele, isso por que ele disse que era desacato' _contou para nós um funcionário de lá."**

–Até que eles não estão falando mal..._Murmurou a menina lendo aquilo, passou para a parte onde falava dos dois vendo o que falavam sobre ela.

**"Se ele agia como gente grande, trabalhava como gente grande e era tão inteligente quanto um, obviamente a puberdade também viria precoce, e para nós que nessa idade somente babávamos em revistas adultas sem que garotas mais velhas nos dessem atenção o pequeno gênio estava a milhas a nossa frente. Seu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, quase três anos mais velha que ele dizem que os dois até se entendem, mas ironicamente brigam por infantilidade da parte dela. É como a típica historia da plebéia e o príncipe, mas para muitos algo não se encaixa nisso tudo, como o garoto que até pouco tempo ninguém conhecia foi conhecer uma jovem que mora nos subúrbios de Tomoeda sendo que não tinha qualquer ligação com o lugar? É algo á se questionar."**

–Credo do jeito que eles falam parece até que eu induzi tudo..._comentou receosa fechando a revista e fitando suas amigas, nesse mesmo momento quatro garotos ficaram de frente para ela com uma expressão nada contente e jogaram a revista que tinha nas mãos sobre a mesa da jovem.

–Então isso é verdade? Shaoran é milionário e não bolsista como VOCÊ contou?_Disse Yamazaki tão indignado quanto os outros perto dele.

–Na verdade..._Interrompeu Rika com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto._...Ele é bilionário!

–Você não está ajudando..._Murmurou a outra sem graça respirando fundo cogitando por onde começaria._...Gente é um pouco complicado...

–Complicado? Acho que isso não faz diferença, depois de tudo que fizemos por ele não acha que por qualquer motivo que fosse poderia haver uma oportunidade pra contar sobre isso pra gente?_Questionou Kana, parecia meio obvio que entre todos era o que mais se sentia magoado pelo tom de voz.

–Sim, mas nós não queríamos tumulto, entendam que nada disso foi premeditado, eu tenho certeza que com o tempo ele contaria tudo a vocês...

–Afinal por que mentiram?_Perguntou Hiro ao fundo.

–Pra não causar exatamente o que está acontecendo, todo mundo enchendo a paciência por que Sakura namora o garoto mais rico do Japão, alias como vocês acham que ele andaria livremente como foi no baile se soubessem de tudo?_Explicou Tomoyo de forma calma.

–Isso não justifica!_Revidou Kana se retirando de perto zangado e logo em seguida os outros também foram.

A aula terminara do mesmo modo como começou, turbulenta e cheia de olhares maldosos e desconfiados, porém para a menina não fazia muita diferença, estava mais preocupada com um certo garoto que com certeza não ia gostar dessa coisa de publicidade em torno dele. Quando chegou em casa correu até 'seu' quarto e deu de cara com Wang que a fitou sem jeito.

–Ele já viu a reportagem?_Perguntou baixinho sem saber se Shaoran estava ali mais foi inútil rapidamente o mestiço saiu do banheiro nervoso e um tanto desesperado.

–Se eu vi? Você quer saber se eu vi? Eles cercaram a empresa Sakura, tem carro de imprensa espalhado pra todo canto me procurando, eu não sei ainda que milagre não vieram pra cá!_Dizia irritado.

–Calma Shaoran, meu avô sempre dizia para procurarmos o lado bom de tudo..._Tentou amenizar a situação, contanto piorando o desespero.

–Um lado bom? Achar um lado bom? Diz isso por que não é a sua vida que foi exposta em todas as esquinas!

–Pelo menos não falaram tão mal de você...

–Não falaram?_Interrompeu indignado._Eles me chamaram de pirralho 22 vezes, insinuam o tempo todo que sou um psicopata sem coração e vingativo, me chama de prepotente o toda hora e você viu quando fala sobre minha vida amorosa, contam como se fosse uma novela mexicana cheia de intriga e fora do normal!_Respondeu sentindo um nó na garganta somente de pensar que tudo isso era lido pelo país.

–Ora, mas você é vingativo e prepotente, e sinceramente nosso relacionamento chega á ser mais intrigante que novela mexicana com um vilão que dorme no quarto ao lado do nosso...E Shaoran...Na teoria... Você é um pirralho._Ele a mirou espantando com o que dissera.

–Mas...Era só o que me faltava, você do lado deles!

–Não estou do lado deles..._Se aproximou sorrateiramente perto dele deslizando suas mãos entre seus ombros e logo o enlaçando._...Vamos não seja exagerado..._Usou uma forma suave de dizer, porém não tendo muito efeito.

–Exagerado?_Se afastou bruscamente._A minha vida virou manchete e você acha que eu estou exagerando? A partir de agora eu não posso fazer praticamente nada sem que todo mundo me julgue de forma pretensiosa...Eu..._Colocou a mão sobre a boca fazendo uma expressão estranha e logo correu para o banheiro._...Eu preciso vomitar!_Gritou no decorrer.

–Vomitar?_Questionou a menina agora assustada fitando Wang que parecia querer rir.

–Algumas pessoas puxam os cabelos, outras preferem comer desvairadamente e alguns se entopem de remédio...Shaoran embrulha o estomago quando está histérico, não se preocupe, é puro drama._Explicou o homem tocando o ombro da menina que agora estava mais tranqüila saindo dali junto a Fujitaka.

–O que eu não entendo é como eles sabem tanto sobre o Shaoran, e por que só agora?_O semblante do mordomo ficou sério pensando sobre aquilo.

–Pelo que sei, as empresas Li tinham um contrato de privacidade com a imprensa uma vez que algumas são afiliadas com eles, lhe garanto uma coisa, se saiu dessa forma descontrolada em quase todas só pode ter sido com permissão de peixes maiores...Se é que me entende..._Nisso passou a frente seguindo seu caminho enquanto ela pensava no que ele queria dizer.

–Liang..._Murmurou para si tomando rumo para o quarto do velho que sorriu largo por detrás da mesa quando a viu entrar um tanto descontente.

–Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

–Como se realmente tivesse a intenção de fazer algo de bom, pra que tudo isso? Irritar o Shaoran? Por que é a única coisa que está fazendo._Disse ela sem receios.

–Agora tudo que faço gira em torno de vocês? Além do mais existem muitas outras pessoas que sabem sobre o Li e que poderiam ter contado as revistas e publicidade._Revidou com um sorriso irônico.

–Ninguém sabia sobre mim e ele, e o fato de não mencionar sobre o casamento mostra uma certa cautela da parte de quem fofocou, afinal o que a justiça ia dizer sobre um velho que burla a lei em forma de contrato.

–Com a ajuda do seu avô devo te lembrar..._Respondeu mais sério.

–Seja como for, seu plano não deu muito certo, eu garanto que até as três horas de amanhã Shaoran não se importará mais com isso!_Ele franziu o cenho um pouco encabulado.

–Tão especifica, o que te faz pensar isso?_Perguntou curioso enquanto ela sorriu largo para ele se retirando.

–Você tem suas armas e eu tenho as minhas, até mais tarde._Quando bateu a porta o olhar de vitória se tornou desesperado, nunca tinha blefado com tanta veracidade, e como exatamente iria acalmar os nervos do garoto?

No dia seguinte ela não conseguiu êxito no que tinha dito, agora além de zangado Shaoran estava depressivo e permaneceu no quarto o dia inteiro.

Depois de um longo banho reanimador saiu do banheiro vestida e penteou os cabelos sobre a cama pensativa, era menos de oito da noite e o rapaz ainda estava com o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros deitado de bruços com um olhar distante. Ela se debruçou sobre ele cogitando em qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer para animá-lo.

–Vamos não é pra tanto, eles mais te elogiam do que te ofendem! Falam de você como se fosse um gênio._Ele virou o rosto de lado sem muito animo.

–Eu sou um gênio...

–E prepotente também._Revidou brincando.

–Certo...Mas não era pra ninguém saber disso._Murmurou emburrado, ela suspirou recordando da cena que aconteceu no colégio.

–Falando nisso, precisa tirar um tempo para conversar com o meninos sobre essa bagunça toda._Sem tira-la de si ele se virou ficando de frente para ela confuso.

–Conversar com quem?

–Seus amigos Shaoran, eles ficaram um pouco chateados por você não ter contado nada.

–É, só que a idéia de mentir não foi minha! Além disso eu tenho problemas maiores pra pensar, do que perder meu tempo com essa melancolia._Sakura se levantou sentando não gostando do tom que ele usará.

–Eles são seus amigos Shaoran, pessoas que te acolheram quando pensavam que você era um zé ninguém, e estão magoados por que a pessoa em quem eles confiaram mentiu pra eles, isso não é melancolia, mas eu no seu lugar trataria como um problema a ser resolvido acima de todos!_Brigou apelando para a consciência dele.

–Eu sei, mas o que você quer que eu faça?_Perguntou ele coçando a nuca.

–Eu não sei, peça desculpas._Disse calma.

–Desculpas por uma mentira que não contei?

–Desculpas por uma mentira que não desmentiu quando devia, converse com eles Shaoran, Kana e Yamazaki são o que mais se sentem traídos e quer saber? Isso é prova que não estão nem ai pra isso aqui, quer mesmo arriscar perder a amizade de pessoas que gostam de você sem qualquer interesse?_Ele pensou um pouco fitando para os lados, tinha se divertido com os garotos, não os via há um tempo, no entanto, também tinha uma consideração por eles, por esse motivo ele já tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta quase retórica. Balançou a cabeça dizendo não recebendo um abraço caloroso como recompensa.

–Eu não posso sair por enquanto, então traga eles aqui e eu falo com eles, está bom assim?_Ela fez que sim o beijando calorosamente feliz por ele ter feito a escolha certa, no dia seguinte mesmo diria aos garotos sobre o que foi dito.

Bom, ela não esperava toda aquela tensão dentro do carro a caminho da mansão, eles varias vezes se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer enquanto outros preferiam ignorar tudo com um olhar amargurado. Quando ficaram um tanto espantados, eles pagaram viagem para um garoto que é dono de um lugar daquele tamanho? Isso só deixou alguns deles mais furioso.

–Eu vou chamar..._Antes de completar a frase viu o garoto descendo as escadas um pouco surpreso com os presentes e também um pouco sem jeito._...Bom boa sorte, e vê se não vai tentar subornar eles.._Sussurrou no ouvido do namorado que caminhou até os rapazes.

–Bela casa..._Disse Kana cheio de sarcasmo indo até onde o mestiço apontará com o dedo.

–Antes de mais nada, em minha defesa digo que a idéia de mentir não foi minha!_Falou prontamente quando a porta da sala foi fechada.

–Ahh e não podia nos dizer mais pra frente?_Questionou um deles.

–Qual é gente, já imaginaram a bajulação que seria se eu tivesse contado?

–Está chamando a gente de interesseiro?_Hideo se aproximou agora zangado.

–Não especificamente, me refiro ao resto do colégio.

–Cara você passou môo tempo com a gente e em nenhum momento pensou que seria importante contar a verdade?_Perguntou Maiko confuso.

–Sinceramente?_Ele fez que sim._Não, eu não acho que isso aqui possa fazer diferença quando se conhece alguém...

–Você não contar é o mesmo que não confiar, se você não confia, você duvida da gente, se você duvida da gente é por que não acha que podemos ser seus amigos, é isso que quer dizer com isso tudo?_Interrompeu Kana já cansado de todo mundo ficar quieto.

–Quem está dizendo isso é você, olha em volta Kana acha mesmo que posso me dar o luxo de sair por ai dizendo que sou o dono disso e não esperar que alguém me apunhale pelas costas?

–Só que nós não...

–É exatamente por isso que preferi deixa como estava! Não tem haver com confiança, acontece que pela primeira vez tinha pessoas que se preocupavam com a minha companhia sem esperar que eu pague tudo, eu me sentia seguro enquanto todos pensavam que eu não passava de um pobretão que depende de bolsa de estudos!_Eles fitaram Jovem Mestre, seu tom de voz parecia sincero.

–Mas não íamos te tratar diferente se tivesse dito._Falou Hiro depois de um tempo de silencio.

–Eu só não queria estragar, e também não achei que fosse um fato importante._Eles se entreolharam mais um vez dando aquele assunto como encerrado, exceto uma pessoa que parecia não concorda com aquilo, e enquanto todos acompanharam Shaoran pra dar uma rodada pelo local Kana permaneceu onde estava sentado no sofá até uma certa jovem se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado.

–As pessoas podem me chamar de tudo Saki, encrenqueiro, mal educado, chato e arrogante, mas traíra eu não sou, eles nunca precisaram reclamar de desconfiança da minha parte!_Falou para ela fitando o chão.

–Shaoran desconfia de todo mundo, você não é exceção, no começo quando eu o conheci também me irritava pensa que ele desconfiava de mim, mas depois que eu vi como funciona a realidade dele comecei a entender.

–Está me dizendo que ele tem um motivo pra desconfiar de mim?

–Acho que tudo deu um motivo pra ele não confia em nada, ele já se decepcionou tanto que agora ele espera tudo de todos._Sakura tocou de leve o ombro do rapaz._E se pensarmos bem, não é que ele não confia em você, ele não confia é em si mesmo, por isso acho tão provável que as pessoas só se aproximem dele pelo dinheiro._Kana a fitou curioso vendo que aquilo fazia sentido._Não fique muito bravo com ele, Shaoran é péssimo em fazer as pazes._Brincou saindo dali quando os outro voltaram.

–Cara vai ficar aí é?_Perguntou um dos rapazes e ao ver o mestiço de longe lhe lançando um olhar confuso ele teve que sorrir.

–Não mesmo, aí Shaoran não tem nenhum jogo pra gente joga aqui? Fica conhecendo a casa é coisa de mulher!_Se levantou indo até eles.

Não muito longe dali um senhor de idade já descia as escadas ranzinza com os barulhos que não cessavam, no entanto, foi barrado por uma jovem.

–Nem pense nisso, ele está se divertindo com os amigos!_Falou sem rodeios com um sorriso vitorioso.

–Amigos? O Li não tem amigos!_Revidou novamente tentando passar.

–Que o senhor conheça não, mas ele tem...Sabe como é não é? Não estão na lista de oportunistas que geralmente o senhor apresenta pro Shaoran!_O velho sorriu de lado sentindo o tom de provocação da menina, ela podia ser parecia com o avô, mas tinha o gênio ousado da avó.

–Isso não quer dizer muitas coisas...

–Só que ele já não liga tanto pra historia da revista, só isso._Disse ela sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

–Vamos ver até quando você também não vai se importar..._Ele voltou a subir as escadas se deleitando com a expressão confusa dela.

–O que você quis dizer com isso?_Ele não respondeu apenas subiu até finalmente encontrar um de seus subordinados no andar de cima...Era só disso que ele precisava.

Mais tarde naquele dia o mestiço deitou sobre o sofá e via um tanto contrariado mais uma reportagem sobre si, parecia inacreditável que eles simplesmente não se cansavam de falar dele e falando bem ou mal preferia ficar fora dessa publicidade.

–Como você gosta de se torturar.._Disse a menina se ajoelhando no chão próxima a ele.

–Não sei o que eles vêem de tão interessante na minha vida..._Murmurou desligando a tv.

–Quem se importa? Deixa isso de lado, pense comigo, quem precisava te conhecer a fundo assim, já conhece para distinguir as mentiras de verdades dessas fofocas._Ele a fitou pensativo.

–Meu avô sempre diz 'não existe verdade forte suficiente capaz de não se tornar uma duvida com uma mentira'._Sakura fez uma careta não gostando do que ouvira "Será que esse velho não ensina nada de bom?" se questionou pulando de uma vez em cima do garoto que por pouco não ficou sem ar._Autch! Caramba, você é pesada, vai com calma.

–Está me chamando de gorda?_Fingiu estar zangada.

–Deveria ser pelo tanto de doce que come, mas você veio com força._Replicou tocando a cintura dela ajeitando contra seu corpo o posicionando pouco mais acima quase sentindo para nenhum ser prensado de forma que machuque.

–Não acredito que tenha coragem de dizer que duvida de mim?_Disse ela voltando ao antigo assunto.

–Claro que não!_Revidou prontamente soltando um sorrisinho maldoso._Eu duvido calado!_Ela lhe deu um leve tapa reconhecendo o tom provocador que ele usara, com certeza palavras não precisava ser mais usadas ali. Se lembrando daquilo ou não, agora não importava, pelos olhares cativantes que um mirava o outro entraram na mesma sintonia do que queriam e viria logo á seguir, o improvável talvez fosse somente a intensidade de que aquilo viria.

Enquanto os lábios se juntaram em um beijo comum como os de sempre a saudade de um toque que desde de que as noticias se tornaram publicas saíram não acontecia fez a avidez recordar do por que de estarem juntos. Mesmo que os olhos se agradassem ao ver um ao outro, nesse momento fechar os olhos parecia fazer o desejo aumentar, como percorrer um caverna escura tendo somente os outros sentidos aguçados fazendo a adrenalina do momento se estender de tal maneira que um simples toque já lhe causavam grande júbilo.

Sakura separou os lábios dos dele por um instante aproximando seu corpo ao mesmo nível que o dele cansada de esperar seu amante curvar o rosto para lhe beijar, em verdade ela não conseguia se segurar, como se estivesse anos sem tomar água e agora quer se embriagar na única fonte que lhe interessava. As línguas se encontraram novamente fazendo o beijo se tornar mais lascivos e agora possessivos dos dois lados, mãos que antes se limitavam a permanecer quietas, nesse momento mal conseguiam parar de tremer, tremiam não por medo e sim pela vontade ainda incerta de ser concebida lhe tomar por completo acariciando as costas da garota, mas essas mesmas mãos queriam mais do que tocar o tecido de tonalidade clara de uma blusa um tanto justa, seu maior interesse estava na pele aveludada por de trás dela.

Quando outras mãos não se limitaram em descer do pescoço do garoto até seu dorso apertando com fervor suas costas seguindo a inteira vontade da menina, o mestiço em deleito correspondido começou inserir suas mãos por debaixo da blusa de sua namorada. Inquieta com aquele longo beijo ardente Sakura mal pensou direito no que aquilo estava se tornando, e do jeito que estava se delirando não ia parar por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Levantou o rosto fitando o namorado que respirava ofegante emanando um calor úmido provindo de seu hálito lhe mirando com o mesmo olhar zonzo que ela o fitava, esse olhar se desviou até mirar o pescoço do meio chinês com desejo, uma vez ele lhe beijará ali, agora pareceu tão produtivo quanta ser beijada, beijar sem preceitos essa parte. Mais ao contrário dele que fora de maneira delicada, seus lábios grudaram de forma feroz sentindo tanto o aroma quanto o sabor de um gosto reconhecido pelo coração que palpitava em um compasso incomum, mas que só aumentava a vontade de continuar.

O mestiço cerrou os olhos enquanto se deliciava com o carinho sendo transbordado através da garota em seus beijos, que torturante estava sendo se segurar para não agir como sua imaginação pedia, mas suas mãos já não estavam a seu comando e passeavam ávidas agora subindo da barriga para cima. Tão suave e macia que até suas mãos pareciam grosseiras demais para apalpa-la, por isso ainda mantinha a delicadeza até o momento em que acreditava poder recostar com fragilidade seus lábios por ali...ou mais.

Seu fervor fez ele virar o rosto com rapidez encontrando a boca da jovem em um sorriso tímido, aquilo era como respiração, poderia segurar durante um tempo até percorrer outros desejos, mas sempre voltavam em busca dele para o mesmo lugar...Como um imã. Shaoran se remexeu para erguer seu corpo e tê-la mais para si, as mãos dela com as dele se chocavam de encontro á quase o mesmo sentido, agora estavam confusos, desejosos, ambos queriam sentir o beijo de certa forma crescer tornando aquela possessividade ficava maior e a necessidade de sentir cada pedacinho um do outro também.

Porém no meio da sala de estar parecia até impossível se ter privacidade, uma hora ou outra alguém apareceria, no entanto, não fora bem isso o que ocorrera. Um barulho ao longe fez o garoto abrir os olhos com espanto parando no exato momento as caricias por mais que suas mãos já estivessem tão próximas de algo que queria muito tocar.

–Você ouviu isso?_Perguntou Shaoran quando o barulho tornou a repetir, afastando um pouco a menina de si que olhou para os lados não entendo.

–Isso o que Shaoran?_Revidou com um tom indignado.

–Algo como 'Tick'..._Ergueu o corpo até estar completamente sentado procurando o que fosse em volta.

–Eu não ouvi nada..._Respondeu tentando ganhar mais um beijo de seu namorado, mas o clima pra ele já tinha sido desfeito.

–Tenho certeza que ouvi algo._Zangada ela se levantou do sofá ficando de frente para ele.

–Ainda que tivesse ouvido é tão importante para você trocar de atenção?_Quando ele se pos a pensar nisso pareceu um tanto idiota dar atenção a um ruído ao invés de continuar o que estava fazendo, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer.

–Ora não seja infantil, foi um alerta!_Ela ajeitou a roupa que estava toda revirada bufando de raiva.

–Pois bem, fique com seu barulho que a infantil aqui vai dormi...No quarto de baixo!_Sorriu malevolamente saindo dali fazendo o garoto franzi o cenho.

–Para com isso! Você nem gosta desse quarto de baixo!_Tentou reverter correndo atrás dela, era bem provável que no final da noite ela mudasse de opinião, ela não era muito boa em manter rancor.

Não que tudo tivesse voltado ao seu lugar, as noticias pareciam ainda se espalhar sobre Shaoran, mas para Sakura o pior já tinha passado. Enquanto a maus olhares, ela não fosse significante, na sua mente os que importavam não estavam mais com raiva e isso era o que importava. Depois daquela noite tão interessante e calorosa seu dia não poderia começar de outra maneira. Um sorriso largo se manteve desde quando se levantou a sua chegada a sala de aula, muitos a miravam com certo espanto, podia se dizer, mas cogitou que ainda fosse a historia da revista. Só que um comentário maldoso a deixou confusa.

–Agora sabemos como ela cativou o pirralho._Disse uma voz, nem brava nem ofendida ela saiu de perto de maneira indiferente. Não iria dar moral a isso, mas isso com certeza não era nem metade do que vinha a seguir.

–Que bom que está sentada!_Alertou Rika se aproximando com a outras, porém ela era a única com um sorriso de 'gostei de ver' no rosto, enquanto as outras pareciam preocupadas.

–Como assim?_Era obvio que ela escondia algo atrás de si, mas preferiu dizer algumas palavras antes de mostrar.

–As coisas entre vocês andam muito bem não é?

–Hein? Eu e quem? Shaoran?_Ela fez que sim._Bom, sim, por que?_Fitou Chiharu que mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar e Tomoyo a mirava sem graça.

–Certo, eu vou direto ao ponto, eu pensava que vocês dois não passassem dos selinhos sem graça..._Ela jogou a nova revista na mesa._Mas isso sim, me deixa orgulhosa!_Quando a jovem viu a imagem estapada naquela revista barata, onde ela e seu namorado trocavam salientes beijos e mãos bobas permaneceu estática. Ela queria gritar, sumir e com certeza não estar no meio de todos. De forma violenta pegou o objeto e começou a folhear até as paginas que continham outras fotos dos dois, palavras insignificantes poderiam estar escritas ali, no entanto, para ela nada precisava ser dito, praticamente tudo poderia ser interpretado com o olhar.

–Como eles fizeram isso?_Perguntou desesperada.

–Calma Saki, não é tão assim!_Tomoyo tentou acalma-la sabia que aamiga reagiria assim.

–Como não é tão assim? Sou eu Tomoyo, eu e minha vida particular! Na minha casa, no meu sofá?_Dizia não gostando nada do que via, prestando a atenção nas palavras era como se tivesse cometido um crime.

–Ahh deixa de drama Sakura se o meu namoro não fosse proibido minha cara eu não daria a mínima pra isso ai, na verdade se fosse tirar fotos da gente teria muito mais mãos ai e menos beijos..._Disse Rika com um sorriso malicioso.

–Dispenso seu comentário Rika, isso aqui é sério!

–Claro que é, descobriram sua armação!_Falou uma vozinha irritante na porta da sala, Hikari entrara com um ar triunfante sobre a menina.

–Vai encher outra pessoa Hikari!_Disse Chiharu sem paciência.

–Ah não! Quando eu dizia que essa ai não tinha nada de santinha todo mundo me acusava, agora está ai á prova em grande estilo! Sakura Kinomoto a santinha dando o golpe do baú!_A voz alta dela ecoou na sala fazendo todos pararem para ver o que ela dizia.

–Você não sabe um terço da historia! Só está procurando um motivo pra se vingar, por que o Shaoran deu uma surra no seu namorado!_Falou Tomoyo.

–Me vingar? Acha que me rebaixo a isso 'querida'? São os fatos que colocam ela no lugar dela, agora nós sabemos muito bem o que esse pirralho viu nela!

–Ora está com inveja Hikari?_Uma voz masculina apareceu na sala, e quando ela se virou se deparou com cinco rapazes.

–Ahh Por favor Kana! Não vai me dizer que ele te comprou?_Provocou a menina.

–Dá um tempo garota! Admita que está com inveja, afinal um dos garotos mais ricos do país se interessou logo por nossa humilde Sakura, ao invés de você._Revidou o rapaz rinso.

–Eu inveja dela, do jeito que ela prende esse garoto eu também prenderia, só que eu tenho dignidade!

–Pois eu também tenho Hikari! Você não sabe de nada pra me julgar assim!_Disse a menina zangada.

–Sei que você engana a todos com esse rostinho de santinha, quanto na verdade é uma caça dotes!

–Pois eu sei de outra coisa Hikari!_Yamazaki tomou a frente sorrindo largo tendo a atenção de todos._Sei que seu pai trabalha de gerente na empresa de exportação de aparelhos eletrônicos e sua mãe trabalha no Shopping da cidade, numa loja de jóias._Ela fitou o garoto confusa.

–E daí?

–Como e daí minha cara?_Respondeu Hideo._As empresas Li fazem o maior numero de exportação de mercadorias no país e inclusive a empresa onde seu pai trabalha é afiliada com eles...

–Melhor dizendo, eles dependem dos Li, são quase exclusivo!_Interrompeu Yamazaki dizendo uma coisa que não tinha bem plena certeza._E o Shopping que sua mãe trabalha dizem que é deles, os Li compraram e construíram, a loja do sua mãe depende deles para permanecer ali, e você sabe que eles pagam uma espécie de aluguel para eles...

–Resumindo..._Completou Hideo adorando a expressão de horror no rosto da menina.

–O namorado da garota que você está ofendendo, não precisa nem estalar os dedos para que os dois sejam mandados embora._Disse Kana entendendo o que os garotos queriam dizer.

–Hehrn..._Ela fitou a menina engolindo seco._...Você...

–Eu não, fique tranqüila, ao contrário de você eu não procuro franquezas nos outros para atingi-los._Respondeu arrumando seus materiais.

–Claro que o mesmo não vale pra nós!_Disse Hiro dando um susto da outra enquanto via Sakura saindo dali.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Era a pergunta fixada na mente da jovem que apertava as mãos sem parar. Tinha sido ele, claro que tinha, como teriam tirado a foto dos dois dentro de casa se não fora por permissão dele? Liang estava jogando pesado e isso a fez sentir um frio na espinha. "Vovô me dê forças" pediu.

Quando chegou em casa, além do susto da mãe de vê-la no horário de aula Nadeshiko parecia zangada com o que viu na revista.

–Vocês dois perderam a noção da ousadia?_Perguntou assim que a menina entrou.

–Mamãe por favor a senhora também não!

–Como eu também não, filha isso aqui já é demais! Vocês estão sendo muito apressados não acha não?

–Mãe, não foi tão assim...

–Foi tão assim, sim, eu espero que vocês tenham juízo a partir de agora, isso aqui serviu de alerta para irem com calma, você já viu do que te chamam aqui?_Mostrou a revista.

–Não, mas imagino...

–Pois ótimo! Assim você...

–Ohh pare de amolar a menina Nadeshiko, você faz coisas bem piores com o mordomo que eu sei, e vem querer exigir isso dela!

–Mamãe?_Exclamou envergonhada.

–Eu o que? Acha que não sei das suas fugidas durante a noite sabe lá pra onde? ou pior das brincadeirinhas de madrugada na sala de música com o senhor Wang?_Quase roxa de vergonha a mulher correu até a velha com o sorriso malvado.

–Mãe!_Gritou Sakura agora espantada._Que brincadeiras são essas na sala de música?_A mulher puxou a mais velha para longe dali.

–Depois conversamos Saki! E a senhora vem comigo!

Agora com um sentimento de culpa de quem realmente tinha feito algo de errado correu para o quarto e Fujitaka logo a fitou sem jeito enquanto apontava para Shaoran que parecia mais aterrorizado que ela.

–O que vamos fazer Shaoran?_Perguntou um tanto aflita.

–O que vamos fazer? Tenho uma idéia!_Fingiu um sorriso demonstrando sua raiva._ "vamos procurar um lado bom"_Imitou a voz dela._Quem sabe daqui uns anos não nos chamam para fazer um filme pornô!_Gritou enfurecido.

–Ora não desconta sua raiva em mim, você pelo menos saiu como o garanhão, mas e eu? Sai como a garota que está abusando de um pirralho!_Gritou de volta.

–Ahh então você acha que as coisas estão menos tensas pra mim do que pra você?

–Com certeza estão, o problema é que você é egoísta de mais pra ver que eu também estou sofrendo as conseqüências das reportagens!_Revidou ela.

–Me dê um tempo Sakura, qual o pior que pode te acontecer? Sua popularidade baixa? Ahh espera um pouco, você não tem isso!_Falou de forma rígida.

–Não tem haver com isso seu egocêntrico mimado, estou dizendo que as pessoas me olham como se eu fosse uma extorquista! Mas claro! Você não estaria no seu estado normal se pensasse nos outros, afinal ele é um pirralho, psicótico, prepotente!_E foi zangada para a porta._Maldita hora que eu me apaixonei por você! E maldita mais ainda quando resolvi me envolver com um pivete como você!_Gritou antes de sair furiosa se deparando com a ultima pessoa que queria ver.

–Não parece típico de você..._Ele também tinha uma revista na mão mostrando a ela.

–Isso ainda não acabou!_Disse entre dentes saindo dali segurando com todas as forças suas lágrimas. Foi até o quarto debaixo e lá se jogou com toda vontade, o dia não terminaria como pensava.

Depois de muito choro e cogitação e dois dias sem se falarem, ela saiu dali ainda ressentida, foi até a sala e algo a deixou mais amargurada ainda. Sua avó olhando a tal revista e rindo.

–Vovó!_exclamou a menina já sem forças pra gritar._Joga isso fora!

–Ora mais por quê?_ Questionou a velha com um sorriso simpático.

–Por quê? É vergonhoso, e as coisas que dizem...

–Quando as coisas que dizem não se importe, eles sempre aumentam, mas as imagens são boas!

–Como pode dizer isso, é..._Quase indecente, foi o que pensou.

–Ora mas essa..?_Colocou a revista em seu colo e disse._O que é de tão horroroso nessas fotos?

–Não é que seja horroroso vovó, mas é algo intimo._Devolveu sem mirar direito.

–Ahhh pare com isso, parece sua mãe! Nem estão fazendo demais! Quer saber o que eu vejo?_Ela fitou a mais velha que folheava as paginas._Eu vejo um casal se agarrando como qualquer outro, tem tanto isso em filme, por que é tão assustador isso aqui? Vergonhoso seria se ele estivesse te traindo! Preferia que no seu lugar estivesse outra garota?

–Claro que não! É só que...

–É só que nada minha filha, olhe bem..._Entregou novamente para ela._...São só vocês dois se gostando, o que á de tão feio nisso que ninguém possa ver?_Ela viu com mais atenção as imagens, e agora notava uma coisa que não via por que seus olhos permaneciam fechados nesses momentos, seu namorado completamente rubro._Eu sei o que é um pouco constrangedor, quando você está com quem ama sua alma se mostra de maneira pura e inconseqüente, as expressões que geralmente nunca se formam perante aos outros se abrem nesses momentos, as paredes e qualquer inibição desaparecem, por que o amor é um sentimento espaçoso e egoísta quando ele deseja se manifestar, nenhum outro pode estar presente, nem mesmo a vaidade, é por isso que quem ama esquece até mesmo a luxuria pecaminosa e torna qualquer pensamento um desejo somente á aquela pessoa._A menina sorriu com as palavras da avó, ela tinha razão, Liang tinha pecado seu ponto fraco por que ela tinha todo um paradigma quanto aquilo. Mas lembrando das acaricias e carinho dado pelo mestiço se sentiu arrependida por um momento ter tido vergonha daquilo. Ele não fazia aquela expressão com mais ninguém, e aquelas imagens era com ela, não era como uma imagem de traição.

–Pensei que iria me dar uma bronca dizendo que estávamos indo rápido demais..._Comentou tocando a imagem em que os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente.

–Eu acho é que estão indo devagar demais, não sei como dormem na mesma cama e ainda não fizeram nada!_Ela fitou avó estranhando.

–Como assim?_A velha gargalhou se levantando.

–Um dia você descobre! Agora não se zangue mais com essas coisas ou vai perder a guerra!_Disse antes de sair.

Sakura ainda ficou por ali pensando em tudo aquilo, as imagens eram realmente boas, e ver Shaoran completamente entregue a ela era algo de preço impagável, talvez por isso ele tenha ficado tão furioso. O garoto de gênio sério e autoritário agora se derretia nos braços da namorada.

Na área frente á piscina que tinha na mansão estava o garoto sentado no chão tentando se manter calmo enquanto admirava as estrelas, tão vividas naquela noite. Logo a presença de uma jovem apareceu atrás de si e sentou a seu lado com uma bandeja com um pouco de chá e bolachas em cima e a insistente revista debaixo do braço.

–Está zangado comigo?_Ele a mirou indiferente e logo lançou seu olhar de volta para o céu._Me desculpa Shaoran, eu sei que te ofendi, mas estava zangada também e acabei me excedendo._Disse em um tom baixo tentando se aproximar._Não vai nem falar comigo?

–Vai procurar alguém da sua idade se me acha tão imaturo!_Falou de uma vez rancoroso.

–Eu faria isso com muito gosto se quer saber, mas o problema é que não posso!_Respondeu no mesmo tom e ele lhe fitou espantado, esperava mais um pedido de desculpas.

–Ahh é e por que não? Você é livre!_Agora seu tom se misturou a um rancor indignado.

–Por causa disso!_Ela jogou a tal revista sobre ele que não entendeu bem o que ela queria dizer.

–Ora te garanto que isso só aumenta os pontos com alguns caras!_Falou com sarcasmo.

–Não seja bobo, acha que consigo agir assim com outros?_Apontou o dedo para si na foto.

–Com um pouco de atuação tudo se consegue...

–Eu te amo, e não sei fingir amar como você..._Agora ela estava com rancor no olhar se levantando para sair dali, isso queria dizer que ele fingia com ela? Ao ouvir Shaoran engoliu seco e segurou a mão dela ainda sentado.

–Espera...Eu..Falei da boca pra fora._Disse já um pouco mais manso, ela voltou a se sentar um pouco magoada com aquilo.

–Tudo bem, antes de ontem eu disse um bocado de coisas também da boca pra fora._Replicou em um suspiro.

–Mudou de idéia quanto a isso por quê?_Ele se referia às imagens.

–Humm..._Mirou um pouco os lados._...Não que eu tenha mudado de opinião, ainda acho que não deviam ficar invadindo, mas..._Se aproximou sorrateiramente com um sorriso tímido._...Eu descobri que a única parte do dia em que você se dedica inteiramente á mim..._Tocou os lábios do mestiço delicadamente fixando seus olhos neles, enquanto ele a fitava terminar a frase._...É quando me beija._Ele segurou sua mão rindo depositando um suave beijo em sua mão.

–Não seja exagerada._Ela sorriu largo tomando sua mão.

–Também fica mais sincero!_Brincou.

–Eu sempre sou sincero!

–Não com seus sentimentos..._Ele bufou de mentira rindo.

–Se eu ganhasse uma moeda por cada vez que ouço você pronunciar essa maldita palavra seria mais rico que meu avô!

–Hehehe as fotos não mentem..._Pegou a revista colocando em uma determinada pagina._Veja que coisa fofa, não sabia que ficava tão vermelho quando te beijava...

–Estava com calor..._Retrucou sem jeito tomando o objeto.

–Estamos no inverno._Revidou rindo.

–Mas eu estava com calor...Ora pare de inventar coisas!_Quando ele disse aquilo uma idéia surgiu na mente da menina, pegou a revista e correu para dentro de casa e na sala procurou uma tesoura. Logo todas as imagens tinham sido cortadas, umas em forma de coração mostrando só o rosto dos dois e outras ela modelou em círculos e quadrados. Pouco depois quem exatamente ela queria que aparece surgiu na sala curioso com a cena achando aquilo um tanto estranho.

–O que pensa que esta fazendo menina?_Questionou o velho vendo a sujeira que fazia.

–Um álbum senhor Liang, dos meus momentos marcantes com o Shaoran, não acha uma boa idéia?_Seu tom de sarcasmo fez o velho bufar em conspícuo.

–Quer montar um álbum com essas ousadias?_Ela gargalhou da palavra usada por ele.

–Ousadia? Como assim ousadia? Desde de quando estar demonstrando que gosta de uma pessoa através de caricias é ousadia senhor Liang? Ou vai me dizer que quando casou-se com Yu o senhor deu a ela um cartão de credito como prova de uma afeição?_Ela se levantou com um olhar esperto._Não precisa responder, no seu caso eu não duvidaria de atitudes tão insensíveis quanto essa, agora isso..._Mostrou a imagem deles juntos._É a prova que nem toda fofoca do mundo me faria me afastar do Shaoran!_Seu sorriso vitorioso fez o senhor a sua frente estremecer de raiva ao ver a cena de longe Wang se admirou ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupou, ou ela não sabia onde estava pisando ou não tinha medo, porém pensando bem era provável que a primeira opção fosse a correta.

–Ora sua...

–Já chega vovô!_Falou uma voz entrando na sala._Estou cansado desse joguinho de publicidade!_O garoto se aproximou bastante sério frente ao avô.

–Mas eu não...

–Eu não sou trouxa Liang! Sei que fez isso propositalmente, mas tirar fotos da gente dentro de casa é um absurdo? Qual vai ser seu próximo alvo? Dentro do meu quarto ou no banheiro? Ou prefere que minha vida vire um _reality show_ de uma vez?_Liang o mirou com desdém.

–Não tenho haver com isso._Disse finalmente.

–Claro que não, a culpa é dos seus subordinados que o senhor paga não é? Pois eu digo uma coisa, se sair mais uma coisinha que seja sobre mim nessas porcarias eu garanto ao senhor que vou dar uma entrevista exclusiva sobre os fatos que o senhor omitiu nessa bagunça?_O velho sorriu despreocupado de volta.

–E você tem provas?

–Tenho testemunhas e um bocado de cicatriz para comprovar eee uma personalidade nada convencional, fora um irmão mais novo que não vai me deixar mentir!_Revidou triunfante, Liang saiu sem dizer mais nada, agora tinha que fazer outras ligações se não teria problemas. Sakura sorriu para o garoto lhe dando um abraço e um beijo que mais tarde viria com mais fervor.

Com a coragem e alegria estampada Sakura repetiu as palavras de sua avó na sua escola para aqueles que questionavam sobre sua conduta, e isso teve sucesso, por que com o tempo a historia se abafou e ela pode respirar mais tranqüila.

–Graças á Deus isso tudo passou!_Clamou Nadeshiko tomando um chá ao lado da mãe e o charmoso mordomo de olhos verdes._Tenho que me lembrar de conversar sério com a Sakura sobre limites.

–Eu acho que você exagerou nessa historia!_Revidou Wang achando graça da acompanhante, Sakura tinha o gênio da avó, os princípios do avô e a inocência e delicadeza da mãe.

–Minha filha é uma princesa Fujitaka-san, tem que ir com calma, se não sua pureza é decepada, além disso ela não entende nada dessas coisas, pode acabar...sei lá se surpreendendo!_Dizia incerta.

–Diz isso por experiência própria não é?_Comentou a velha rindo da filha.

–Argh mamãe não tem haver comigo!

–Tem sim, mas fique tranqüila que o pirralho não vai fazer a mesma coisa que aquele imprestável do pai da Sakura fez com você, deixa sua filha experimentar a vida da maneira que quer, você anda fazendo isso por que ela não?_Ela fitou Wang que preferiu não encarar constrangido.

–Quanto isso você não precisa se preocupar Nadeshiko, Sakura está em boas mãos...Mas perdoem se minha intromissão é incomoda, porém nunca mencionam sobre o pai da Sakura, onde ele está?_Questionou curioso.

–No inferno, eu espero!_Falou a avó sem receios.

–Mamãe! Eu não sei Fujitaka-san, depois que eu tive Sakura ele ficou estranho e...

–Fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas, como alguém sem conduta ia ensinar uma criança a ter?_Completou Sonomi rindo maliciosa._E depois de tanto tempo, minha filha vai e acha um homem cem vezes mais bonito e educado que se diverte com as brincadeiras sexuais dela...

–MAMÃE!_Disse completamente rubra sem coragem de fitar o homem.

–Ora estamos entre adultos não? Até parece que estou mentindo não é Wang?_Por sorte ele fora salvo pelo gongo, na verdade um som emitido por um celular em seu bolso. Rapidamente o pegou dando uma desculpa qualquer envergonhado pelas palavras da senhora.

–Wang falando._Disse quando tomou certa distancia.

_–Ele deu com a língua nos dentes Wang!__Falou uma voz feminina desesperada no outro lado.

–Ele? Ele quem?_Cochichou quando notou de quem se tratava aquela voz.

_–Aquele imbecil do filho do Chang!__Agora seu tom era zangado.

–Eriol? Me explica direito que não estou entendendo._Ela respirou fundo do outro lado sem muita paciência, enquanto Fujitaka procurava o melhor lugar para continuar aquela ligação, longe de todos.

_–Eu viajei para a China essas semanas, quando cheguei lá alguns membros dos conselhos que estão contra Liang me disseram que o filho de Chang tinha contado sobre Shaoran e a menina, eles não gostaram Wang, sabe que tem um tempo limite para aquilo acontecer, e quando chego aqui vejo que Liang já está mostrando as garras, tenho certeza que está tentando impedir os dois!__Fujitaka pensou no que ela dizia, não compreendendo muito a que se referia.

–Como assim? Se refere a publicidade? O isso tem haver com o que ocorre lá?

_–Diretamente nada, pensa Wang qual a única coisa para os Li que seria tão grave numa mulher que eles a obrigariam a se separar da família? E chego aqui e Liang tenta manter uma vida publica para que Shaoran se restrinja, não acha bem pensado?__Ao dizer isso o mordomo compreendeu toda a linha de pensamento da mulher com quem falara.

–Eles não podem fazer nada, não precisam de muito dias...

_–Claro! Mas a outra coisa em jogo, eles entraram em consenso quanto a uma coisa lá, embora ainda não disseram mais nada á respeito...Eles á querem lá e advinha quem deu a idéia?_

–Liang?

_–Exatamente, ele esta mexendo os pauzinhos, e eu tenho uma teoria do que pretende fazer com a menina...__Depois de um longo suspiro continuou.__Fazer com que ela tenha o mesmo destino da minha mãe.__Ao ouvir isso um friu percorreu a espinha do mordomo.

–Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Precisamos impedi-lo de alguma maneira, se isso acontecer, não quero nem pensar no que vem a seguir.

_–Pois eu tenho certeza que ele sabe e concorda, mas precisamos ir com calma, tenho uma idéia que pretendo colocar em pratica, primeiro precisamos destruir as chances dos Li acusarem ela...Por esse motivo, quero me ajude falar com a menina._

–Com Sakura? Como?

_–Dê um jeito Wang! Eu preciso falar com ela longe do Shaoran! Daqui três dias te ligo novamente para me dar a resposta do dia e da hora, Wang temos que agir depressa, por que agora estamos correndo contra o tempo, quando Liang perceber que seus planos estão indo por água abaixo ele não pensará duas vezes antes de mandar prender a menina na China.__Alertou a mulher desligando no mesmo momento o telefone.

–Isso...Isso não pode acontecer._Murmurou para si forçando seu cérebro para raciocinar, onde ajeitaria esse encontro?

Observando deitada na cama o mestiço fechar seu computador e ajeitar a papelada ela sorria alegre e pensando em uma coisa que achou necessário dizer.

–Apesar de não servir de muita utilidade agora, acho que lhe devo desculpas._Disse normalmente.

–Você já me pediu isso antes._Falou pegando um controle que diminuía a temperatura do aquecedor se preparando para dormir.

–Sim, mas foi pelo xingamento, só que agora é por não ter levado a serio quando disse que não gostava de ficar exposto._Ela pensou e concluiu._Acho que não entendi por que, ao contrário de você, eu tenho orgulho do Shaoran que eu conheço._Ele se deitou estranhando aquela conversa.

–Orgulho de que?

–Ora de você! Toda aquela matéria podia falar de você de uma forma maldosa, mas tudo ali era surpreendente, não sei como se vê, mas eu gosto do que vejo em você.

–Está falando coisa com coisa!_Ela o abraçou por debaixo das cobertas o fazendo rir.

–Você sabe que não estou, com todos os defeitos e qualidades, você é admirável.

–Você me admira?_Ela lhe deu um beijo sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

–Mas do que imagina...Você não quanto a mim?_Ela perguntou brincando.

–Te admiro por me admirar!_Retrucou.

–Que modesto da sua parte!_Logo a brincadeira se tornaria uma diversão e da diversão sairia risos e de risos abraços e depois disso beijos e a seriedade que um tratava quando o assunto era demonstrar o que sentiam de forma física.

As coisas podiam complicar uma mais pra frente sem que eles soubessem, ainda que tenha aqueles que estejam tentando reverter a situação. Porém eles viveriam cada momento por vez, deixando que estes fossem únicos para si. E a melhor partes desses momentos é que não existia mundos externos, apenas eles e ninguém mais.

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capítulo<p>

***Lembram da parte ecchi...Acho que ja deu pra perceber que ele começa por aqui, o proximo talvez ja esteja bem mais.**  
><strong>*Eu vou tentar nao demorar prometo.<strong>  
><strong>*No proximo um bocado de perguntas é respondidas!<strong>  
><strong>*Eu estou devendo uns reviews ai, mas prometo que quando tiver tempo eu leiu as historias e comento, é eu sou daquelas que saboreia uma leitura como quem degusta uma comida e nao consigo falar direito se nao for assim *.*<strong>  
><strong>Por enquanto é isso!<strong>  
><strong>Bjusss!<strong>


	4. Encontros inesperados

**Seii demorei, mas to lotada de trabalho, mas ai está babys!**  
><strong>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros.<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

**Capitulo 4**

**Encontro inesperado**

Ele ainda não acreditava no que estava vendo, sua ameaça não funcionará e como se não bastasse uma japonesa de sorriso interesseiro queria lhe apertar a mão. Cuspiria fogo se pudesse, ao invés disso agiu com indiferença fitando o avô que lhe sorria da mesma maneira que a moça ali dentro do escritório.

–Acha que eu não tenho coragem de contar?_Perguntou ignorando a presença da outra dizendo á Liang que suspirou se levantando.

–Calma Shaoran, fiz uma reunião ontem, eu ia pedir para eles pararem, porém quando vi isso..._Ele entregou uma folha toda cheia de números e alguns gráficos para o neto que arregalou os olhos quando interpretou.

–16%! Houve um acréscimo de 16% á nosso favor?_Parecia bastante incrédulo.

–E isso em menos de um mês! Entende o que quer dizer Shaoran? Não podemos parar a publicidade._Disse o velho.

–Espera! Está me dizendo que isso aqui aconteceu por que me expuseram?_Logo jogou a folha sobre a mesa desinteressado._Acha que sou tonto é, isso ai é falso!

–Não, não é, olhe nas contas pra você ver! Não pode sair disso Shaoran!_O mestiço sentou na cadeira sem paciência.

–Eu posso e vou! Bom, a não ser que o senhor queira que eu conte certos detalhes sórdidos que o senhor tenta esconder a sete chaves!_Revidou sarcástico.

–Pare com isso, só causaria problemas para nós! Estamos falando de 16% em um mês Shaoran, não 5% em dois anos!_O garoto ficou pensativo, se as contas estivessem certas, nesse momento as empresas Li estariam lucrando por volta de 20 bilhões no banco de ações.

–Essas coisas oscilam, seria eu fazer qualquer coisa que não agradasse esse povo e pronto, tudo estaria perdido.

–Ninguém vai parar de comprar algo inovador da gente só por que você fez algo que não gostem, essa é a vantagem, mas eles podem comprar por comprar pelo fato de gostarem de você!_Explicou o velho animado.

–Não! Eu não gosto dessas coisas, privacidade não tem preço, além disso o que acharam de tanta graça na minha vida?_Questionou em um tom não muito satisfatório.

–Pois isso eu posso responder!_Falou finalmente a mulher que estava na sala interrompendo a conversa._Você tem tudo que a população, em maioria as garotas gostam de ver, é inteligente, bonito, rico e o mais irresistível... é antipático! Graças a isso você já tem um bocado fãs!_Ele olhou a mulher desgostoso.

–Fãs vem de fanáticos, e eu detesto gente assim, por que logo imaginam que temos a obrigação de amar e ter um compromisso com eles, coisa que não pretendo ter!_A japonesa fez uma expressão indecifrável como se buscasse um motivo para convencer a ele.

–Pense nas inúmeras fãs que irá ter Shaoran, todo garoto sonha com um monte de garotas lindas correndo atrás dele!_Disse maliciosa se abaixando para ficar ao nível dele não agradando a ele.

–Primeiro, para a senhorita eu sou Senhor Li ou jovem mestre, não lhe dei liberdade pra ficar me chamando pelo nome, segundo, não sei se leu algumas dessas revistas, mas acho que ficou bem claro que eu tenho namorada e ela já é mais do que suficiente para mim, certo?_Ela pigarreou um pouco ficando ereta novamente.

–Pois se me permite dizer senhor Li, esse seu relacionamento com essa menina enfraquece sua publicidade, você poderia arranjar coisa bem melhor, uma garota muito mais bonita e inteligente...

–Não permito!_Interrompeu de uma vez._Você não é um terço do que a Sakura é, o que dizer desse bando de garotas que acha que escrever cartas quilométricas é prova de amor!_Virou para o avô estressado._Me poupe disso está bem vovô, eu suporto muitas coisas, mas esse joguinho de tentar me separar da Sakura já está ficando chato! Alias, nem que valesse 100% á mais eu faria se isso quisesse dizer que tenho que me separar dela._O velho suspirou vendo o neto sair porta a fora.

–Eu disse ao senhor que falar dela deixaria ele nervoso..._Comentou a moça sentando.

–Tudo bem, Kyoko, de qualquer maneira o numero foi tentador, ele vai aceitar, mesmo que continue com a menina.

–Se você diz, vou ajeitar uns contatos!_Ele fez que sim e ela saiu logo em seguida.

Depois de uma longa conversa Liang conseguiu o que queria, acabara convencendo o neto de que a publicidade estava fazendo bem, e entraram em acordo para que não invadisse demais a privacidade do garoto. Com os números dos lucros aumentando Liang pensou em algo que poderia lhe favorecer em seu plano e não ser totalmente descoberto nisso. Uma festa de grande porte, onde somente pessoas de alto nível compareceriam, incluindo alguns sócios, com a única intenção de envergonhar a menina em publico. Mas já havia outra pessoa aproveitando essa noticia para tramar outras coisas que incluíam a jovem.

–Eu não sei por que eu tenho que ir nisso..._Murmurou a menina para a avó que assistia Tomoyo ajudar a menina a se vestir.

–Ele não estaria em seu estado perfeito se não criasse uma situação dessa pra você..._Respondeu Sonomi desinteressada._...Mas não se preocupe pessoas desse meio são falsas, não dirão nada diretamente, e do jeito que você é, não entenderá._Ela fez careta para a avó não gostando muito.

–Relaxa Saki, vai e tenta se divertir..._Tentou animar a amiga, mesmo não funcionando, uma batida na porta fez todas voltarem sua atenção para a porta que logo foi aberta. Um garoto todo descontraído dentro de um terno mais justo e uma camisa branca realçando o preto da roupa completa apareceu com um olhar nenhum pouco feliz.

–Uuhh me senti motivada a ir agora..._Falou a menina brincando indo até o namorado que sorriu de lado sem mudar de humor.

–Se você está achando que é uma festinha como as da sua escola, garanto que vai ter uma enorme surpresa e decepção, aquela amiga sua que rasgou seu vestido e fichinha perto das pessoas com as que vamos ter que lidar nessa festa de "confraternização" da empresa._Comentou desanimado, os dois suspirarão pesadamente.

–Minha avó acha que seu avô está tramando..._Murmurou ela mirando Sonomi de longe que confirmou.

–Não se preocupe com isso, fique perto de mim e ninguém vai ter a ultima palavra, são falsos demais pra dizer coisas maldosas de você na minha cara._Ela enlaçou seu braço e em um olhar de despedida saiu dali.

O salão era esplendoroso de tão elegante, musicas clássicas eram tocadas enquanto pessoas em trajes pouco convencionais e bem radiantes ou dançavam ou andavam pelo salão. Bebiam, conversavam e comiam petiscos descontraídos, uma vez ou outra a menina sentia os olhares virem a ela, mas logo fitava o mestiço que acalmava seus nervos, ironicamente ela estavam bem mais nervosa do que ele. Liang as vezes se aproximava todo ponposo com estrangeiros que mal sabiam falar japonês para cumprimentar seu neto e a garota, ela nunca entendia nada, mas o garoto a defendia sempre com cortadas admiradas, mesmo ela não entendendo nada.

Depois de longas uma hora e meia de muita apresentação e conversa sendo jogada fora, até o ar incomodava a menina, agora compreendia por que Shaoran sempre dizia que estas festas eram uma chatice, ele pelo menos parecia acostumado. Em um breve devaneio se distanciou por poucos segundos suficientes do garoto para Wang se aproximar e lhe ter uma palavra mais confidencial.

–Vá tomar um ar senhorita..._Disse ele com uma expressão esquisita no rosto.

–Melhor não, Shaoran pediu pra ficar perto dele._Cochichou já se direcionando para voltar, mas foi impedida.

–Conheço um lugar em que não será amolada, venha comigo, eu falo com Jovem Mestre depois..._Sussurrou de volta quase em tom de ordem, ao fitar o pessoal em volta, Sakura preferiu seguir o mordomo, ele não empurraria ela para uma silada de Liang, empurraria?

Não, com certeza não havia nada de mal naquele ambiente, ao contraio o local era uma espécie de varanda que mostrava de longe algumas luzes de Tomoeda, enquanto o vento corria solto sem ter a vista a presença de uma alma viva se quer. Quando foi agradecer Fujitaka ele já havia fechado a porta e voltado para a festa, enquanto ela assentou em um dos banquinhos que ali tinha somente respirando fundo desejando que Shaoran também pudesse estar ali.

–Isso sim é relaxante, mas um pouco lá e eu não agüentaria..._Pensou alto sem notar uma mulher alta de vibrantes chegando perto da jovem.

–Com o tempo você aprende a ignorar._Disse a voz forte se mostrando por detrás da pouca luz que ali possuía, Sakura se levantou bruscamente um tanto assustada com a figura elegante que para ela brotou do nada ali.

–Ohh eu...

–O que é isso menina, não precisa de todo esse rodeio, também não os suporto._Respondeu tentando ser carismática, mas um sorriso estranho não conseguia deixar Sakura menos tensa.

–É que eu não sabia que tinha mais gente aqui.

–Além de mim não..._Falou sem dar muita atenção._...Entediada com tudo isso aqui?_Se recostou no parapeito da varanda olhando a paisagem da noite estrelada.

–Acho que a palavra certa seria farta, essas pessoas agem de forma tão..._Fez uma pausa buscando a palavra mais eufêmica para a situação.

–Falsas! É assim que elas agem, precisam de dinheiro, não se pode confiar em nenhuma delas, acredite em mim._Completou ficando de frente para a menina que agora sim via a mulher direito, ela tinha algo que lembrava alguém...Mas não sabia dizer quem era.

Essa mulher possuía um corpo esbelto de porte alto, sua postura de queixo erguido mostrava um rosto branco e quase aveludado apesar de algumas pequenas e quase imperceptíveis rugas. Cabelos longos amarrados para trás enquanto vestia uma roupa elegante escuras combinando com seus olhos castanhos escuros. Era uma mulher admiravelmente bonita. Seu sorriso notavelmente passava alguma coisa que a menina não compreendia o que era, parecia feliz em vê-la.

–A senhora não me é estranha..._Ela sorriu mais largamente e uma piscadela.

–Você também não mocinha, não é a garota da revista que vi junto com o neto do milionário Liang?_Sakura abaixou o rosto um tanto envergonhada, mas logo o levantou sorrindo.

–Sou sim, meu nome é Sakura!_Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a mulher que agora apertou sua mão de forma delicada.

–É um prazer...Então você faz parte da família Li?

–É mais ou menos..._Ela pensou que seria complicado contar sobre toda a hierarquia Li, por disso fez desdém ao dizer. Mas a moça pareceu não se importar.

–Gosta de historias Sakura?_Desconversou. A jovem sem entender bem o contesto afirmou com a cabeça._Eu conheço uma bem interessante...Quero dizer..Acredito ser de total interesse seu...É sobre uma Li_Falou enigmática enquanto voltava seu olhar para o nada deixando a jovem ali mais do que curiosa, o que essa mulher teria a contar sobre eles.

–Que tipo de historia?_Questionou apoiando o quadril no parapeito ao lado dela ansiosa.

– ...É uma historia antiga para alguns que teve seu inicio quando uma drástica morte aconteceu em uma família bem tradicional e da alta sociedade, mas a historia gira em torno da filha da vitima que tinha apenas quatro anos e meio quando tudo começou._Ela fez uma pausa voltando sua vista para a menina que prendeu toda sua atenção nela._...Sem entender se quer onde ela entrava nisso, essa criança percebeu desde de cedo que com a morte de sua mãe varias outras morreram junto com ela, e uma dessas varias coisas foi sua infância e felicidade...E seu pai que já completamente cansado de qualquer reação emotiva ainda sim desabava em prantos somente de olhar para a pequena..._Ela pigarreou um pouco._...Aquilo o destruía, e ela sabia que causava dor nele, por esse motivo cada vez mais ela se fechava e evitava até mesmo trocar miseras palavras com ele._Fez uma pequena pausa._Quando ele se casou novamente, ela sugeriu que ficasse junto ao resto de seus parentes naquele país, longe do pai sem ter nenhuma noção do estava a sua espera.

–Não estou entendendo, uma Li que não morava na China? E morar com quem?

–Ela não era de lá...Foi morar com a madrasta, dois meses depois de sua mãe morrer seu pai se casara e partira a deixando lá, foi tudo muito rápido e na mente dela bastante confuso..._Ela franziu o cenho pensativa._...Seu pai ainda sofria, mas se casara com aquela mulher e logo então a abandona a esposa...Nada parecia certo, e com o tempo os erros dele caíram tudo sobre ela...

**"**_No inicio ela entendia todo aquele rancor que aquela mulher gerava, porém ainda sim jurava que não teria problemas com ela, por que em sua mente a rixa dela seria com seu pai, não com ela, no entanto, sua madrasta fez os três anos que viveu ali um completo inferno. Tendo inteiro poder sobre quase todos ali ela conseguiu a façanha de fazer todos odiá-la de tal maneira que nem mesmo em sonhos ela estava permitida de ter paz. Os professores, os aldeões dali e até mesmo quem estava ali para lhe servi a tratavam como um intruso, como abelhas ferozes que obedecem e protegem sua rainha até mesmo de coisas que não fazem mal. E sempre alegavam com a mesma desculpa, de que faziam isso por que a menina possuía o sangue pobre da mãe. Assim sem poder voltar por seu pai estar incomunicável, ela viveu a pior época de sua vida sendo desprezada e abominada por todos que conseguiram levar sua inocência e confiança nas pessoas._

_Foram os três anos mais longos de sua vida, onde ela mais sobrevivia do que vivia em si._

_Traumatizada com o que viveu ali, ela encontrou no meio da raiva que sentia um motivo maior para se levantar e um dia voltar quando partiu...Vingança._

_Ela ficou cinco anos sem pisar naquele ambiente de caos, ela pediu e seu pai concebeu seu desejo de estudar fora do país de maneira excessiva até se tornar apta a voltar para colocar todos em seu devido lugar e quando completou treze anos exatos sentia se tão viva e destemida que retornou com um ar superior que ela se quer sabia que possuía. Sua intenção era mostra que aquela que pisaram agora pisariam neles, por que aquela mulher sendo líder ou não tinha que confessar que mesmo não gostando a menina era a próxima na sucessão da primeira família._

_Sentada perante a um monte de anciões entre outras pessoas da família incluindo a líder, ela inventou vários motivos alguns até ridículos sobre sua saída e disse o principal sobre sua volta garantindo para eles em alto e bom som que pro pesar dos pesares estava ali com a intenção de terminar os ensinamentos requeridos pela família para que ela tornasse seu futuro filho que ainda estava longe para vir se tornar o próximo líder, sim ela tinha ido com a intenção de infrentar a posição da madrasta que sem escolhas fez a vontade da jovem, mas dizendo bem clara diante de todos que tornaria tudo mais difícil."_

–Isso está parecendo atitude de alguém que eu conheço..._Murmurou a Sakura totalmente ligada no que a mulher dali dizia, na verdade ela sabia quem era a menina, mas ainda estava em duvidas sobre como essa mulher sabia dessa historia. Depois de um sorriso sigiloso e mulher continuou.

_"Ela não se intimidou, mesmo sendo indesejada e mesmo que tudo estivesse mais difícil do que acreditava, ela continuou fazendo o seu melhor, ela estava decidida a produzir o novo líder e fazer sumir a geração daquela velha repugnante._

–Mas parece que quanto mais eu tentava planejar o futuro e escreve-lo a meu modo, mais o destino insistia em interferir e virar tudo de cabeça pra baixo..._A expressão daquela moça mudou completamente de uma de raiva para uma mais terna e carinhosa fitando o nada, nesse momento nem percebeu que continuou a contar agora na primeira pessoa revelando sua obvia identidade. O rubor em seu rosto fez Sakura querer ouvir o resto da historia, mesmo estranhando.

_Eu estava tão voltada á raiva que aquele lugar gerava que quando aqueles enormes olhos castanhos me fitaram curiosos do outro lado do salão sentado sobre as pernas franzindo as sobrancelhas como se não entendesse o por que de eu estar ali, bufei mostrando infantilmente a língua para aquele garoto que em uma atitude mais esquisita caiu na gargalhada entre sorrisos, me dando a vez de não compreender o que estava acontecendo._

_Ele era curioso, teimoso, falante, incansavelmente agitado...E não me detestava como os outros. Meu meio irmão apesar de carregar apenas oito anos nas costas tinha uma forma diferente de ver a vida, não como os demais parentes, ele andava sobre os chãos sem remorso, problemas ou raiva e não parecia querer começar a ter isso tão rápido. E ainda que não tivesse algo contra mim eu tinha milhares de coisas contra ele, para começar era filho de um demônio._

_Eu o odiava. Ele sorria o tempo todo e estava sempre atrás de mim com uma pergunta ou alguma besteira para me contar. Cogitei que aquilo poderia ser uma armação da velha para me atrapalhar por isso comecei a fugir dele._

_Tentando evita-lo certa vez corri para a biblioteca onde não era muito comum de ter pessoas e crianças, que no caso não gostavam de freqüentar, mas como um cachorro com um faro inacreditável ele sempre me achava._

_–BOUHHH!_Gritou na minha frente me fazendo desequilibrar da cadeira e caindo para trás._

_–Chang!_Exclamei seu nome dando-lhe uma bronca, incrível como ninguém educava aquele garoto que por pouco não chorou de tanto rir._Você não tem ninguém mais para provocar?_Perguntei desgostosa._

_–Não seja mal humorada **Mèimei**!(Irmã)_

_–Eu não sou sua **mèimei**! Já lhe disse isso milhões de vezes._Revidei me sentando novamente com ele na minha frente franzindo o cenho._

_–Mamãe diz a mesma coisa, mas você é filha do meu pai não é?_Ele sempre me perguntava isso._

_–Sou, mas não sou filha da sua mãe! Vá encher outra pessoa Chang!_Peguei os livros sobre a mesa saindo da biblioteca._

_–Espera, então como eu devo te chamar?_Veio atrás de mim...Pra variar._

_–Me chame de suprema magnânima grandiosa Yelan!_Pensando bem minha superioridade estava alta até demais, mas ele levou como uma brincadeira._

_–Hahha Então está bem Yelan..._Foi estranho ouvir meu nome soar na boca de um de meus parentes, eles sempre me chamavam de Li ou de ofensas, nunca pelo nome que minha mãe me dera._

_Com o tempo ele continuou agitado, mas às vezes sentava perto de mim e fazias as mesma coisas que eu, como ler, sem dizer uma palavra, outras vezes levava um chá para a mesa onde eu me sentara e ficava simplesmente quieto assistindo o que eu fazia...De ódio, eu comecei a ficar ociosa com o filho de Yang._

_Tudo estava acontecendo depressa demais e no final eu havia me rendido e me tornado amiga do meu meio irmão, ele não tinha rancor ou qualquer sentimento ruim no olhar, então me permitir apreciar a companhia de um Li, mesmo sendo o filho daquele monstro. _

_Entretanto o verão que eu acreditava que seria mais longo que os demais e me colocaria onde eu havia planejado ficar, brincou comigo de uma maneira que eu se quer notei quando ele se foi. Eu precisei voltar para o colégio fora do país e deixar os Li, só que estranhamente...Eu já não queria tanto ir embora._

_Somos pegos pela ironia da vida e no anos seguintes eu estava sempre lá na região dos Li discutindo com a velha arrogante que sempre insistia que no meu ritmo não arrumaria marido ou que não tinha honra suficiente para um cargo como Líder secundaria quando meu suposto filho nascesse. Chang nunca interferia ou se argumentava á favor nessas discussões no começo por que não entendia, mas depois ele percebeu que uma palavra sua definia o lado em que ficaria, e como se estivesse em uma encruzilhada ele preferiu sentar no meio da estrada e ver o que acontece._

_–Quando saio com alguém ela diz que sou meretriz, quando fico quieta diz que sou beata...Beata é ela que não vê meu pai a cinco anos!_Briguei debaixo da arvore para o rapaz de quinze recostado sobre o tronco fazendo uma careta._

_–Vocês que se entendam!_Disse em um tom rancoroso._

_–Nós? Ah claro, você não pode me ajudar intercedendo por mim não é?_Eu não queria uma afirmação ou resposta somente precisava discutir com alguma coisa, mas ao invés de vir com alguma desculpa como a de sempre ele revirou os olhos entediados._

_–Interceder por você? Com que argumento? Você sai por ai, sabe se lá pra onde, com quem ou o que faz?_Ele se levantou agora zangado._

_–Ahhh sua mãe já te colocou contra mim não é? Pelo jeito que fala parece até que eu vou pra fora pra vender meu corpo! Só pode ser dedução da sua mãe, por que o que ela não sabe é que meu pai me manda uma mesada bem gorda pra ficar longe dele, mas isso você não levou em conta não é?_

_–Yelan sem dramas está bem? Eu não estou falando de dinheiro e mamãe não me disse nada, mas essas suas saídas..._Disse ele coçando a nuca olhando para baixo. Eu não compreendi o que realmente aquilo queria dizer, ele engolia seco, suas mãos sempre inquietas, seu olhar evitando o meu e do nada estourava quando falava de assuntos sem importâncias...Eu ainda tinha dezenove e já me achava uma completa adulta com todos os saberes da vida tendo que aturar certas crises de adolescente do meu meio irmão. _

_Era difícil enxergar o que estava acontecendo, quando você passa a vida pensando em vingança não consegue ver o perdão mesmo que esteja debaixo dos teus olhos...Eu via ódio e não pude notar aquele sentimento puro nascendo..._

–Espera um pouco!_Exclamou a menina espantada._Chang...O pai do Eriol?_Na sua mente aquilo era um tanto...Diferente. A mulher soltou um leve sorrido de lado como se estivesse acostumada com aquela surpresa.

–De um dia para o outro meu inferno havia se tornado o meu céu...

_Ele andava de um lado para o outro sem parar com o cenho franzido enquanto eu estava sentada na varanda sem entender o motivo de tanta raiva, pelo bufos era comigo, mas o por que ainda não tinha sido revelado._

_–Quer parar de ficar dando voltas, esta me deixando tonta!_Briguei mais para procurar um assunto do que para discutir._

_–Não fale comigo como se EU tivesse feito algo errado!_Gritou de volta um tanto indignado._

_–Qual é o seu problema? Eu não..._

_–Disse a minha mãe que tinha aceitado a proposta do Chao!_

_–Era só que me faltava! Primeiro isso não é da sua conta, segundo o que você tem contra? Por acaso agora deu pra seguir as idéias da sua mãe? E terceiro eu menti, ela esta me pressionando! No final do ano eu faço vinte e nem se quer tenho pretendentes plausíveis pra apresentar!_Expliquei de uma vez, eu não duvida de Chang mais aquilo estava sendo uma conversa estranha, seus olhares se aliviaram enquanto vinha até mim e sentar ao meu lado entre suspiros._Chang o que está havendo com você? Está diferente..._

_Eu nunca vou me esquecer de como aquela conversa terminou, em um tempo ele falou sobre os cursos e no outro disse que não queria que eu me casasse, não por que queria ser líder, porém por que pensar que lá estaria eu com outro homem era doloroso...Era inadmissível pra si..._

_Eu já não sabia onde estava pisando. _

_Suas últimas palavras dirigidas mim naquela semana havia sido para esquecer o que havia sido dito, mas as palavras são como pedras atiradas ao vento...Não existe volta. Eu esperei intensamente por aquele sentimento simplesmente passar como uma dor de cabeça, no entanto, aos poucos o que acontecia entre trocas de olhares rápidas e toques acidentais era suficiente para tudo voltar...Sentia meu corpo queimar ao ponto da vingança se tornar apenas uma vaga lembrança ruim._

_Deitada por debaixo da cerejeira, senti o perfume da manhã tentar me acalmar enquanto os poros da minha pele almejavam algo que minha imaginação devaneava, como pode abraçar, conversar e trocar olhares com uma pessoa a vida inteira e do nada começar a sentir o fervor de um desejo que para mim não era nem permitido._

_Só que as coisas simplesmente acontecem, e eu estava cansada demais para me questionar sobre contradizer._

_Então...Quando suas primeiras palavras me alcançaram em forma de uma declaração sutil de amor e desistência durante esse mesmo tempo deixei as coisas acontecerem meramente."_

Um pouco chocada com o que ouvira a menina não tirou os olhos da dama sorridente a sua frente. O que ela não compreendia era por que estava contando aquilo para ela...A não ser que...

–Ele não é o pai do Shaoran, é?_A mulher gargalhou da pergunta surpresa e negou logo com a cabeça.

–Claro que não! Eu também não iria tão longe naquele tempo...Até por que tudo devia ser mantido em extrema restrição.

_"Quando as luzes da região se apagavam eu corria em passos leves para seu quarto com o coração na mão e retornava pouco antes das cinco. Era uma rotinha cansativa, mas sempre que meus pés tocavam o os tapetes laranjadas do seu aposento sentia tudo valer a pena junto com um sorriso largo em seu rosto travesso e um rubor que parecia nunca ter fim. _

_Por dois anos não tivemos que dar satisfação a ninguém, não nos importávamos com o que vinha a seguir, mesmo que meu futuro estivesse em jogo. _

_Um aviso da parte dos anciões acabou me alertando, Yang havia convencido eles de que se não casasse em torno de um ano, seu filho deveria tomar seu o lugar, mas pra isso ele também precisaria estar casado e ser maior de idade...O que ainda não era...Por esse motivo eu me tranqüilizada, mas um idéia tola acabou me convencendo de que eu deveria ir falar com meu pai._

_–Você quer se casar com Chang? Você enlouqueceu Yelan?_Foi a única coisa que mencionou antes de me entregar um pedaço de papel com alguns exames dos quais eu não entendia em mãos._

_–O que é isso?_Com a expressão incrédula ele rangeu os dentes furioso._

_–Ah um tempo atrás pedi que fizessem um exame no corpo de sua mãe, as minhas suposições se confirmaram...Ela foi envenenada._Sim aquilo me roeu por dentro, alguém da casa dos Li havia envenenado a minha mãe e isso me pareceu bastante cruel...Mas...Era passado._

_–E o que o senhor pretende com isso?_

_–Tem uns cinco anos que descobri...É que ando tendo umas idéias ainda um pouco desordenadas, mas já que você é a próxima da sucessão..._

_–Pai meu filho é o próximo na sucessão, e eu já me decidi eu não vou me casar por me casar!_

_–Pensei que quisesse se vingar da Yang?_

_–Eu quero, mas decidi não fazer..._Ele me fitou decepcionado e sem dizer uma só palavra voltou para seu cômodo de solidão._

_Eu odiava Yang, mas se fizesse algo Chang jamais me perdoaria, pouco depois de um mês, com o plano frustrado de conseguir convencer meu pai de me dar mais tempo voltei para a região dos Li sem saber o que terror que me esperava. O sorriso explandecedor de Yang me recebeu para dar inicio ao meu novo martírio. _

_Uma moça um ano mais nova que seu filho permanecia ao seu lado em trajes elegantes junto a ele que desviou o olhar...Chang havia se casado. E de repente todo o ódio que havia se dissipado dentro de mim havia voltado, na verdade o amor havia se convertido. _

_–Como pode?_Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha garganta quando consegui falar com ele a sós._

_–Não posso deixar você virar líder, minha mãe depende da liderança Yelan, e eu espero que..._Era quase inacreditável que eu estava realmente ouvindo aquilo._

_–Liderança? Então foi por isso que se vendeu?_O fitei indignada ele não mudou sua expressão cética._

_–Não espero que você compreenda tão rapidamente, mas você nunca quis isso mesmo não é?_Ele se aproximou de mim com um tom sério._Quando eu virar líder vou fazer de tudo para as coisas fluírem entre a gente..._Eu fiquei horrorizada com a possibilidade sem saber o que fazer...Eu tinha vontade de espanca-lo._

_–Fluírem? O que quer dizer com isso?_Me afastei assustada com tudo, na verdade eu já não conseguia conter as lágrimas em meus olhos._

_–Que isso aqui é só até eu virar líder, depois..._

_–Não existe depois Chang!_Interrompi aterrorizada._Você me traiu pra pegar a liderança! E agora que morra com essa mosca morta com a qual você se casou!_Gritei furiosa o deixando zangado._

_–Não trai! Você queria tomar o meu lugar! Eu só fui mais esperto o que não quer dizer que o que aconteceu foi farsa, ao contrario de você que mentiu pra mim! Queria ganhar tempo comigo para que eu segurasse as barras enquanto você não encontrava um partido!_Não agüentei o que estava ouvindo desferi um tapa sobre seu rosto o deixando mais nervoso._

_–Seu filho de uma meretriz! Você é um demônio igual sua mãe!_

_–E você é uma sangue sujo estrangeira igual a sua mãe, não tem honra pra ser líder Yelan e não importa o que você faça...Eu vou vira assumir a sucessão...Então depois disso...Quem sabe nós retomamos essa conversa..._Falou segurando o meu braço contra seu peito depois o soltou saindo dali. _

_Se antes eu me encontrava nas nuvens agora eu estava sem chão, eles haviam armado tudo contra mim. Ali estava eu na cozinha chorando desesperada, com tudo que eu tinha escrito pra minha vida sendo jogada ao vento. Fugir foi a única coisa que soube fazer, voltei para o Japão afim de me trancar em um quarto, foi quando a idéia de conceber Shaoran começou a surgir. No começo eram só idéias avulsas de como me vingaria ou o que daria mais raiva neles, então com as palavras duras de Chang em minha mente percebi que nada seria mais ofensivo e mais escandaloso do que um meio estrangeiro liderar a família Li, a família que mal aceitava outros chineses de classe baixa sendo comandada por alguém de fora, e um fogo se acendeu dentro de mim com a imaginação do meu pequeno garoto tomando o lugar de Chang. A raiva dentro de mim só fez essa idéia ganhar voz até chegar em um ponto que eu procuraria alguém que colaboraria com isso. Em meio a tantos devaneios sobre vingança e ódio eis que o destino me manda alguém...Alguém que já estava presente a alguns anos com olhos verdes marcantes e sorriso simpático que estava sempre vagando pela mansão. Eu não tinha muita afinidade com Fujitaka, mas aqueles olhos...Era deles que eu precisava._

_–Tem olhos bonitos Wang! Herdou da parte de quem?_Ele sorriu sem jeito._

_–Parte do meu pai senhora, ele era Russo,e dizem que é predominante...até hoje só conseguiu sair uma pessoa na minha família sem eles!_Respondeu para mim inocentemente._

_Foi o cheque-mate do meu plano, era o que eu precisava ouvir, e foi através dele que consegui dar origem ao meu primeiro filho. Não necessitou mais do que uma noite embriagado para que isso acontecesse."_

A jovem de vestido claro ao lado da mulher elegante que acabara de fazer uma pausa em sua historia parecia incrédula. Muitas coisas ai respondiam duvidas, mas ainda sim era inacreditável pensar que aquilo era realmente verdade.

–Ele é filho do Wang? Por que está com Liang então...?_Yelan fitou a menina em um suspiro.

–Você não entende...Tudo parecia que ia dar certo, meu pai queria se vingar e eu também, achei que teríamos a mesma idéia de humilhar os Li, para meu pai como vingança para minha mãe e eu tendo minha própria vingança._Explicou ela calmamente._Quando meu pai viu Shaoran seus olhos faiscaram como os meus e quando disse com firmeza que faria dele um Líder memorável...Eu confiei..._Sua voz foi ficando falha enquanto andava até uma janela que mostrava todos lá dentro do salão._...Era pra ser a geração que colocaria todos em seus lugares, era para o Shaoran...Não, era para o XiaoLang Li ser o marco na nossa historia, ele ia criar um terror e colocaria todos em seus lugares...Era pra ele ser grande..Meu pai disse queria isso também!_Dizia ela com o cenho confuso.

–Mas você abandonou ele...Era assim que queria fazer dele um grande homem?_Velozmente ela se virou zangada.

–Não...Não da maneira como pensa...Quando eu disse a Liang o que eu queria ele disse que me ajudaria, melhor do que isso, faria Shaoran se tornar líder, havia até ligado para a China e cancelado as celebrações de nomear Chang...A idéia do meu pai era ensinar a ele ser o que ninguém nunca foi naquela maldita família...Destemido...Corajoso..._Yelan fechou o cenho confusa novamente._...Ele disse que para isso ele não poderia ter vinculo materno ou paterno, disse que isso o enfraqueceria...E eu aceitei a proposta...Eu não vou ser hipócrita de dizer que me importava com Shaoran por que naquela época não era verdade, para mim ele era somente uma ferramenta pra minha vingança... Assim como meu pai..._A menina fitou enojada, como podia dizer aquilo assim.

–Então você está do lado do velho afinal, então pra que toda essa conversa fiada, veio me pedir pra terminar com ele também?_A mulher surpresa negou com a cabeça.

–Eu poderia ter concordado com isso no inicio, só que eu não imaginava o que vinha a seguir minha cara, eu nunca por nenhuma hipótese achei que meu pai jogaria Shaoran a própria sorte nas garras dos Li! Eu achei que ele fosse ajudar o meu garoto a conseguir respeito...Mas aquilo...Aquilo era assombroso...Eu sabia que era um caminho árduo, mas quando cheguei na mansão quando Shaoran tinha cinco anos eu tomei conta do quão tenebroso estava a situação..._Ela engoliou seco um pouco enfurecida._...Eu percebi que eu precisava fazer alguma coisa ali quando vi XiaoLang praticamente todo enfaixado pelas surras que levava na China...Eu queria que ele concertasse meus problemas...Não carregasse eles e tivesse que ficar com as conseqüências._Ela suspirou._Mas meu pai não estava nem ai, para ele aquilo só deixaria Shaoran com ódio suficiente para se tornar destrutivo...e depois do que o psiquiatra disse, Liang ficou fascinado._Sakura mirou a moça sem entender.

–Hein?_O tom da chinesa se tornou serio enquanto encarava a jovem.

–Não chegou a perceber...?_Murmurou enigmática.

–Perceber o que?

–O outro Li._Respondeu somente dando um nó na garota.

–Outro Li? Mas do que você está falando?_A chinesa suspirou calmamente pensando em como começar._Existem dois Shaoran?

–É meio complicado de explicar..._Ela ficou pensativa por um momento e se virou pra menina._...Já percebeu que as vezes á concentração dele muda de uma hora para outra, ou quando a personalidade dele muda de calmo para possessivo? Nunca notou quando do nada ele parece agir mais egoistamente do que o normal?_A jovem pensou com calma no que ouvia tentando se lembra dessas vezes.

–Algumas vezes, mas todo mundo tem uma fase meio ruim no dia e age de forma errada, Shaoran só não é isento disso..._Murmurou ela confusa.

–Tsk.._Sorriu zombeteira._...Talvez você não tenha visto ainda ou percebido, por que pelo que Wang me contou ele se mantém estranhamente equilibrado quando você esta por perto...

–Não estou entendendo nada!_Falou sem rodeios incomodada com aquilo.

–Certo...Vou tentar simplificar para você, já deve ter ouvido Shaoran se gabar da inteligência não é?_A menina soltou um sorriso largo.

–Eu ouço isso toda hora._Brincou ela.

–Pois ele tem razão, o Qi dele é realmente em certos momentos bem mais avançado que o nosso, quando um está desconectado do outro..._Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para os lados, era verdade, algumas vezes ele parecia agir de forma mais inteligente que o de costume...Quando estava competitivo demais ou está furioso com alguma coisa. Ao ver o semblante curioso da menina ela continuou._...O doutor chamou de válvula de escape, Shaoran sempre fora mais inteligente, mas quando uma parte do cérebro parece desligar, essa parte racional se intensifica...Eu e Wang gostamos de diferenciá-los com a parte racional sendo Li e a emotiva é Shaoran.

–Han? Perai volta, ele é inteligente mais Shaoran consegue desligar as partes que interfere nela?_A mulher chamou a menina até uma janela que mostrava o salão de longe.

–Não exatamente, quando ele tinha por volta de cinco a seis anos Shaoran ele sofreu uma pressão psicológica e física tão grande nessa fase que não sei se sabe mais chegou a tentar se suicidar...Liang achou que ele não ia conseguir mais nada nessa época na verdade achou que o plano tinha ido por água abaixo, por isso chamou um dos melhores psicólogos do Japão para diagnostica a mente dele depois do incidente...E foi quando nós descobrimos...

_"Meu pai se aproximou de mim sabendo que eu estava furiosa com ele pelo que aconteceu, queria me vingar dos Li, mas não daquela maneira. Seu sorriso sem graça mostrou que iria pedir algo a mais._

_–Talvez, se as coisas não derem certo...Você possa ter outro filho, eu consigo convencer Wang sem muito esforço._Disse ele calmamente olhando para o homem chorando ao lado da porta do quarto esperando noticias do garoto._

_–Pra que? Pra você voltar a fazer isso? Pra acabar com a vida do meu segundo filho? Poupe-me papai, essa vingança não vale a vida dele sabia!_Falei em um tom baixo porem rangendo os dentes, como eu queria soca-lo nesse momento._

_–Eu só estou dizendo..._

_–Senhor Li._Chamou o doutor de barba branca ao sair do quarto, nós três fomos até ele enquanto sua face triste._..Ele parece seco, sem emoção, é difícil dizer, mas seu neto com certeza não está bem, está nervoso e eu sugiro algumas seções para que eu possa diagnosticar como ele realmente está._

_Meu pai não ligou para o que ele estava dizendo, para piorar a situação e provocar algum instinto nele o mandou de volta para a China com o pretexto de desacato com ele. Eu havia achado uma loucura por isso contra a vontade dele fui para a China onde estava Shaoran e pela primeira eu pude realmente ficar frente a frente com ele depois de tanto tempo. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, esperava que me odiasse por esse motivo tentei ser o mais pratica possível._

_–Sabe por que eles odeiam você?_Perguntei em um sussurro enquanto ele escrevia alguma coisa em uma caderneta sério._

_–Por sua causa e do Liang..._Replicou em um murmúrio ele se quer tentava olhar em meus olhos._

_–Por que você é dono de tudo, você é o máximo que eles não conseguem nem podem ser XiaoLang..._Contei tentando brotar ao menos um sentimento em seu rosto, mas o olhar que ele me lançou foi por pouco assustador, estava interessado no que eu dissera, porém não do jeito que pensava._

_–Se sou tão assim por que eles me tratam como bastardo?_

_–Por que é tudo que podem fazer, querem que você desista e deixe tudo para eles, querem que você faça o mesmo que eu e Liang, fuja e deixe a liderança para outra pessoa._Ele pareceu pensativo._

_–Por que está me dizendo isso só agora?_Seus olhos frios queriam que eu desse um motivo para depois de tanto tempo vir dar uma explicação sobre tudo._

_–Eu já estive no mesmo lugar, tenho tanta raiva deles quanto você, se mantenha XiaoLang e um dia você será tão grande que eles não poderão mais te alcançar!_

_Eu não imaginava que aquilo fosse fazer diferença, mas foi então que ele pegou todo mundo surpresa, já não era mais o garotinho chorão que implorava para não ir a algum lugar que não gostava, aqueles olhos brilhantes que obedecia tudo de cabeça baixa, como se tivesse apagado o desespero e o bom senso. Daquela ida XiaoLang honrou seu nome ao modo Li, ele apanhara, mas antes disso já tinha quebrado muitos ossos dos outros e já não aceitava desaforos, agora ele não tinha qualquer remorso e sua mente conseguia maquinar estratégia para fugir das armações da velha e dar o troco, estava tão nervoso dessa vez que chegou a matar um dos animais domésticos da Yang e escrever "VELHA MAL AMADA" em chinês com o sangue do bicho entre outras ofensas. Foi quando o medo começou a se formar camuflado pelo falso respeito._

_Quando ele voltou para o Japão parecia até outra pessoa, Liang tornou a chamar o mesmo psicólogo para conversar com ele e depois de algumas seções eu estive presente quando ele o diagnosticou._

_–Ele tem o que nós podemos chamar de 'dissociação'ou um quase TDI...Na verdade é difícil diagnosticar, existe uma interação entre eles._

_–Doutor nos não entendemos nada do que disse..._Murmurou meu pai impaciente._

_–Seu neto sofre de transtorno dissociativo de identidade, vocês podem entender como dupla personalidade._Explicou ele preocupado._Na verdade entendam como com um determinado estress psicológico a mente dele mais emotiva se desliga e então a outra parte toma conta._

_–Ele tem dupla personalidade._

_–Dupla personalidade que se interage, imaginem o seguinte, sempre que a mente dele achar que não consegue agüentar determinada pressão psicológica de forma emotiva ela se desliga e o outro que pelo que me parece age sozinho, o curioso é que o processo se reverte aleatoriamente, não conseguir identificar em quais situações um para e o outro vem...A qualquer momento ele pode agir como uma pessoa totalmente emocional sem controle ou um quase psicopata frio e sem remorso dependendo da situação._Ele dizia tudo muito sério._É essa parte que me preocupa, quando falei com ele agia de maneira muito fria e cética, falava coisas complexas, me disse até que não estava louco, só estava concertando os erros que o 'idiota' não conseguia concertar...Eles se interagem, não é como se um não se metesse com a mente do outro, é como irmão gêmeos um puramente racional e um puramente emotivo, por isso eu digo que é incerto qual dos dois permanece, eles se associam..._Eu ouvi aquilo muito confusa, o doutor também não parecia certo do que dizia. Mas quando me lembrei dele na China compreendi, e meu pai ficou fascinado. Um lado puramente racional? Sem qualquer remorso? Era disso que ele precisava foi quando o plano foi refeito...Liang queria apagar a parte emocional de Shaoran deixando somente o outro."_

–Isso é impossível, Shaoran não tem, quer dizer...Ele não parece..._Ela tropeçou nas palavras confusa, era verdade que tinha notado o namorado ora sensível ora de quem não se preocupa. A mulher sorriu carinhosa para ela.

–Essa é a chave do por que Liang quer tanto você fora da vida dele, se tem uma coisa que as duas personalidades tem em comum é o gosto por você..._Sakura ficou um pouco envergonhada apesar de feliz._Em estado natural os dois agem normalmente como nós, mas quando as coisas se dificultam um se desliga, mas quando você está por perto isso não acontece, porque nenhum dos dois quer se desligar e ficar longe de você! Você o estabiliza!_Ela sorriu mais largo ainda._Agora entende por que ele fez tanta questão de separar vocês dois..._Sakura afirmou com a cabeça.

–Ele quer que Shaoran age com frieza diante dos Li e comigo por perto não vai dar certo por que além dos demais eu não vou permitir._Disse com firmeza.

–Ótimo ouvir isso Kinomoto, por que essa historia que te contei não é uma brincadeira, na verdade não é uma historia é um fato, tanto minha quando do meu pai, a sede dele por vingança não vai para e Shaoran é peça fundamental nos planos dele, está mesmo disposta a enfrentar o que for por ele?_Sakura sem pensar duas vezes se aproximou da mulher.

–Lógico eu não me importo com o que venha a seguir!_A mulher respirou fundo engolindo seco para o que vinha dizer.

–Então esteja prepara por que Liang quer que você tenha o mesmo fim que a minha mãe.._Disse ela séria.

–Como assim?

–Se você é a única coisa que consegue equilibrar Shaoran imagina se Liang faz ele pensar que os Li tiraram você dele, ainda mais do mesmo modo que eles tiraram minha mãe dele!_Explicou ela deixando a menina apreensiva, isso queria dizer que o plano de Liang era matá-la?

–Como?

–Ele tem os métodos dele, por isso você ainda permanece na casa e perto dele, por que o impacto de te perder vai ser tão grande que tenho certeza que Liang acredita que a parte mais emocional dele será completamente apagada!_Ela mirou bem a menina que fitava pela janela o namorado cumprimentando os outros._Está disposta a continuar com isso?_Ela girou seu olhos para a chinesa séria.

–Eu não tenho medo de Liang!

–Isso é bom, por que como não sabemos o que se passa naquela mente maquiavélica precisamos fazer o possível para quebrar os planos de Liang, é por isso que eu tenho uma certa idéia que poderia funcionar..._Murmurou voltando para o parapeito da varanda.

–Uma idéia e qual é?_Ela chegou bem perto de Sakura com um sorriso malicioso.

–Se você tiver um filho do Shaoran eles não vão fazer nada com você a curto prazo, por que dai você já se torna primeira linhagem!_Falou ela animada. O rosto da menina foi de vermelho para roxo de vergonha, ter um filho? Não era bem isso que ela estava esperando ouvir.

–Está louca? Eu prefiro contar a ele e deixar que ele tenha uma idéia melhor!

–De maneira alguma você pode contar a ele!

–Por que não?

–Já imaginou se você contar a ele que Liang tem um plano de te matar e ele se ver sem saída? Kinomoto ele vai matar o avô sem qualquer remorso, acredite em mim, quando Li se vê sem opções, ele cria novas, mesmo que isso queira dizer homicídio! Não podemos dar o luxo de arriscar, além do mais qual o problema de ter um filho? Não quer uma família?

–Claro que quero, daqui uns cinco anos, sei lá...Ele tem só quatorze anos sabia?_Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa com a reação da menina, toda vermelha e nervosa.

–Kinomoto...Você e ele já tiveram relações?_Agora sim a jovem faltou ficar sem ar.

–Claro que não!_O cenho da mulher foi de curiosa para desdém.

–Por favor, não me diga que ainda é virgem!_Ela afirmou com a cabeça onde a chinesa bateu a mão na testa.

–Eu não acredito...Sabia que isso é uma falta grave nas regras dos Li? Eles podem separar vocês com a desculpa de que ele não tem interesse sexual em você, e isso é muito sério, por que um marido da primeira família sem interesse na mulher desse nível faz a mulher ser considerada estéril! Trate de agir rápido com isso!

–Como? Eu não posso simplesmente me oferecer! Essas coisas acontecem com o tempo sabia?

–O seduza ora! Garanto-lhe com todas as palavras que ele não vai recuar...Nenhum homem recua._Respondeu maliciosa deixando a menina mais sem graça ainda.

–Não é assim que deve ser, minha mãe me disse que..._Antes de completar a voz de um homem soou ali.

–_He is coming!__Logo ela se ajeitou preste a sair.

–Você já sabe o que fazer, não se engane com a calmaria Liang não vai desistir, enquanto aos princípios, esqueça se você for pra China e eles descobrirem que de quase um ano de casada você ainda continua virgem, tenha certeza de que eles vão usar isso contra você! Se não conseguir do seduzir ele, apenas peça! Só não conte a ele sobre essa conversa, para ele Liang é mal, mas ao nível á esse nível, se descobrir já sabe!_Nisso se apressou em sair dali antes da figura de um garoto aparecer com o semblante preocupado.

–Sakura!_Disse zangado._Eu estou te procurando tem um tempão, pedi pro Wang e ele também não achou, ficou doida em sumir assim?_Ela tentou disfarçar o cenho rubro e lembrando de tudo que ouvira abraçara o garoto calorosamente.

Seu cheiro, sua maceis e o toque que em boa das vezes a fazia arrepiar deu a certeza de sua escolha. Ela amava todas as partes de Shaoran.

–Queria ficar um pouco sozinha com você..._Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

–Eu sei, mas vamos embora agorinha, vem vamos voltar lá pra dentro._Disse segurando sua mão, ela depositou um beijo carinhoso em seu lábios.

–Eu amo você..._Falou quando os olhos dele encontraram o dela confuso.

–Tsk...Eu sei, vem..._Antes dele girar o rosto novamente ela segurou com a mão delicadamente o forçando mesmo que vermelho a fita-la.

–Todas as partes em você...Até quando está mal humorado!_Brincou encurtando aquele espaço.

–O que deu em você? Tava falando com quem hein?_Desconfiou ele sorrindo, devolvendo o abraço.

–Só estou sendo sincera! Você não gosta de mim?_Ele não respondeu ao invés disso a beijou da forma mais pura e apaixonada que podia dando sua resposta.

A noite terminou ali, ela não conseguiu dormir olhando no cenho calmo de Shaoran que dormindo, ela não tinha noção do que fazer e se queria fazer o que Yelan disera precisava de ajuda e urgente.

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capítulo<p>

**Esse cap é mais pra vcs entenderem todo o drama que vai vir a seguir!**  
><strong>O proximo terá cenas ecchi e um hentai leve ja devem advinhar pq!<strong>  
><strong>Até o proximo!<strong>  
><strong>Bjus<strong>


	5. Jogos de malicia

**Seii demorei, mas to lotada de trabalho, mas ai está babys!**  
><strong>Boa leitura e desculpem os erros.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Um jogo de malicias**

**Parte I**

Ela tinha se convencido que era o momento perfeito, sua avó e Lei já tinham ido se deitar, Wang saíra com sua mãe para um jantar e Liang já fechara a porta do seu quarto dando o dia por encerrado. Ao que parecia havia somente os dois acordados, Shaoran colocara os óculos e lia alguma coisa já sentado na cama distraído esperando o sono chegar enquanto a menina respirava fundo com um pensamento batendo freneticamente em sua mente "Seduza ele, é só seduzir ele!" dizia para si, mas isso não deixava de fazer suas pernas estremecerem. Na verdade Sakura não sabia muito bem o que devia vir depois dos beijos, tão pouco sabia como seduzir alguém, porém se lembrava de um filme que via certa vez que foi com suas amigas no cinema. Ela recordava pouco por que tampou os olhos no dia, mas a cena não parecia muito diferente em sua mente como a que via agora, o mocinho estava distraído e de repente a mocinha aparece com uma expressão sugestiva e se coloca na cama desabotoando o pijama vagarosamente até o carinha notar o que está prestes a acontecer.

Engoliu seco quando assentou sobre a coberta macia, suas mãos tremiam conforme seguiam caminho até os botões do seu pijama cheio de desenhos animados estampados, mas ele ainda não tinha percebido a presença dela, o que não era de tão ruim, pois a expressão dela não era bem sugestiva, estava mais para desesperada. Mordeu os lábios varias vezes, mirou para baixo e analisou se já dava para ver algo, o que era pouco provável, pois só havia desabotoado dois botões. Como uma coisa sempre leva a outra Shaoran sem a ver por perto se levantou jogando o livro de um lado e dando um célere puxão na coberta e na sua segunda olhada horizontalmente percebeu a menina desequilibrar e cair sobre o chão soltando um pequeno gemido.

Nesse momento notou que seu nervosismo acabou não permitindo que ela planejasse os detalhes, nisso chegou à primeira conclusão sobre seus atos.

Devia ter visto o filme inteiro.

-Sakura!_Gritou subindo na cama indo até onde ela estava e a fitando debruçado na cama enquanto ela tocou a cabeça._Você está bem?_Perguntou descendo da cama até ficar agachado ao seu lado.

-É, to sim..._Murmurou sentando no chão vergonhosa pelo olhar confuso dele, será que ele tinha percebido?

-Afinal de contas, tava fazendo o que parada feito uma estátua na beirada da cama?_Diria a verdade se pudesse, mas pensou bruscamente em o que responder pelo menos ele não entendeu o plano.

-Esperando você terminar de ler pra nós irmos dormir..._Ele não tirou o olhar confuso, sua namorada era do tipo que resmungava e pedia por atenção, não do tipo que esperava.

-Sei..._Fitou de frente para ela abotoou os botões que estava faltando e subiu para a cama._...Vem.

Quando haviam se deitado e ele desligou as luzes Sakura mirou o teto tendo uma curta visão permitida somente pela luz do luar que penetrava o quarto. Seu encontro com Yelan havia acontecido pouco mais de uma semana e nem beijos calorosos trocara com ele por sempre lembrar do seu "dever", no entanto, naquela noite decidida ela chegou a sua segunda conclusão.

Sozinha não conseguiria.

Por isso ia pedir mentes que acreditara ser mais experientes nesse ramo...Para isso ela precisava requerer uma reunião de nível "A".

Estavam todas espantadas, na casa da Tomoyo, há muito tempo atrás tinham combinado esse tipo de código entre as amigas, uma maneira de procurem soluções entre elas. Mas depois de tantos anos nunca haviam se reunido para um assunto de extrema importância quanto ao de nível "A". Era a tarde e depois de uma longa conversa explicando a situação em que fora colocada em seus mínimos detalhes até chegar onde queria e pretendia fez a jovem ali de cabelos curtos e olhar zombeteiro por pouco não chorar de rir.

-Isso é sério?_Questionou Rika tomando fôlego.

-Claro que é! E agradeceria se pudesse não rir da minha situação!_Revidou com um rubor nas bochechas.

-Situação simples de ser resolvida e de maneira bem apetitosa se quer saber!_Retrucou sem preceitos deixando a menina mais envergonhada ainda.

-Como assim simples? Acha que é só chegar lá e pedir?_Sakura mirou as demais em completa calmaria percebendo que ela era a única ali considerando seu problema de nível "A".

-Não! Eu sugeriria que tirasse a roupa primeiro...Depois você pede, sabe, para ele não pensar duas vezes._Disse com um sorriso malicioso, a jovem passou de envergonhada para abismada._ Relaxa, se quer saber isso seria na pior das hipóteses._Tomoyo tomou a frente vendo que aquilo não estava ajudando.

-Rika vamos por partes, ok? Isso não ta ajudando ela!_Disse sentando ao lado da amiga que concordou com a cabeça, Rika suspirou vendo que desse jeito não ia conseguir.

-Tá, vamos por partes então!_Pegou uma cadeira e sentou a frente da menina com uma expressão séria._Qual foi o mais longe que você já chegou com ele?_Sakura franziu o cenho tentando captar a pergunta.

-Como assim?

-Ora, até onde já chegou com ele..._Ela mirou Tomoyo para simplificar pra ela quando notou que amiga ainda sim não entendera.

-Saki ela quer saber que nível de intimidade vocês têm._Explicou ela calmamente.

-Ahh...Bom...Eu não sei, tem um nível pra isso?_As três olharam entre si sem graça, isso queria dizer que deveriam começar do inicio, mas como o tempo poderia ser curto Rika pensou rápido.

-Certo, selinho nível 1, beijo nível 2, beijo de língua 3, beijo e mais corpo colado 4, mãozinha boba da cintura pra cima 5, mãozinha boba da cintura pra baixo 6, pegada normal com o consentimento da cintura pra cima 7, pegada normal com o consentimento da cintura pra baixo 8, masturbação 9, sexo 10..._Explicou calmamente como se fosse um assunto comum._...E então?_Sakura ainda formulava os níveis e se devia ou não responder aquilo, que confusão.

-..Hern.. 3..._Respondeu encabulada.

-Ahh qual é? Pelo que a revista mostrou eu diria nível 5._Ela continuou meio estática aquilo era demais pra sua cabeça.

-E como eu vou saber? Minha mãe sempre diz que quando se ama essas coisas não são previstas.-Rika a olhou com desdém.

-Ahh Sakura por favor, isso quer dizer o que? Que se você vir a fazer com ele propositalmente vai deixar de amar?-A menina ficou pensativa.

-Claro que não!

-Então qual a diferença? Você vai estar agindo por desejo, mas é pela pessoa que ama, então qual o problema nisso?-Sakura não tinha a resposta, por que sabia que a amiga estava certa.

-Então o que eu faço?-Rika sentou de frente para ela a fitando séria.

-Primeiro de tudo pára de ouvir sua mãe sobre esses assuntos, enquanto você continuar tratando isso como um tabu, mas difícil estará tornando essa missão!-A menina afirmou que sim.-Segundo, esqueça toda essa idéia que ela botou na sua cabeça sobre sexo, entenda que se não fizer nada, não vai acontecer nada como num passe de mágica, não acontece do nada como ela diz, e se quiser que aconteça, por que uma hora outra tem que acontecer ou outra mulher vai fazer isso por você se não agir, mas precisa induzir, melhor induza e faça a culpa cair sobre ele, essa é chave, por que se algo der errado nós estamos tranqüilas fingindo que não fomos nós que começamos.-Apesar de amedrontar um pouco a jovem Sakura pensou na possibilidade de Liang pagar uma garota para seduzir o Shaoran e isso a deixou um pouco abismada.

-Certo, acho que entendi, mas como?-Perguntou a jovem.

-Ok, já que estamos indo por partes preciso que você tenha mais malicia, por isso quero que de hoje para amanhã procure olhar mais pra ele, buscar a parte do corpo dele que mais te atrai, preciso que deseje ele e amanhã você me conta, dai bolamos um plano pra fazer Shaoran ansiar fervorosamente pra fazer amor com você, dai só vai ter que deixar e aproveitar.-Sakura engoliu seco ficando completamente vermelha.

-Como desejar mais ele, eu amo o Shaoran, mas nunca pensei nessas coisas.

-Ah sei lá Saki, imagine ele nu, ou vai dar uma espiadinha quando ele for tomar banho, quando beijar ele sinta mais o corpo dele, crie fetiches com ele vestido...Sei lá tudo isso conta, apenas faça.-A conversa terminou ai, Sakura sentia se totalmente apavorada, e quando foi para casa respirava ofegante pensar no que ouviu era um pouco assustador.

Ao anoitecer procurou fazer o que Rika dissera, mirava o namorado por detrás da mesa sério, ele se levantava as vezes para pegar um livro e ela passeava seus olhos por ele. Algumas coisas que antes não tinha notado agora ela percebia, encontrara já duas coisas que para ela eram muito atraentes nele, a primeira eram suas costas, apesar de ainda ser novo elas estavam crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais largas e dando um porta mais robusto a ele. A segunda não fazia parte do corpo mais exalava pelo ar fazendo ela sentir estranha, o cheiro do garoto sempre bem arrumado era cativante e a fazia querer pular em seu braços e cravar seu nariz em volta de seu pescoço.

-O que foi?-Perguntou ele notando que ela o encarava sorrindo engraçado.

-Você é bonito.-Disse somente fazendo ele soltar um rubro suave no rosto.-Sentia falta de te admirar assim...-Sua voz saiu fogosa fazendo ele sorris.

-Isso é tipo o que? Uma crise de carência?-Ela girou o corpo pro outro lado.

-Argh você não merece minha apreensão!-Abraçou o travesseiro dele enquanto ele foi tomar banho rindo dela. Agora as palavras da amiga se tornaram um ponto de inicio em sua cabeça enquanto ouvia o chuveiro sendo ligado ela realmente começou a imaginar como ele estaria nesse momento, engoliu seco tentando impedir sua mente de pensar coisas assim, mas ela acabou sussurrando em seus ouvidos conselhos para andar até a porta e tentar ver algo. Sua malicia estava dizendo os próximos passos.

Mas acabou demorando demais pra criar coragem e logo ele saiu de lá de dentro vestido casualmente com os cabelos molhados mirando a menina perto da porta fingindo que não estava fazendo nada.

-Você está muito estranha hoje.

Ela ia precisar de mais audácia se quisesse realmente que alguma coisa acontecesse ali.

* * *

><p><strong>Até o proximo!<strong>  
><strong>Bjus<strong>


End file.
